


Two Owls

by promisezz



Series: Souls novels [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Complete, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 85,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisezz/pseuds/promisezz
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi let their hormones get the better of them, falling into a rapid spiral of a new relationship for the both of them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Souls novels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Secrets

First day back to school, you've got this. 

Well, I've got this. Jeeze, why was I thinking about myself in 3rd person, or is that 2nd person? I should probably ask someone, as a second year I should probably know something so middle school.... or elementary school? Oh it was going to be rough this year. 

The tall concrete and glass building came into view over the hill, Fukurodani High school. One of Tokyo's many powerhouse schools, at least in men's volleyball. 

The gym was tucked in behind the school, and I had about a minute to get there in time, too much thinking about my poor literature skills had slowed down my walking. I picked up the pace and broke out in a full sprint just to get there before our coach thought i was slacking. Not this year. 

"Glad you made it." Akinori said, his gray hair pulled back with a thin black headband. I stuck out my tongue at him, 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I teased, he rolled his eyes, I got alot of that from these guys, especially the other second years. Especially one other second year.. 

"Bokuto! Get your ass ready for practice!" Coach yelled, waving his clipboard at me. I nodded and headed into the locker room, my locker still marked with a stupid sticker of an owl that everyone thought looked like me. I didn't look like that. I mean, sure, we had the same hair or whatever, but that's it. 

I stripped off the sweatpants I'd worn over the cropped tights, knowing I was going to be rushing to get ready. I slipped the knee brace on and shoved my bag into the locker, 

"You're going to wrinkle your uniform that way." I froze, that monotone voice i hadn't heard all summer, at least not in person all summer. I turned and watched him finish tying his shoes, 

"You're back, i thought.." He cut me off by snapping his face up to look at me. 

"Well if I'm here it didn't happen did it?" He sighed, standing up and slipping his brace over his arm. 

Keiji Akaashi, the second year setter for our team. That's all he was to me. 

"Glad to have you, i don't imagine anyone else wants to set for me." I nervously laughed and rubbed the back of my head, 

"What makes you think i do?" He turned and walked onto the court. I was really going to have a hard time befriending him. If only he hated me a little less. 

Coach lined us up, telling us our practice games started next month. One month before we had to prove we could work as a functioning team. Functioning being the key word. 

"I want Bokuto, Akinori, Onaga, Sarukui, Haruki, and Akaashi on team A, team B I want.." I sighed, of course Akaashi was setting for me, well for us i wasn't the only one who could hit the ball on team A. I just always wanted to. 

"Sir, this is basically second years versus third years." Washio pointed out, The only second year on team B. 

"I need to see who is going to take our Captain's spot, he won't be here after the fall prefecture." Coach said, my chance was now. I wanted to be captain so badly, our current captain was amazing, I just think if he's going to lead us he should score more points. 

"Team A, Team B, we're doing two sets and then practicing our receives. Get together." He said and wandered over to the bench. 

"Aren't we getting any first years?" Onaga whined, 

"It's the first day, be patient." Akinori reminded us, "I'm sure they just haven't turned their papers in yet." 

Fair, I had waited til the deadline to hand mine in, even though I had come here to play volleyball. 

"Let's go," Akaashi mumbled and headed to his spot on the court, cocky son of a bitch. Only he was a silent cocky, he knew he was our only chance at getting anywhere this year but he acted like he'd rather be anywhere else. His act could only hold up for so long when he stayed for hours after practice to keep practicing. 

We got ourselves together, the third years and Washio staring us down through the net. I hated their blank stares, they were hard to read just before the set. 

The whistle blew and Akinori served from behind us. 

Quickly the third years had racked up 12 points, us sitting at a comfortable 5. Akaashi hadn't sent me one ball, Akinori and Sarukui taking all the serves, when they could reach them. Akaashi had set to me perfectly everytime last year, i wonder if he was okay. 

Not that it was my job to wonder if he was okay or not. I had no reason to think he wasn't, right? I mean he was rude earlier, but he's always rude.. 

"Bokuto!" He called, shit, too busy daydreaming I hadn't realized the volley started. I waited for it to hit his fingers before I ran, reading the edges of his fingers and seeing them curl, fuck. The other side, I crossed him and saw the ball infront of me, the third years jumping at the perfect time to block me. 

Only I'd spent all summer practicing cross shots. Slamming my hand into the ball i heard it smack the ground. As soon as my feet hit the ground i looked up to Washio on his stomach, trying to save the ball for team B. Only he hadn't. 

"Hey Airhead, when did you learn cross shots?" A third year piped, he just smiled wide and tilted his head, 

"Sometime while you were busy unlearning blocking." I walked away, looking to Akaashi for any semblance of pride, nothing but his dark eyes rolling into his head. It was almost hot when he rolled his eyes at me. 

We lost the first set, and the second, but Akaashi had set to me more frequently the second set, and someone had noticed as we settled into the locker room for showers, 

"Did you guys fight or something?" Washio asked me, his locker next to mine. 

"Who?" I already knew, but what's the point in answering his ridiculous question. 

"I thought you guys were becoming friends last year, he seemed not so happy with you that first set." He jabbed me in the side after i removed my shirt, 

"I don't know what you're talking about, we weren't becoming friends, he's always hated me the same amount." I looked behind us to see Akaashi in only his briefs, fuck he was fit. Very fit. I turned back and hid the hotness on my cheeks, 

"I don't know about that, maybe this is your year to befriend him, an Ace can't hate his setter." Washio teased, 

"We both know i want to be captain," I un-velcroed the knee brace before yanking off the tights. 

"You can be both, captain and ace." Washio pointed out, 

"What's the point? Akinori is just as good a spiker, he could be the ace." I pointed over to the lanky hitter, he was fumbling with his shirt. 

"We both know he doesn't want that kind of attention." Washio laughed. He was right, Akinori was way more lowkey than most of us, maybe only out done by Akaashi. 

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower before disappointing all my teachers again this year." I said, yanking the towel out of my bag. 

"Atta boy." Washio slapped my back as I stalked over to the showers, one last look back to see Akaashi already staring at me. Shit, I nearly broke my neck trying to spin it back so fast. Maybe that owl comparison wasn't so terrible. 

____

Akaashi sighed, of course he'd been watching Bokuto walk away, the boy had something to watch. The rest of the team was either repulsive personality wise, or had the build of a support beam. Bokuto had curve, muscle, an ass for days. 

Akaashi scolded himself for getting caught up on Bokuto's appearance, he was a half-wit, cocky, egotistical idiot. 

He stood up and threw his towel over his shoulder, he was aware that most of the other boys were looking at him now, his locker slamming a bit too loud. 

"Sorry," He mumbled and headed back to the showers. Most of the showers were free, he could pick any of them, but the one next to the dancing frosted tips seemed like the perfect one. 

He quickly locked the door before the other boys had come back, no need to make anyone think he chose this one on purpose, that would be sick and twisted. He could hear Bokuto humming something, nothing he had recognized though. 

By the time the shower was over he had memorized the stupid melody, still having no clue what it was from. Some new stupid song he supposed, that was most likely what Bokuto listened to. 

Akaashi finished before Bokuto, no idea what took him so long. He wrapped his waist in the towel, stepping out and glancing around, most of the stalls locked now as his entire team took long ass showers. He stepped out and heard the stall next to him open. Fuck, 

"Oh hey," Bokuto said, "Hope my humming wasn't too loud." He smiled and walked past Akaashi, giving him that view again, only there was still water dripping down his back. Akaashi reminded himself to breath before heading back to the locker room, avoiding him would look worse than just continuing with his own life. 

As Akaashi pulled on the gray school blazer, he heard Bokuto curse. 

"Fucking tie, why the hell is it like this?" He wasn't yelling but the locker room was so quiet, Akaashi turned to see Bokuto had his tie flipped the wrong way. Idiot. 

"It's backwards, no, not like that, here.." Akaashi couldn't watch him wrestle the blue and white striped fabric all day. He walked over and grabbed the tie, pulling it off Bokuto's neck, flipping it over, and wrapping it back around. He could have stopped there, but he instinctively began to tie it, taking a deep whiff of Bokuto's cologne as he slid the knot up to his collar. 

"Hey," Bokuto mumbled, "Uh, thanks." Akaashi didn't dare look into those huge eyes before he turned away, 

"Yeah whatever," He waved a hand at Bokuto and heard the other boys laugh as they were heading back this way. Picking up his bag and leaving before they had a chance to try and converse him. 

The school yard wasn't very elaborate, nowhere to go so that you'd be unseen, just a huge field with tables and a fountain. A stupid fountain with an owl at the center carved from some shiny stone as the water spouted under its talons. He slid onto the bench facing away from the gym, hoping none of the boys would recognize him from behind if they past him on their way to their cliches. 

Akaashi didn't have a cliche, he didn't really have any friends. He'd much rather be in any of the universes he read about than worry about the trivial problems of a high school friend group; the who slept with who, the who likes who, the who betrayed who but didn't even know that doing that thing would be betrayal, and all the other nonsense that people chose to make a huge deal. He just wasn't into that. 

"Bokuto!" A girl yelled, waving her hand to summon him over. Akaashi turned his attention to his book, not wanting to look like a weirdo just watching everyone interact before classes. 

"Hey Asuki!" He heard Bokuto shout from nearly right next to him, still refusing to look up Akaashi could only guess how good those two looked standing next to each other, Asuki being small and having white hair, standing next to the beast with frosted tips they must have looked like a pair of super villains, or the characters to a sexual fantasy. 

"Washio is coming, he's fixing his hair." Bokuto laughed, the girl giggling, 

"Did he get taller over summer?" She asked, what kind of question was that? It's been a few months, not a whole year. 

"I think so, but maybe he just made his hair taller." Bokuto replied. Idiots, Akaashi repeated in his head, not even bothering to read the words he'd been staring at for minutes now. 

"Did he say anything about me?" She asked, jeeze, was Bokuto some kind of browser for Washio?

"I mean, of course he did, you're all he talks about." Wait, so Washio and Asuki.. not Bokuto and Asuki? 

"Asuki!" Washio yelled from behind the fountain, Akaashi nearly jumped but focused on not looking like he was even aware they were standing five feet infront of him. Screaming across the courtyard at each other. 

They all giggled and laughed after Washio joined them, Asuki basically pushing Bokuto out of the conversation each time he spoke. To be fair he was spouting nonsense, but he still felt a ping in his chest for him. 

Classes started and lunch rolled around just as fast. Akaashi felt his stomach flipping as he hurried out to the road, his mother dropping off his lunch. 

"Here Keiji, dad and I aren't coming home til next Wednesday. Have fun ok?" She handed the wrapped container over and sped off. She and His father worked together as big wigs for a bunch of stupid corporations, they single handedly polluted so much of Japan, but they were rarely home for him to bug them about it. Plus they were amazing parents when they were home so he wasn't going to ruin it by saying they were terrible people. 

He looked around, the courtyard crowded and noisy. He walked up the pathway towards the gym, then around to the side of the building. No benches on this area, barely even grass, but he sat down on the small strip of concrete around the gym and unpacked the lunch. 

he ate in peace, besides the ants that he kept smacking off his knees. The ants were better than the hundreds of people in the courtyard though. 

He heard footsteps coming around the other side of the gym, He paused with a mouth full of the fish his father prepared for dinner last night. 

"Oh shit, sorry." Bokuto froze as he came around the corner, 

"Of course it's you." Akaashi grumbled, 

"I'll go somewhere else, I don't want to bother you." He held a vending machine snack, he didn't even have a lunch. 

"No, you can eat here. I'm almost done." Akaashi lied, he'd only eaten the fish from his box. Bokuto grunted as he sat down against the side of the gym, 

"It's just overwhelming out there ya know?" Bokuto said quietly, but Akaashi was taken aback by that. 

"Overwhelming? For you?" He asked, Bokuto being the most overwhelming person he'd ever met. 

"Ha, Ha. I know everyone thinks I'm loud and outgoing, but that's just how i am with volleyball. I don't like how petty and obnoxious all those people are all the time. You probably don't believe me anyway." Akaashi watched Bokuto shrug before opening the pink colored snack cake. 

"I get it, I just didn't think that would bother you." Akaashi said, looking down at the full lunch in his lap. 

"Well it does," Bokuto sighed, "I just prefer it over here. I've eaten my lunches here since the first week I got here. Where did you eat?" He had already finished the snack cake, Akaashi sighed before answering, 

"In the bathroom," He held out his box, "Here, I don't want the rest of this." He lied again. He was still very hungry. Bokuto lit up, his eyes going big and shiny, 

"I can't take your lunch though," Bokuto protested, but Akaashi saw how much he wanted it, 

"I'm going to throw it away anyhow." He muttered. Bokuto thanked him and snatched the box. Akaashi didn't know how long it was acceptable to watch him eat, but watching his lips not even hesitate to wrap around the chop sticks that Akaashi had just had in his mouth stole his attention. 

"MMM," Bokuto moaned with a mouthful of vegetables. That noise was definitly the que to look away, so Akaashi focused on his shoes, an ant making their way across the lace. 

"You sure you don't want any more?" He looked over to see Bokuto holding out the chop sticked, Akaashi's favorite dumpling on the end. How bad would it be? 

"I'm okay," He gave Bokuto a weak smile before going back to the ant on his foot. It was nearly to his ankle now. 

"Does your mom cook?" Bokuto asked with a mouthful, 

"My dad, he packs my lunch after dinner." Akaashi said, taking a sideways peak at Bokuto. 

His cheeks were full and the box was nearly empty, save one dumpling. Bokuto had his eyes shut so Akaashi felt less weird turning his head to look at him, his blazor undone, the tie crooked, his pants riding up to show his socks. He was too tall for his pants, he must've grown over summer. 

Great, now Akaashi sounded like Asuki. 

"Want this? I'm full." Bokuto held out the dumpling again, not holding it out for Akaashi to take the chop sticks, holding it so Akaashi had to bite it off them. 

But he wanted that dumpling. 

____

I felt my face get warm as Akaashi leaned in and put his teeth on the chop sticks in my hand. Fuck I hadn't thought this through. Why didn't I just offer him the box back? He slid his lips off the sticks and chewed the dumpling with his eyes shut, as if he had been starving. As if i'd just stolen his lunch.. 

"I can bring you lunch tomorrow, so it's fair." I blurted, he paused and opened his eyes. Oh no, my stomach flipped as the dark circles stared into my soul. 

He finished chewing before looking away from me, 

"Not necessary," He said, dusting off his shoes before standing up. Then he wiped down the back of his pants, making the fabric hug his backside, and those thighs. I looked away and awkwardly fidgeted with the box and chopsticks. 

"I'm going to do it anyway." I stood up, holding out the container to him. 

He turned around and looked up at me, he was only a few inches shorter than me, but his head was angled down. I gulped as he continued looking at me through his lashes. 

"Whatever." He muttered, snatching his container and trekking back to class. 

I let out a low breath, i don't know why he made my face warm. I mean i could guess, he was only the most attractive person I'd ever seen, but he was mean. 

Maybe i was into mean boys? No, I wasn't going to be into anyone until i retired from my professional volleyball career in ten years. No girls, no boys, no persons until i'd achieved what i wanted. 

I just hoped Akaashi wouldn't get in the way of that.


	2. Crush

Akaashi laid down on the couch, practice having taken all his energy, especially since he barely ate lunch. He didn't have to energy to get up and cook something anyway, so he took out his phone and looked through the ordering options. 

Nothing, of course. There were plenty of options, but none of them sounded good. He was going to have to go to the store to get food. 

Letting out a low groan as he stretched before getting off the coach. He went upstairs to change into not sweaty practice clothes. A shower was what he needed. His list of to-do's was getting longer. 

He showered, resisted the urge to masturbate, changed into a pair of white running shorts and a light pink tee shirt. He enjoyed the fabric texture, his mother enforcing the 'pink isnt for girls' narrative his entire life. He owned a few too many pink shirts, but he wore them anyway. Aware that he looked a bit too brooding and large for them. 

He grabbed the loose money on the counter, his parents always leaving him money to eat with. Walking back out to the hot air, it was fall, yet the breeze wasn't here yet. He tucked the money in his pocket and began jogging into town. 

____

I walked a few steps behind Washio and Asuki, they graduated from hand holding to him wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It didn't make walking home with them awkward.. even though Washio said she was getting a ride from her sister. 

I checked my phone again, knowing nothing was different, but it was something to look at while those two made me look like a weird stalker of theirs. My road was only a few blocks away, hopefully i would be able to split from them soon. 

The sweat dripped down between my eyebrows, forcing me to wipe my face, jeeze it was hot. I shrugged before joining Washio in being shirtless, what was the point in 90 degree weather? Plus the humidity was suffocating. 

My chance to seperate from them, i was going to jog the rest of the way home. Perfect, 

"Washio, Asuki, I'm just gonna jog home from here. Have a good night." I announced, they both turned to ask me if i was sure.. Of course i was, who wants to third wheel all day? 

"Yeah of course, see you at practice." I waved and turned down the next corner, tucking my shirt into my waist band. 

I started jogging, my knee not too happy about the brace-less exercise, but the therapist said it was okay to start pushing it now. As soon as i fell into a rhythm i felt the stress from trying to pay attention in classes melt away, nothing but the next fluid step on the concrete on my mind. Definitely no Akaashi on my mind. 

Fucking dark eyes watching me as his mouth widened, his perfect white teeth, his long muscular arm, and not those too thick thighs. None of that was on my mind, certainly not his profile as he glanced back at me before a set, or his face when he caught me looking at him. I don't know why i would be thinking about such random and meaningless things while i ran. 

Who was i kidding? He was the only thing on my mind, so much so that i looked around and saw I had ran too far. 

"FUCK!" I cursed, panting as i hunched over on my knees. I saw my thighs were deep red, thankful i had changed into warmer clothes and left my bag at school. This run wouldn't have been fun in dress pants with a bag full of shit on my side. 

I heard someone's music, their headphones way too loud. I looked up, wiping the sweat from my forehead. As soon as i flung my hand to the side he froze. Sweat had soaked the front of his shirt between his pecks, the lines of his muscles outlined by the thin pink shirt. His thighs also clearly on fire. I found his eyes quickly, not wanting to stare at his legs too long, I saw his gaze drift over me before rolling behind his eyelids. 

"What are you doing on this side of town?" He asked, approaching me. Shit, He was taller than me since i was bent over, I stood up straight and ignored the aching in my knee. 

"I just needed a run, I mean, I was headed home..." No saving myself now, I said two different things because it was too hard to form words apparently. 

"Well which is it?" He asked, almost hiding the heavy breaths he was taking. But his chest heaved under the pink material. 

"Both, I was with Washio and his girlfriend and to get away from them i said i was going to run home, but then i started running and went way past my turn." I rambled, he looked around as if he was bored, looking at his own leg and twisting it, flexing the crazy muscles in his calve, then back up to me. 

"Well, see you at practice." He said. I turned and took another breath, ready to keep running away from my house so i wouldnt have to go the same way as him. 

"That's the wrong way honey." He mumbled and his hand touched my side as if to spin me like a sunglasses display. 

HONEY? he just.. southern charmed me? His hand was warm on my skin, but i knew i was covered in sweat, plus a little doughy from the summer. I turned and saw his eyes wide for a second before they returned to their normal scowl. 

"I didn't want to follow you." I laughed, putting my hand in my hair, he scoffed, 

"So you were going to run around the block? The next turn is like a mile up the road. Stop being ridiculous." He crossed his arms over his chest, "If you want you can go first, that way i'm following you and you can feel like a celebrity." He said sarcastically. His wicked lips turning into what was almost a smirk. 

"Funny guy, didn't know you had a sense of humor." I said, starting to walk infront of him. He started up just behind me, 

"I do, you just aren't funny." He chimed as i started to jog. I realized my ass was infront of him now, i hope i hadn't sweat a weird pattern onto my shorts. It would look like i shit myself.. Oh god. 

Why would he even be watching my ass though? I'm being ridiculous. 

____

Akaashi practically burned a hole through each of Bokuto's ass cheeks. Jeeze those things were insane. He watched the slight bounce everytime Bokuto hit the ground with his foot, sending the ripple up his leg. That wasn't an image Akaashi was going to be forgetting. 

He looked up, not wanting Bokuto to turn around and catch him drooling. But the back of Bokuto's body was all together a masterpiece, the wide shoulders, the insane definition of his shoulders and lats. Akaashi should have just run ahead. 

"I'm hilarious, you just hate me and refuse to laugh at my jokes." Bokuto said between steps. Akaashi passed him and looked back, 

"If it helps i usually laugh when you fall or hurt yourself at practice." He turned back before he tripped, letting the sounds of Bokuto being offended come without seeing his expressions. 

"Akaashi!" He scoffed, offended. But he could hear the slight amusement in his voice. Then the spikey haired boy passed him from the right. The store was on the other side of this road, he was going to pass it soon. 

But hearing Bokuto say his name had made him forget why he left the house in the first place. 

"Oh, those aren't your jokes?" He teased and picked up the pace to pass him. Bokuto refused to let him pass, staying right on his side. They locked eyes for a moment. Shit, Akaashi looked away first. 

"Why would i injure myself just to make you laugh?" He asked, both of them nearly unable to talk without needing a few loud breaths after. 

"I thought you just liked pain." He said, feeling the tightness in his lungs as he strained himself to keep up with Bokuto. Bokuto not slowing down, but Akaashi noticed he was braceless and slowed down, Bokuto also slowing but staying on his side. 

"I didn't say i didn't like pain," Bokuto mumbled, "I just think my jokes are funnier." 

Akaashi laughed and slowed down more, his ribs feeling like they would explode before the next street sign. He hunched down and grabbed his thighs, taking a few deep breaths. 

"You good?" Bokuto asked, Akaashi looked up and furrowed his brow. He wasn't weak. 

"I've been running for awhile Bokuto, i can't laugh and run without passing out." He pointed out, still feeling his entire body throb as it settled. 

"Besides," He added, "Your knee must be killing you." He pointed at Bokuto's knee. 

"So that's why you laughed, because im in pain." Bokuto smiled, making the first joke Akaashi thought was funny. 

"Good one." Akaashi smirked and shook his head. Bokuto was a child when he smiled like that, his big golden eyes wide and his blinding teeth bared completely. Akaashi hated how his stomach felt when he say him smile that big. 

"Thank you kind sir," He took a dramatic bow and pretended to wave at an audience. 

They stood infront of each other for a few too many minutes, neither one knowing what to say. Akaashi figured he should get some food in him before he actually passed out. 

"I need to go to the store actually, it's that one so." Akaashi pointed across the street at the store he wasn't planning on going to. He was certainly booking a ride service back to his house. 

"Yeah i should get home, my parents are gonna wonder where i am." He looked away from Akaashi. 

"See you at practice then." Akaashi said and quickly took his leave to the store. The stupid all organic, over-priced, and way too hipster market. He just wanted that small mom and pop shop that had his favorite chips, but no, he wasn't going to run backwards and do what he stopped Bokuto from doing and look ridiculous. 

He looked back and Bokuto was looking at him, shit, he turned around quickly. He wasn't able to tell is his face was hot from running or from the way Bokuto had been looking at him. 

After arriving back at his house he settled for the bag of chips that were already in the house and re-collapsed onto the couch. The TV had never been turned off, still running whatever reality show his mom had been watching. He devoured the snack food as if it were a meal, he sat up and felt how disgusting his shirt was, another shower. 

He started the water for a shower, peeling off his clothes and as his shirt fell on the floor he flashed back to sliding his hand across Bokuto's waist. He'd felt the slight give before the hard muscle underneath, Bokuto had gotten bigger over the summer, he'd gotten stronger. 

"Fuck." Akaashi cursed, rubbing his face to forget about Bokuto. As soon as he closed his eyes the image of his ass came back, replaying like a gif in his head. He kicked the bathroom counter. Of course he would run into that crackhead on the street and get a bunch of new images to try and erase from his brain. 

He stepped into the shower, so flustered he didn't even realized he'd left his shorts on until the water hit them. After clenching his fists and growling to himself he agressively removed his clothes and tossed them onto the bathroom floor. He looked down and saw yet another irritating member of his life. 

____

"Kotaro, get out here for dinner!" My mom called from the kitchen. I sighed and pushed myself off my bed, the ice pack i had around my knee falling to the floor. 

I wandered out to the kitchen, my family around the table, mom, dad, my twin baby sisters. Well, not babies anymore, they just started middle school. 

"Kotaro, you're all red." Sachie pointed at me. I gave her a weak laugh and looked over to her twin, 

"Nothing to say Wanaka?" I asked, she pouted, going through her 'i hate my family' stage of life a bit earlier than i had. 

"Who cares onisan." She mumbled and refused the food my mom ordered. 

She wasn't much of a cook, but she didn't order like greasy food every night so atleast there was that. I dumped a heaping pile of vegetables onto my plate, picking the fish over the dumplings, and settled in next to my mother at the table. My father was inhaling his food, getting seconds before i could even bring my food to my lips. 

"Thanks mom." I said before eating, she smiled at me. Her big cheeks making her yellow eyes squint. She was so small, the opposite of my father. He was a large man, not just tall, but round as well. 

"Yes honey, thank you." He said with a mouhtful. She was so graceful compared to him, but she loved him nonetheless. They were easily the happiest couple I'd ever seen. 

"Kotaro, why were you home so late?" Sachie asked me, waving her noodles at me. I smiled at the small girl, her big dark eyes waiting for me to answer. 

"I went for a run after school." I said, poking my face forward at her. She laughed and shook her head, 

"That's why you took such a long shower, Wanaka said you probably fell asleep in there." She laughed. I pinched my lips together and nodded, lying to children was not a specialty of mine so if that's what she thought happened, then sure. I wasn't going to correct her. 

"I missed the extended shower," My father laughed, obviously aware of what happened, "I did get home just in time for the moaning and groaning of a boy who over worked his injury." He scolded me about my knee. 

"She said it was fine to push it dad, it won't get better if i baby it." I said, trying to avoid a lecture. 

"I just don't want you to have to get surgery on your knee during high school." He pointed his dumpling at me. That's a terrifying recreation of what it must have looked like when i offered Akaashi the dumpling at lunch. My point of view was way better. 

"I know, I'll take it easy tomorrow. I'll let coach know too, no worries." I smiled at my dad before finishing my food. 

We all cleaned up after dinner, Wanaka nearly running away from the table, saying she hadn't eaten why should she clean. My mother convinced her to wipe off the table. 

"Ew dad, you made a huge mess." She said as she scooped up the food pieces scattered on the table. 

"Had to make up for you not making any." He laughed, my mother chuckling beside him as she washed the dishes. 

"Whatever." She muttered and stomped off to her room next to mine.

The twins shared the room next to mine, a bathroom connecting them. Then my parents were upstairs, also an 'office' was upstairs but it had random workout equipment and one crooked bookshelf in it. Some office. 

I grabbed another ice pack from the freezer and retired to my room, i set up the pillows for my knee and as soon as i got comfortable i remembered the homework i left in my locker. 

"Of course Bokuto." I mumbled to myself. Now that the sun was down and the doors were locked, it would be the perfect time to remember my homework. I set my alarm for four am, guess i was getting there early.

When the alarm went off I jumped, almost turning it off and going back to sleep. My homework. 

I groaned and got out of bed, my body feeling the aches of a good workout. I pulled on white tights, a pair of black shorts and one of the many knee braces i had around. I yanked the black Fukurodani shirt over my head and looked in the mirror, just a regular guy going to school at the crack of dawn. 

I walked into the bathroom, my sisters door to the bathroom wide open. I slowly shut it before brushing my teeth and looking at my face in the mirror for any pimples. Luckily today was a good skin day. I grabbed the spray bottle and wet my hair. I finger combed the spikes up and winked at myself before leaving. 

Just a regular guy, i repeated, who hated school so much but needed it to play the sport I loved so much. 

Oh shit, the door was going to be locked. How was I going to get in? Only the captain and coach had keys. Hopefully one of the shower room windows was cracked, I bet I could squeeze through. I wish I had a smart person to ask all these dumb questions to. 

Wait, Akaashi was smart. Super smart, I'd accidentally seen his report card at our last practice last year. He was also in the college level classes. 

I searched my phone for the numbers of our teammates. They'd made a group chat, but no one ever used it. 

-Akaashi, It's Bokuto. I know its a long shot that you're even awake but, do you know how i could get into the locker rooms? I left my homework in there yesterday..

I stopped walking, impatiently hoping he would be awake. It was 4am though, who was just laying around waiting for a ridiculous person to text them at this hour. 

A- Are you joking? 

Why was he awake? But thank god he was, I don't know who else to ask. 

-No I'm not joking.. unless you laughed? 

A- Well, what was your plan? 

-The shower windows.. 

A- HA! no shot. 

-What?!? I could reach those, no problem, just a little hop and slip right through. 

A- Those things are so narrow.. 

-Are you saying im fat Akaashi?? 

A- No, I'm saying there's no way your ass fits through those windows. 

-Just my ass or all of me..?

I blushed thinking about the stupid text i just sent, of course he meant 'my ass' as in my entire body. 

A- specifically your ass. 

AHH. He was talking about my ass. I looked down and back at my ass, my mom always told me i had a big butt, but i thought she was just being weird. She was, there was no way he wasn't fucking with me. 

-Funny, i still need in the locker rooms to do my homework before classes. 

A-Well, what do you want from me? 

Dangerous question to ask, I smiled and erased the witty answer, 

-An idea not formulated by an idiot. please. 

A- Ugh. Fine. Give me a minute.

I laughed and finished the walk to school. Akaashi had made a joke, maybe we were becoming friends. That would be great, friends don't think about friends during extended showers.. 

A- Where are you? 

-What? I'm walking to the school? 

A- I thought you would be here by now.. 

-WAIT ARE YOU AT THE SCHOOL??!?

A- You do know that capitalizing your words doesn't change how i read them in my head? 

-You're the worst. I'll be there in one second. 

I came up the hill and saw his dark figure against the fountain. He had a stack of books on the bench next to his feet, sitting along the back of it. I wiped the smile off my face as he spotted me and slinked off the bench, 

"Why are you so worried about your homework anyway?" He asked, setting a book back on his stack. 

"I'm trying to be a better student, so i'm not on the verge of failing all year like last year." I admitted, he nodded. 

"So not the shower windows, but the coach left his window open. Thank the heat wave for that stroke of luck." He started walking towards the gym. 

"How do you know?" I asked, he looked back at me as if he already told me how. I looked at him and waited, my cheeks getting hotter the longer he scolded me, 

"I looked when you asked, you idiot." He turned back around and kept walking. Fair, I was not the brightest, but it still hurt to be called an idiot. 

"Thanks for this, I can prob just crawl in myself." I said, not wanting to inconvenience him any further. 

"The window isn't open all the way, i think someone will have to hold it up so the other can go through, it looks like its being propped up by a stapler." He explained without looking at me. I nodded as if he was looking, i am an idiot. 

We approached the window and he pointed at the stapler on its side that held the window open, 

"I can hold up the window," He said and grabbed the stapler and lifted the inside window up as far as it went. 

"Thanks." I put myself infront of him, we were way too close to each other, but he didn't budge as i pushed my arm into the window. I felt my shoulders bump his arms, then as i lifted my leg up the ledge i felt my ass bump his stomach. 

"Sorry," I blurted. He laughed, 

"Just get in there." I felt the same way.. 

I tried to not bump him anymore, resulting in an unbalanced entry, i fell in, pushing my hands out i was able to tuck and roll myself across the floor, my feet smacking into the side of coaches desk.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me with a raised brow. I laughed, 

"Yeah, no problem. Did i stick the landing?" I asked as i laid on my back, my legs straight up against the side of the desk. 

"Stay like that and I'll show you." He laughed as he took a photo of me, I stuck out my tongue and put both my hands into thumbs ups. He used flash and i shut my eyes, 

"I'll send you this." He said, "Go get your homework." 

"Right." I rolled over and ran to the locker room. I grabbed the red notebook and headed back to the window. Akaashi was leaning in, one hand holding the window his other holding his phone. He looked up and stepped back, 

"Your highness," He waved a hand from the window as if to escort me. I shook my head and slipped out of the window feet first this time, having the coach's weird pull up bar above the window the aid in the escape.

____

Akaashi watched Bokuto swing his feet out, they landed toe to toe with his and he looked up to see Bokuto's shirt riding up, then Bokuto sprang up infront of him, oh no. 

They were maybe an inch apart and Akaashi felt his heart pick up the pace, he let go of the window quickly, it slammed down loudly behind Bokuto. 

"Sorry," Akaashi mumbled and stepped back, too aware of what Bokuto smelled like. 

"Eh," Bokuto shrugged it off and started walking back to the courtyard. He was glad he didn't think anything of it. On the other hand Akaashi couldn't shake the feeling of their entire bodies almost colliding. 

He headed back to his books, sliding onto the bench and picking up the one he'd been in the middle of when Bokuto had texted him. 

"Hey, can you help me?" Bokuto asked from the table across the path. Akaashi sighed and looked up at the helpless owl, 

"Of course." He muttered.


	3. Friends

I watched Akaashi set to me again, yes. I ran up and attempted another cross shot, but the wall sent it back. I cursed as i landed, looking to Akaashi. It was the third denial in a row. 

"Just set to Akinori." I mumbled, he would be able to land them. 

"Fine." He said, no fight. 

"Well, i mean.. it's still your choice." I said, not wanting to sound upset that he wouldn't toss me any. 

"I know." He said. 

I 'hmph'd and headed to the back corner, watching the other boys land shots that Akaashi set, then i watched Akaashi not look back to anyone. Whose ball was this? I watched it go back, Nobody was there. 

I sprinted up and brought the ball down on the other side of the net, turning back to see Akaashi unphased by the point. 

"Didn't you see that? You set that for me right?" I asked, he nodded,

"Yes." He turned away, 

"Wait, Akaashi, was that a good hit? Hey.. Akaashi.." I whined, Akinori grabbed my shoulder, 

"Hey we all know that was a good hit." He said and grinned at me. I smiled and headed over to the coach with the rest of the team, 

"I've set up a friendly shared practice this weekend with Nekoma. They've got a few good first years and seeing as our first years haven't bellied up yet, I want you guys to step up your game." 

"Yes sir." We all said. He dismissed us and waddled over to his office. 

"Nekoma, my friend goes there." I said, Akaashi the only one to turn and act interested, 

"Yeah?" He stepped back to walk next to me, 

"Yeah, he's a first year, Kuroo. He's been my friend for a little, I can say that him and his best friend are definitely the talent coach is talking about." I recalled the incredible duo, Kuroo and Yamamoto, I'd seen them play in middle school, then at the park one day. We became friends by meeting up and practicing at the park all summer. 

"Good, then you know what to look for." He said. 

"Oh, yeah i guess i do." I thought about how much i'd learned about their playing style. Yama being hard to read since he was so energized. 

I looked over and Akaashi had disappeared. 

He was at his locker, already stripping his clothes off. I hurried over to my locker, needing to bury my face in something and not worry about anyone seeing me. 

____

The sweaty clothes fell at Akaashi's feet, he picked them up and wrapped them in the plastic bag before putting them in his gym bag. He grabbed the towel and turned towards the showers. 

Bokuto was bent over, his head in his locker. His arms up and gripping the sides, the veins popping out on his hands, jeeze he was gripping that metal. Akaashi followed the back of his neck down between his shoulder blades and down his spine. His ass perked up as he rubbed his face back and forth on his gym bag. 

Weird kid, but Akaashi let that go in lieu of the view he was getting at the moment. 

Bokuto snapped up and Akaashi averted himself, storming back to the showers. He turned on the water and let it just smack into his face. 

"Idiot." He mumbled to himself before scrubbing his skin down. He ignored the semi-boner and went through the list of things he hated. But even the tiny rat dog his grandmother owned didn't undo what Bokuto had done. 

"Hmm-hm-mm-mmhm," Humming. He shook his head as Bokuto and that stupid melody came nearer and nearer. He needed to get out of this place. 

"Oh fuck," Bokuto cursed, something smacked the ground and slipped under Akaashi's door. It was a container of body wash. He bent down and looked at the label, 'Midnight Forest' the scent read, well whatever it was he wishes it was all burnt in a fire so he could stop smelling it when he was alone. 

"Here dumbass." He kicked the bottle back out to Bokuto. 

"Oh Akaashi! Great!" Then the stall next to him locked and Akaashi sank onto the floor, why him? 

Bokuto resumed his humming, the scent of his bodywash washing over Akaashi. He looked at his feet, hoping maybe something would make the stiffness in his groin disappear. 

"Akaashi," Bokuto said, "Will you toss me some at lunch?" He asked. 

"I'd rather eat my lunch," Akaashi said. He waited for the pouting, the begging, 

"I have that by the way!" He saw Bokuto grab the top of the stall and he jumped up to smack his fingers, 

"Ow," Bokuto whined, 

"Well why the hell were you gonna do that?" He asked, 

"I wasn't going to look Akaashi, jeeze." He scoffed, 

"That's not the point." He mumbled and turned off his water, the fear had done what nothing else had been able to. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and gathered up his things. He heard Bokuto do the same and instead of running away he turned around and put his annoyed face on. 

"Akaashi, please toss me some, either at lunch or after school?" He begged, Akaashi rolled his eyes, he wanted to say no. He wanted to go home and scream into his pillow. 

"Fine, after school." Akaashi turned on his heels and headed back to the locker room. Bokuto was behind him, he felt like he was being watched and hurried to his locker a little faster, hoping nothing had gotten on his towel, especially nothing brown or unexplainable. 

He slid on the briefs and checked the towel, nothing. What was he looking at then? Akaashi turned and Bokuto was bobbing his head, clearly singing in his head. That was the only thing going through that boy was music. 

"What song is that?" Akaashi asked, Bokuto spun around and smiled, making Akaashi's stomach flip. 

"My mom used to sing it to us, i think it's some kind of lullaby or something." He shrugged, "It's like the only song i actually remember the words to." 

"It's nice." Akaashi said before finishing getting dressed. 

____

I got my uniform together on my own this time, but i kind of wanted to forget how to do my tie so Akaashi would come do it again. But that was childish and I wasn't going to pretend to be dumb just to get his attention. Not that i really had to pretend sometimes. 

It was the middle of class by the time he crossed my mind again, the way his towel had been just a tad too low on his waist and the dimples at the top of his ass were peaking out the top. I'd nearly slipped and fell into him, if he hadn't sped up i would've grabbed him to steady myself, instead I'd grabbed the back of the lockers. Thankfully, not instead. 

The bell for lunch sounded and I rushed out, grabbing the container I asked my sister to sneak for me. Wanaka would do anything sneaky, which paid off here and there. I'm sure it would bite me in the ass one day. 

"Akaashi!" I called as i ran up behind him in the hall. 

"Oh lovely, no peace from you." He sighed and looked up at me for a brief moment. I handed him the container and he sighed again, "I said you didn't have to," He showed me his own container, 

"Switch then." I said and snatched his container, he didn't object with words, but the look on his face wasn't exactly agreement. 

We walked over behind the gym and sat down, Akaashi pulling out a book before unwrapping the lunch, 

"Is this takeout?" He asked, 

"Yeah, sorry, we can switch back.." I offered his container back, 

"No shot," He grinned, "I haven't had takeout in a long time." He actually smiled and began eating. 

I unwrapped the container in my hands, noticing the higher quality food immediately, 

"I feel bad, i just gave you the one way ticket to love handles and you gave me this fine dinning experience." I looked up and saw him with full cheeks, he blushed before swallowing what i assumed was too big of a bite, 

"Please no, I made that myself so it isnt very fine. Also," He waved his sticks at me, "Love handles are nothing to be ashamed about, they're called handles for a reason." 

Now i turned red. I looked away and peaked at my sides, no love handles yet. I started eating the food he made, tasting exactly how fresh it was, he did shop at that fancy grocery store. 

"This is great." I said with a mouth full of food, we looked at each other with full mouths and smiled. 

We finished our food in silence, Akaashi reading as I leaned back and thought about the next thing i would say. 

"So, are we friends?" I blurted, 

"Uh," Akaashi turned and scratched his head, "Yeah, why not?" He shrugged, 

"Boo Ya." I said, 

"But not if you keep saying that dumb shit." He warned, I laughed, 

"No promises, but also no takesies backsies." I pointed at him and saw his neck flush. 

"Fine." He grumbled and put his nose back in his book. 

The afternoon classes went by quickly, and when the final bell rang i rushed out of the building. 

Akaashi was already changing when I got to the locker room, he was bent over in his briefs, pulling on his shorts. 

"Hey." He mumbled, not moving any quicker. I quickly ripped off the uniform and hung it up in the locker, 

"Bokuto, your bruised." He said. 

"What? Where?" I asked, turning to look at my back, but i only saw the back of my briefs. 

"On the back of your bad knee, I don't think we should push it." He said and walked over to me, he knelt down behind me, 

"It's probably from the ice last night, i slept on the icepack on a stack of pillows.." i tried to brush it off, but his fingers wrapped around my knee and as soon as his thumb pressed on my leg i felt the sore pain. 

I hissed and looked back at him, He looked up at me and shook his head, 

"You need to rest this." He stood up, his fingers running up the side of my thigh. I felt goosebumps prickle my legs after his fingers left my skin. 

"Are you momming me right now? You're not going to toss me any?" I asked, irritated that the bruising even happened, 

"Yes, I shouldn't have even ran with you yesterday, the stupid back and forth was probably too much on your knee unbraced." He came around to lean against Washio's locker. 

"I think I would know what's too much, it didn't hurt that bad." I pouted, slipping into the white tights. 

"Bokuto," He said softly, i turned and he wasn't looking at me, "I'll toss to you another day, but I'm not going to help you hurt yourself." 

"I-" he walked back to his locker on the other side of the bench. I sighed, he was right of course. I needed to rest it, especially if it was bruising. 

My phone started ringing, i searched my uniform until i found it and flipped it open, 

"Hello," I said, 

"Bokuto, some kids are being mean to Sachie." It was Wanaka. I checked if Akaashi was still here, he was. 

"Where are you guys? Shouldn't you be home already?" I asked, i rushed to get the rest of my clothes on. 

"We went to the park after, mom dropped us off." She said, "But these boys keep picking on her, making fun of her eyes and her nose." Wanaka explained, 

"Did you say anything to them?" I grabbed my bag and shut the locker, 

"No, they would just be mean to me too.. I have the same nose.." She sounded actually frightened about something so small. 

"Ok, I'm on my way. I don't know how long til i get there but don't leave til i do." I said and hung up. 

"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked, walking out next to me, 

"My sisters are getting picked on at the park, but i can't run because of my knee so," I sighed and looked over at him, his pretty face tilting up to me, 

"I'll walk with you, the park is on my way home." He said. 

"You don't have to, my sisters can be a little much." I warned, secretly hoping he would still walk with me. 

"No worries, i have cousins." He smiled and we walked out of the gym. 

Most of the walk was silent, his hands were tucked in his pockets and he kept a steady pace, not slowing down even though the heat was beating down on us. 

"So, what are their names?" He asked, 

"Well, we have Sachie Bokuto and Wanaka Bokuto. They're twins, just starting middle school too."

"Cute names." He said. I shrugged, they were cute kids. 

The park came into sight and I saw them sitting on the bench alone, the boys must have left, 

"Kotaro!" Sachie shouted and hopped off the bench. She ran over and wrapped her arms around my waist. 

"Did they leave?" I asked and ran a hand along her back, 

"Yeah, Wanaka scared them off." She mumbled into my stomach before turning and looking up at Akaashi. 

"Who's that?" Wanaka beat her to the question, she came over and looked at Akaashi with the same face he gave me most times. 

"Im Keiji Akaashi, you are?" He kept the hard face, she did too. They were like the same person, 

"Im Wanaka Bokuto." She spat and crossed her arms. 

"Wanaka, knock it off." I said, but she and Akaashi continued the stare down. 

"How do you know my brother?" She asked, 

"We're on the volleyball team together, I'm the setter." He answered her without changing the hardness of his gaze, 

"Well I'm a setter on the girls team," She raised her eyebrows at him as if she was waiting for him to one-up her. 

"Are you saying you're better than I am?" He asked, mocking her eyebrow raise. 

Watching them together was scary, and i looked down to see Sachie thinking the same thing, her fists clenched around my shirt. 

"I will be, when I'm older." She turned her head, 

"I can't wait." He grinned, she actually smiled at him. She hasn't smiled in awhile. 

Sachie let go and walked over to Wanaka, the girls getting into a whisper fit rather quickly, 

"Sorry about her." I said to Akaashi, he laughed, 

"She's great. I hope she is better than me one day." He wasn't looking at me as he approached me, hence I watched him walk right into me. 

"Oh, I- ugh, sorry." He rambled and stepped back. It was easily my fault, I could've moved, I had time to move. I just hadn't. 

"No worries, pay back for this morning I guess." I laughed about the window situation. 

He grumbled before saying goodbye to my sisters, 

"See you at practice, ice your knee." He said and took off down the road. 

"Can you get us a ride?" Wanaka asked, 

"Hell yeah." I laughed

____

Akaashi got home after stopping for more chips, he set down his bag and heard a weird noise from inside. He unzipped it and cursed, Bokuto's red notebook. He must've accidentally taken it after lunch, or when they were changing after class. 

-Hey Bokuto, I've got your homework book somehow...

B- I was just looking for that, weird. Well, I can come get it. Unless you wanna just send me pictures of the homework and I'll rewrite it. 

-That's stupid, just come get your book

Akaashi sent his location to Bokuto. 

He looked around and saw that he had a pile of sweaty clothes on the living room floor and all his dishes were out from making his lunch last night. 

Quickly he cleaned up and shoved a throw pillow in front of the bags of chips. 

The doorbell chimed and Akaashi walked over to the entrance, 

"Hey, wait what is wrong with you?" He asked, Bokuto was panting, his hand bracing the doorframe, 

"I didn't realize you lived at the top of this hill, can i sit?" He asked, clearly dehydrating,

"Here, I'll get you water too." He showed Bokuto to the couch and walked into the kitchen to get him water, 

"Do you have ice?" He called, Akaashi sighed, his knee. 

"Why did you walk? I would've gotten you a ride if you needed." Akaashi called as he grabbed the ice wrap from the freezer. He came back to Bokuto laying on the floor, 

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked, 

"Better for posture, can I use some of those pillows?" He asked. Akaashi grabbed up the throw pillows and knelt down to help him. They set up the pillow tower and Akaashi wrapped his knee, 

"Jeeze, that's amazing." He sighed in relief and Akaashi slowly lowered his leg onto the pillows, 

"It's just a cooling wrap, you can have it." He offered. Bokuto sat up on his elbows and reached for the water. He gulped it down impressively fast. 

"AH," He breathed, "thank you for that." Bokuto set the glass down before laying back down. 

"I'll be out of your hair soon, my knee just hated that whole adventure." He said, but Akaashi liked having company, better than being alone in this big house. 

"I don't mind, stay as long as you need." He was still knelt down next to Bokuto's legs. His hand still rested on his thigh. He didn't want to be weird, but Bokuto didn't even notice that he was touching him. 

Akaashi leaned back against the couch, his one leg folded up and the other stretched out near Bokuto's head. He was only in socks and saw Bokuto look down at his foot. 

"Nice socks." They were pink. 

"Thanks, my mom likes when i wear pink." Bokuto had his eyes shut, but he still seemed awake, 

"Me too," He mumbled, clearly falling asleep, "I like when you wear pink Akaashi." He finished before drifting off. Akaashi turned red as Bokuto had reached over and held his ankle, going to pat his foot most likely. 

"Are you asleep?" Akaashi asked softly, but Bokuto just kept breathing. Well, now he was stuck like this. Bokuto grabbing his ankle and His hand on his thigh. He leaned back and drifted off himself. 

He felt Bokuto moving, his hand fell off his thigh. Did he pretend to still be asleep? Or di...

A hand went across Akaashi's lap, then he felt the weight of Bokuto's head lay across his thighs. Bokuto wrapped his other arm around the back of Akaashi. He waited until he heard the deep rhythmic breathing to open his eyes and look at Bokuto curled up on his lap. 

An owl acting like a cat. 

He gently reached down and set his hand on Bokuto's shoulder. It had been awhile since anyone trusted him like this, cuddled him like this. He turned his head onto his shoulder and dozed back into a nap. 

"Akaashi," He heard his name and blinked a few times, Bokuto was standing infront of him. 

"I'm gonna head home, it's nearly ten at night." Akaashi jumped up and rubbed his eyes, 

"What?" He wasn't his brightest straight out of sleep. 

"I'm gonna go, it's late." Bokuto summarized. Akaashi rolled his eyes, 

"No i understood, I just.. how?" He laughed and walked over to his bag to grab the notebook. 

"Thanks," Bokuto grabbed the notebook, "and for the knee care." He added. 

"Anytime," Akaashi smiled, "Let me call you a ride." He pulled out his phone, 

"I'll be fine, its downhill now," He waved Akaashi off, 

"No," He said firmly, "I'm not going to let you undo all the rest you just gave yourself." He pointed for Bokuto to sit down, 

"I'm not letting you buy me a ride home, I can walk just fine." He protested. 

"You're nuts, it's way too late to walk alone out there." Akaashi wasn't going to feel right just letting him walk out there. 

"It's fine Akaashi, unless you're dead set.. but i really don't want you to pay for a ride, it's going to be so expensive this late.." Bokuto pleaded, 

"Then just stay in the guest room, do your homework, and on my ride to school in the morning I'll drop you off at your house to get ready." 

"I can't intrude like that." Bokuto waved his arms, 

"It's not intruding if i'm inviting you." He pointed out. He watched Bokuto contemplate before he nodded, 

"Fine, that seems like a compromise." Bokuto held out his hand for a handshake. 

"No." Akaashi rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. He went into his room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and one of his big pink shirts. He brought the clothes and a towel to the guest room and called Bokuto up, 

"Here, if you want to change or shower. My room is across the hall if you need anything." He said and watched Bokuto look around the room. He seemed slightly amazed, but Akaashi was still groggy from the long nap. His neck feeling the ache from being kinked up. 

Akaashi headed back to his room, he fell into his bed and wrestled off his clothes. He kept his briefs on and pulled the blanket balled up at the bottom of the bed. 

"Akaashi?" He heard Bokuto ask from outside his door. He looked over and saw the feet on the other side of his door. 

"What?" He mumbled and waited for Bokuto to answer, 

"How do you turn on this shower?" He asked, 

"What..." He grumbled and stormed over to the door, he yanked it open and scowled at Bokuto, 

"You turn the handle," He grumbled at him. 

"Uh..." Bokuto was bright red, "I tried that and nothing happened." He pointed over to the bathroom. 

____

Akaashi stormed into the bathroom that I couldn't work. He grumbled instructions but he was nearly naked. 

I watched him lean into the shower and was paying no attention as he showed me how to turn it on. 

"Got it?" He turned and frowned at me, I giggled, 

"No, hold on." I stepped infront of him and reached for the middle handle, "This way?" I asked and yanked the handle towards me. 

"No, you have to pull it out first, no wonder nothing happened." Akaashi reached from behind me and his chest pressed into my back, he pulled the handle and the water came out. 

"Oh shit, sorry." I was embarrassed and now a little turned on. 

"It's fine Bo, just push it to turn it off." He withdrew his arm and I turned around, 

"Thank you." I looked at his face and saw how tired he was, but he wasn't frowning or scowling at me. That was nice. 

He walked off and I got into the shower after removing my clothes. 

I felt my face still hot from Akaashi touching me, being nearly naked, and me curling up in his lap like a child. 

I had no idea why or when i had readjusted, but i knew that we slept that way for hours. His arm had been on my waist when I woke up, I had to slip out from under him slowly, not wanting to freak out and startle him any. 

I washed my face aggressively and sighed into my hands. 

Sleeping here was a terrible idea.


	4. PreGame

I woke up five minutes before my alarm, to be fair I had been waking up all night. I turned off the alarms and rolled out of the bed. I had to break the news to Akaashi now. I grabbed the clothes he'd given me and walked out in my underwear. 

Akaashi was in his bathroom, his door open so I could see him at his sink brushing his teeth. He was in long pajama pants atleast. 

"Hey hey hey." I said and stood in the doorway. He jumped and turned with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, he grumbled and turned back around. He could see me in the mirror so I held up the ripped shirt, 

"BOKUTO!" He yelled and pointed at the reflection of me holding up the shirt. 

"I didnt mean to! It was too small, I got it on and tried to get it off and it ripped!" I lifted the pants up next and he turned around to scold me. 

"I'm never giving you anything again!" He yanked them out of my hands and tossed them on his bedroom floor. I pouted as he continued to frown at me, 

"I'm sorry, I'll buy you more." I offered, "I'll do whatever you want me to." I tilted my head and watched him thinking about my offers. 

"You couldn't handle that, just lend me some clothes and I'll rip them." He squinted at me and rolled his eyes before turning around. He wiped his face and took a deep breath. 

"I made breakfast already, it's down on the table." He said and walked into his room. 

"Oh, I can't eat before practice, I'll get so sick." I followed him into the room and sat down on the large blue chair in the corner. I turned so my legs hung over the arm, it was nice in here. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the few forgotten glow in the dark stars. 

"I had those." I pointed at the stars and he just grumbled. 

I looked over and saw him pulling on a blue shirt. I watched him walk around and gather up his things before he turned and froze with his eyes growing. 

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked and I quickly hopped out of the chair, 

"I was not watching you, I was daydreaming." I recovered. He shrugged, 

"About what?" He asked and I decided to just walk out before i buried myself in a terrible knot of lies. 

____Saturday morning 6:00am____

Akaashi rolled over and hit the snooze button. Thanks to the practice game this afternoon they didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn. 

He saw his phone was lit up on the nightstand and lifted it to check the notifications. 

Bokuto: 10 new messages

Mom: Put money on the card, love you xx 

Washio: Answer Bokuto, he made me text you. 

Akinori: Bokuto wants your attention, he asked me to see if you would answer me. 

Akaashi grumbled out loud. Bokuto had made him practice extra the rest of the week and prepared him to meet Kuroo, who apparently was a tall, dark, and scary boy. 

B: Hey hey hey good morning!!

B: Wanna practice? 

B: Please???

B: Wait, maybe we could get Akinori to join

B: O.O 

B: Are you still asleep?? 

B: Sleepy Akaashi, wake up!!! 

B: If I were there i would be yelling so imagine my screams.... AHAHHHAHHHHH 

B: Are you just ignoring me? You are always awake before me... :(

B: Akaashi, I'm sorry for whatever i did.. :'(

Akaashi laughed and texted him back, 

\- Hey Bo, I'm awake right now. I was not ignoring you, you didn't do anything wrong. I was getting sleep since you kept me out so late. 

B: OMG YAY. I thought you were like over me

Akaashi thought about how much he wanted to be over Bokuto, both over him emotionally and over him physically... 

\- I wish .. I can meet you at the bottom of the hill in 30.

B: I'm already here... I'm actually on your front steps.

\- ....

B: OvO

\- Door's unlocked. I'm getting in the shower. 

Akaashi set his phone down and slid out of bed. He was already naked since he'd passed out straight out of his shower last night. He stepped into his bathroom and heard Bokuto running up the stairs. He slammed the door shut and hurried over the the shower, no way was Bokuto about to barge in and catch him naked. 

The water was too cold as it trickled on his feet while he huddled in the corner waiting for it to warm up. 

"Hey hey hey," Bokuto burst through the door and Akaashi shuddered. 

"Of course you would invite yourself into my bathroom." Akaashi mumbled and stepped into the newly hot water. 

Akaashi listened to Bokuto start his rambling, he washed his hair and body before Bokuto decided to take a breath. 

"Yeah?" Akaashi laughed

"Yeah, sorry. Did I intrude too much?" He asked causing Akaashi to burst into laughter, 

"I'm getting used to you intruding too much." He said and reached out to grab a towel from the rack next to the shower. He wrapped his waist and stepped out. 

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took in Bokuto. He'd slid up to sit on the counter, his double knee pads and short black shorts the only thing on his body. His exposed abdomen made Akaashi blush deeply. He stood next to Bokuto at the sink and began the process of washing his face and brushing his teeth. 

He felt eyes on him as he tried hard not to blush or look up at Bokuto. 

He spat into the sink and thought he heard Bokuto mumble, he turned and looked up at Bokuto with his hand over his mouth. 

"Huh?" Akaashi said as he wiped his mouth and looked away from the frosted owl. 

"I.. I bit my tongue.. um, on accident.." He said and hopped off the counter. 

"Ouch, you good?" Akaashi asked and headed into his room, leaving the door open behind him. 

"Um, sure." Bokuto said and took up his new spot on the chair in the corner of the room. Akaashi stepped around his bed so Bokuto wouldn't see him changing. 

____

"Are we gonna practice before the game Akaashi?" I asked from my position on the chair. He sighed, 

"Do we have to? I'm getting hungry, and im exhausted from the rest of the week.." Akaashi turned and gave me the sweetest look his sleek face could muster. How could I push the topic looking at him this way.

"No, I just thought you wanted to... Sorry for pushing you all week." I apologized and watched him bend down to pull on his briefs under his towel before letting the towel drop to the ground. He turned so I could only see the top of his ass, but the view full of his back.

"It's no big deal, i don't mind practicing during the week. I just wanna save a few weekends to relax." He shrugged before the elaborate gears of muscles under his tan skin when to work as he slipped on white tights and gold running shorts.

He cut off the show with a black Fukurodani shirt and finger combed his hair before turning to face me. Golly, he looked good in anything. 

"Wanna just go for a short run? Nothing that'll piss your knee off?" He asked. I smiled at him before answering, 

"Hell yeah, we can jog to wherever you want food?" I sprang out of the chair and waited for him to walk around his bed. 

"Well then let's go." He mumbled and walked out of the room 

Nearly a thirty minute jog to a random street later.. We stopped and caught our breaths. Akaashi was in better shape than I was, even though I looked bigger. 

"Here," He pointed to the right, I turned and saw the small door tucked between a dress shop and perfumery. 

"What is it?" I asked as I looked around for a sign, 

"A small mom and pop shop. My family has come here for as long as i've been alive." He said and led the way through the dark glass door. 

Immediately there were stairs leading us up into a small room. There was a young lady leaning against what i assumed was a hostess station. It looked more like a tall nightstand. 

"Hina, two please." Akaashi said with a slight smirk as she nearly jumped out of her skin from shock. 

"Keiji! Don't sneak up here like that." She giggled with him and walked around the station to him. They wrapped each other up in a hug and before the jealousy kicked in, I realized now how much stronger and bigger he was compared to her. She leaned back in the hug and I saw her short hair fly back before falling ontop of her shoulders as he stood he back up. 

It was awkward to just stand at the top of the stairs, but I was going to let these two reunite before i inserted myself, something I was working on. 

"Hina, this is my friend Bokuto." He pointed at me and she looked over with wide eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare," She laughed and stepped closer to me, "It's just I didn't think Keiji had any other friends besides my family." She looked back at him and made a face, whatever she did made Akaashi scold her, a look I have gotten very familiar with. 

"Well, this way you two." She smiled and headed through the red door, as soon as I stepped in I could smell the food, good food. There were a few tables in this room, but she walked us straight out another door onto a huge rooftop patio. A few people were out here, enjoying the food and drinks under the shade of their table umbrellas. 

"Wow," I exclaimed, "I had no idea this place existed." She sat us at the table near the edge of the patio. I looked over the railing and saw one of the most beautiful spots in Tokyo. Not that the entire city wasn't gorgeous, but I had seen so much of it so many times I was numb to its beauty. 

But I had never seen this. 

"It's a preserve." Akaashi said from next to me, "The owners here and another family bought the land and upkeep it. People can't access it so it doesn't get tainted." He was looking at me as he explained it, burning a hole in my cheek. 

"There's a table down there, why would there be a table if people can't go to it?" I asked, refusing to look up and meet his eyes. 

"Only the owners have access, it's from the back of the shop, so only the keyholders can get to it." He turned away and sat down at the table. 

"It's gorgeous." I said as I joined him. There wasn't a menu on the table, but Akaashi didn't seem phased by it. 

"What do they have here?" I asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to know I had no idea what was going on. 

"It's whatever Kaito and Mei felt like making today. It's not a traditional place. It's one set course for the day and they don't make anything else that day. " He smiled, as if he was genuinely happy for the first time. I had never seen this face, this version of him. 

I liked it, too much. I wanted that to be what I looked at for a long time. Too long of a time to focus on volleyball. 

"So Kaito and Mei are the owners?" I asked, he nodded, 

"They got it from Mei's grandparents about two years ago. But it's always a couple in the kitchen and the children working everything else. Hina has been my friend since she was born." He pointed back at the bar on the side of the patio. I looked and saw a few girls, one who looked just like Hina but taller, and two who were clearly related, but different since they had dyed hair. 

"Wow, so," I looked back at the table, "You and Hina are just friends? I thought..." I was cut off by his chuckling, I looked up and saw his twisted smirk, 

"No, We are just friends.." He looked off to the side as if thinking, "We have.. too much in common to be together." He avoided my eyes as he finished his thought. Too much? How is that possible.. 

"Like, you guys would argue too much or something?" I asked, not understanding why they weren't together, especially since she was a very attractive girl. 

"I'm buzzing in with 'or something' and leaving it at that." He waved his hands to end the conversation. I shrugged and chalked it up to something weird happened between them. 

____

Akaashi wanted to smack himself for saying anything. How would Bokuto have gotten the hint? He was practically brain dead when it came to subtlety. He felt the embarrassment warm up his face and excused himself. 

He walked back to the dining room and was headed to the bathroom when Hina stopped him. 

"So?" She poked his sides and wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Oh leave it, he doesn't even know." He said, she feigned shock and crossed her arms, 

"But, do you...?" She asked, a childish smirk on her lips. He reached out and used his two fingers to pull the edges of her mouth down into a frown, 

"Is that any of your business? I don't even know if he's into that." He spat and watched her continue to laugh at him, 

"Well, I'll find out. Because if he isn't..." She winked, "I'll gladly take that for a spin." 

Akaashi pretended to gag at her. She only kept laughing and poking his now crossed arms, 

"Keiji, just leave it to me." She got up on her toes and kissed his nose, forcing him to scrunch up his face like a child. She walked around and pushed him so he turned and headed back out to the patio. 

They casually walked back to the table, where she began to smile and blush at Bokuto. Akaashi knew it was just a game but he still felt his stomach get knots of unease. 

"So, you boys on the team together?" She asked, tapping her pen on her pouty bottom lip. Akaashi could see Bokuto looking, he just couldn't tell if he was enjoying it. 

"Yeah, he's my setter, i mean.." Bokuto rubbed his face in his hands, "Not my setter, the teams setter.. " He looked back up at her. Akaashi watched her give him a sweet face, a skill he had never been able to learn. She had taught him many things, but he would never be able to master her shapeshifting effect. 

"No worries, I'm sure he likes setting for you, he's usually pretty picky about his friends." She ratted him out and so he kicked her ankle. She gave him a sharp look which prompted a furrowed brow in return, he didn't want her to just give him away. 

"Well, I did bother him alot about it so, I'm sure he just felt bad for me." He laughed, looking at Akaashi. Akaashi held the eye contact a moment too long, but Bokuto didn't look away first. 

Fuck, He felt the knots in his stomach turn into butterflies. Stupid Bokuto and his stupid face. 

"That's how he became my friend, I was basically his younger sister just pestering him all the time until he became my best friend." She pointed her pen at his face and smiled, 

"I guess I have a type then." Akaashi mumbled. They both burst into laughter and he realized how similar they were in that moment. Boy he was in trouble. 

The food came out, carried by the youngest set of twins. Akaashi thanked them and slipped them money. They took off running with the change, 

"Do you always give them money?" Bokuto asked with a mouthful of food. Akaashi hated that he thought that was cute. 

"Yeah, usually my family will end up tipping each one of them by the end of the night, but we aren't staying that long." He looked down at the freshly prepared meal, inhaling the aroma. Whatever it was smelled amazing. 

"I like that." He smiled before returning to his food. Akaashi wanted to smile back at him, to not feel so awkward watching him inhale his food. 

____

"I ate too much." I complained as I collapsed on the couch. He walked into the living room and rolled his eyes at me. 

"You had one plate, you'll be okay in a few minutes." He assured me, touching my head as he passed me. 

"When is the game?" I asked, feeling the food settled in my stomach. 

"In like four hours." He answered, walking back and sitting near my feet. 

"Okay, I might take a nap." I said, scooting down so my head was on the throw pillow, but then i felt my feet push against his thigh. He grabbed my ankles before i curled my legs and set them ontop of his legs. 

"Akinori, Washio, and Haruki are meeting here an hour before so we can go together." He said, his fingers lingering on my legs. I wasn't about to object. 

"Fine, wake me up before then?" I asked, before closing my eyes. 

"Of course." He said, his fingers dancing up and down my calve as i dozed off. 

~ I had hands around my waist, strong hands. I leaned back against the person, warmth spreading through my body as we swayed together. I looked down and saw waves lapping at my toes, sand squishing between them. 

"Is it good?" The person asked, their voice coming from the crook of my neck. I leaned to the side and let their lips graze my skin. I reached back and felt the short hair in my fingers as i pulled them into my skin. The hand on my waist slipped beneath the swimtrunks and I felt something pressing against my ass. 

I let out a moan as they rubbed me, licking circles on the back of my neck and shoulders. 

"It's good." I responded and turn around, the face was clear, but i didn't know who it was. I knew they were hot, i knew they were naked. I'd seen the body infront of me before. 

We laid down and my trunks disappeared, the sand turning into a bed. I felt them kissing my thighs as they bent beside their head. My legs were over their shoulders as they kissed up my stomach and chest. The face became obvious as they pushed into me, 

"Akaashi." I moaned ~

____

"Akaashi." 

It woke him up, turning to see if Bokuto was awake already, but he was still asleep. His hands were thrown up over his head and he was making small breathy noises. Akaashi thought maybe he was hallucinating, there was no way he'd heard his name. 

He shut his eyes and leaned back on the cushions, 

Bokuto let out a moan and Akaashi jumped. He looked down and watched Bokuto sleep, his breathing sending his chest up and down deeply. He watched his fingers twitch, his toes curl and uncurl as he dreamed. 

"Are you a dog?" Akaashi whispered to himself, who whimpered and twitched while they slept? 

He laughed before returning to his nap position. As he was drifting he heard Bokuto speak again, 

"Please.." He mumbled, his voice distorted as he talked in his sleep, "Akaashi.." 

Akaashi sat up again, knowing he had heard his name this time. He watched Bokuto continue his twitching until he felt his leg relax under his hand. 

He watched Bokuto jolt up, that's when he threw himself back and shut his eyes. He didn't want to have that conversation right now, if Bokuto even remembered his dream. 

Akaashi let his mind wonder, what had been happening? Please what? Maybe it was a volleyball dream, and the moan was a grunt.. He did fall alot in practice. 

"Damn it Kotaro." He heard Bokuto whisper and he felt his hand wrap around hisown as Bokuto took his legs off his lap. He heard him pace around the room

Bokuto laid back down on the couch, putting his head on Akaashi's right leg. He heard Bokuto mumble, 

"Akaashi? You up?" He waited, not knowing whether or not to answer, "Akaashi?" Bokuto asked again and Akaashi dignified him with a grumble. 

"What?" He kept his head back as he faked a sleepy grumble. Bokuto lifted his head, 

"Am i bothering you?" He asked, his hand pushing into his thigh to hold his shoulders up, 

"No, just go back to sleep." Akaashi put his hand on the back of Bokuto's shoulder and pushed him back down. Bokuto put his head down on his lap and his one arm across his lap. Akaashi looked down and saw he had his other hand curled under his stomach. 

He rubbed Bokuto's back for a minute, feeling the solid muscle relax under his hand as Bokuto drifted back to sleep. He was confused about why Bokuto was so needy both times he napped here, but at the same time he didn't want to question him and make it awkward. 

Akaashi went back to sleep with his hand on Bokuto's back.


	5. Game

"Wow, cozy you two?" Akinori. 

I pushed off of Akaashi's lap and fought my eyes to open. Akaashi calmly woke up and looked over to me. 

"Huh?" He said, rubbing his eyes. I watched Akinori file away the image as he nodded his head, 

"Next time we have nap time can i be invited? You two looked KNOCKED out." He laughed and sat down on the couch across from Akaashi on the chaise. 

"We didn't mean to sleep that long." I said, rubbing my neck and subtly checking the status of my crotch. All good. 

"Well I am an hour early, I just wanted to hang for a bit before the game." He said, kicking up his feet. 

"It's a practice game, we don't need mr. future captain getting all worked up." Akaashi side eyed me, i crossed my arms, 

"As if, I know these kids. I won't get worked up." I lied, boldly. Both of them laughed and I hated seeing them be all friendly and gang up on me. I was going to carry this team one day. 

"Oh come on hun, we all know how you're going to act tomorrow." Akaashi smiled and Akinori, who nodded, 

"Yeah Bokuto," Akinori agreed, "It's gonna be quite the performance." 

"This isn't fair!" I pouted, "You two can't gang up on me." 

Akaashi laughed and shot his hand out to brush my knee, Akinori noticed everything. He definitely read me like a book and i felt like he was going to say something in front of everyone. 

"We aren't ganging up on you, we're just messing around." Akinori winked at me and I huffed before excusing myself. Akinori picked up on my heel and followed me into the bathroom, 

"You have no personal space," I said and leaned against the sink while he walked past me to sit on the edge of the tub, 

"It's a gift," He touched his chest as if blessed by what i said, "Anyway, about that nap.." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

"No No," I shook my head, "What did you tell him when you followed me INTO the bathroom? " I asked, worried he would think we were messing around or something irrational. 

"I just said i had some gossip to get from you, he smirked and let me go." Akinori laughed and played with his gray hair. 

I crossed my arms and leaned back, 

"SO.." Akinori grinned, "The nap?" he pressed, 

"Was a nap, I was asleep." I stuck my tongue out at him, he reached forward and pinched my shin. 

"I want details on how you ended up on his lap like that." He crossed his arms to mock me, 

"I was laying the other way and HE put my feet on his lap and fell asleep, we probably slept like that for thirty minutes, but then i woke up sweating and had to readjust. So I just asked him if it was ok and he told me to shut up and pulled me into him. That's it, just some platonic napping." I threw my hands up in defense as he gawked at me. 

"Bokuto, nothing about that sounds very platonic." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Of course it didn't, because if i was being honest, it wasn't. Not for me atleast. 

"It's fine, im focusing on volleyball," I shrugged and turned to face the mirror, Akinori's smug face was in the corner of the mirror. 

He smiled, "You like him don't you?" He asked. I pretended to be above the thought, 

"Him? No, not like that." I waved him off but i knew he knew. 

"I guess that's good, seeing as what happened with Ryuu.." I turned and tried to recreate the scold that Akaashi had showed me so many times, but he just kept the smug smirk plastered on his face. 

"Ryuu was, just a fling, I never would have dated him." I defended myself, 

"Ryuu thought differently, said you two had something good." Akinori giggled, 

"Okay well he was delusional," I sighed, remembering the shit show that was last year. 

"Or he was obsessed with you, not in a good way." Akinori chimed, "Plus, I'll never understand why you slept with him.." 

"I was desperate! I just needed someone okay? And he was always there, always saying he wanted to, it was easy. This," I pointed out to Akaashi, "Isn't that." 

"So there is a 'this'?" He smirked and I pouted, giving myself away yet again. 

"There is a tension, that's all i know." I opened the bathroom door to end the conversation and walked right into the thin wall that was Washio. 

"Akaashi said I would find you two gossip girls in here." He mumbled and looked at us. Akinori made a fake chuckle noise before squeezing past us, turning around only to stick his tongue out at me. 

"If you got here sooner, i would've poured you a glass too." I sighed and pushed past him. He laughed and followed me to the living room. Akaashi hadn't moved from his spot. 

"Is everyone caught up on all your drama Bo?" He asked, the two boys noticing the shortening of my name. I pushed my lips together and nodded, 

"I guess, it is super awkward how invasive they are." I poked them both and walked over to sit next to Akaashi. The two boys stepped closer to each other and Akinori pulled Washio down to whisper in his ear. 

Akaashi turned to me and leaned in, mimicking them. I felt my skin prickle as his breath brushed my ear, 

"I just want them to feel left out too," He said. I smiled and saw Washio widen his eyes, I turned and nearly crashed our noses together, but Akaashi smirked and turned his ear to me, 

"It's working.." I made my breath as warm as i could so not to shock him. He shivered still but kept his face infront of my mouth. 

"Do you want me to keep talking?" I asked, he turned his face and I gave him my ear, 

"If I'm honest," he giggled, "I just enjoyed the feeling.." I turned and gave him big eyes. He casually shrugged and leaned back over to his spot, crossing his arms to look at the boys who were still whispering. 

Washio laughed quietly before stepping away from Akinori. 

"Alright, well we should head out." Akinori clapped his hands and I stood up from the couch. 

____

Akaashi took Bokuto's hand to pull himself from the corner of the sunken pit they made during the nap. He stretched out as soon as his feet hit the ground, jeeze that nap was good. Both naps with Bokuto had been some of the best sleep he'd gotten. 

"Are we walking?" Bokuto asked and looked between everyone. Akaashi nodded, 

"Yeah, we still have plenty of time." He said. Bokuto smiled and adjusted his thigh high knee pads before walking over to the doorway and putting his shoes on. Everyone grabbed their bags and Akaashi watched Akinori poke at Bokuto's sides. Teasing him about something. 

Akaashi was happy to be included in this circle of friends, he would've regretted moving to a different school. Which almost happened over the summer. 

"Race me?" Washio bumped Akinori and they took of running down the street. Bokuto stood with his hands over his head and sighed, 

"Children," He turned to me and huffed, 

"We did that the other day though, give them a break." Akaashi bumped elbows with him. He smiled at him before turning away. Akaashi felt comfortable with him now, atleast enough to casually pat him or bump him without overthinking it. 

"Yeah, well they're only running ahead to torture me." He said before covering his face, "Not that walking with you is torture, i just mean my knee." He put his hand on Akaashi's shoulder to reassure him, Akaashi put his over it, 

"It's fine, I wouldn't have thought that." He said and they dropped their hands together. 

Akaashi felt his phone vibrate, 

Hina- Hey Keiji, i forgot to tell you after you left the restaurant. I don't think Bokuto is into me :(

\- Maybe you aren't his type, he might like blondes. :p

H- Rude.. No, I gave him my number and he politely sent me a no thank you. 

\- YOU WHAT?? I mean.... what did he say? 

H- calm down. I wouldn't have went through with it. He just said he enjoyed the food and that he thinks we could be good friends but he hoped i wasn't looking for more than that. 

\- Oh.. 

H- but i saw how he looked at you.. he likes you. Atleast his eyes like you. ;p

\- shut up

Akaashi finished the walk to the school without thinking about Bokuto, well, thinking about him naked. He most certainly thought about his head on his lap, he remembered at one point putting his hand in his hair and running his fingers through it in a half sleep state. He looked up at the court and saw the hoard of red and black sweatsuits. 

"BOKUTO!" A tall black haired boy yelled, his arms wide, revealing an incredible set of muscles to match Bokuto's. 

"KUROOOOO" He threw his bag off his shoulder and ran over to the spiky haired boy. Bokuto jumped into his arms and Akaashi saw how similar their builds were, even though Kuroo was slightly taller. 

"I've missed your frosted tips!' Kuroo said, 

"I've missed your rooster hair!" Bokuto responded as he was set down. He watched the exchange with an awkward feeling, did he introduce himself? No, he would just sit down and get ready for a practice game. 

He headed to the bench and fixed his tights, then searched his bag for his elbow brace. 

"This is our setter, Akaashi, he is super good." Bokuto. Akaashi looked up to see the towering boys of Nekoma, and in the center his snowy owl with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

"We need a good setter, ours is a third year and not even that great if i'm honest." Kuroo had a deeper voice up close, Akaashi sat up and slipped his sleeve on. 

"Well for a high enough price I will transfer." He joked, but Bokuto got serious, 

"Would you leave me, i mean, leave us?" He stepped forward, Akaashi laughed, 

"No Bokuto, not for less than a million dollars." He looked up at the bright eyed boy and felt his stomach flip. Oh no, not before a game. 

"Well, we don't have that laying around." Kuroo laughed with the other Nekoma boys. They headed off to the other bench and Bokuto knelt infront of him, 

"Hey," He said, messing with his laces, "Do you wanna talk about what you said last year?" He asked. Akaashi sighed and stood up, looking down at him. No he didn't, especially not after how well this year was going. 

"Can we talk about it later?" He stepped to the side and didn't wait for his answer. Why would he want to talk about that now? As if they weren't getting along just fine, more than fine. 

____

The second set came around and we were winning, barely. Kuroo knew my tricks, atleast most of them. I had landed most of my cross shots and a few flew right past Kuroo's finger tips. Akaashi set to me frequently, my lower back and calves on fire as I held myself upon the court. 

"Akinori!" Akaashi called and I sighed in relief, I looked up just in time to see Akaashi brace. A dump. But Akinori was already running up, Kuroo was watching the gray haired hitter. Perfect. Akaashi tipped it over with his left arm and I saw the betrayal on Kuroo's face. 

"YES" I shouted, our final point. We rushed in and gathered Akaashi up in hugs and pats and pokes. He laughed as Washio gave him a simple head pat and moved on. 

"Damn, straight sets too." Kuroo mumbled from behind the net. 

"That's how we do it." I bragged and wrapped an arm around the setters neck, he was reluctantly staying in my grasps as Kuroo laughed, 

"Well, i did say we needed a new setter." Kuroo shrugged and headed off court. 

Everyone headed to the locker rooms and got changed out of our sticky clothes, the coaches leaving us to our own accord for the night. 

"Hey Bo," Akaashi slid up next to me at the lockers, "Invite your Nekoma friends over, I'll host them and the boys for the night. We can order take out or something." 

"Are you sure? I'm sure they have a hotel." I asked, secretly excited to sleep at his house again. 

"Yeah, I have plenty of room. Plus, they won't be in town again until we play them for real." He shrugged and walked back over to his locker to finish changing. 

I grabbed my phone, 

\- Hey, you and Yama can come over to Akaashi's for the night, we're gonna order takeout. Plus he lives in like an insane house and i think he doesn't like being alone in it. 

Kuroo- Yama is the same way. We will be there, send the address because coach wants to scold us at the hotel first. 

-HHAHAH Perfect. 

I sent the address and gave Akaashi a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and gathered his things. I rushed myself and as soon as I shut my locker i saw his smug face. 

"So, sleepover time..." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, 

"I've slept there before, he has spare rooms." I shrugged, but Akinori grabbed my arm, 

"You didn't tell me this story.." He squeezed before i yanked my arm away, 

"Because there isn't a story, I hurt my knee and stayed too late, he insisted." I simplified it and moved on. 

"Can't you be more interesting?" Akinori sighed. Washio joined us on our way out, 

"So, when are you two gonna fuck?" He asked casually, I nearly choked on my spit, 

"Washio!" I smacked him and he just laughed, 

"I mean, it's obvious you want to." He shrugged, "I think he does too." 

"Does not." I shouted, too quick to put the thought down. Washio and Akinori laughed. 

We got back to Akaashi's house, our bags heavier with each step until we crumbled onto the living room floor. 

"Welcome home boys." Akaashi teased as he sat cross legged on the couch. 

"Water.." Washio whined. 

"The cabinets are glass so you can see which one has cups, water is in the fridge." Akaashi said, his finger stuck on the page of his book. I watched him scan the room before returning to his book. 

I stood up and removed the knee pads, I turned to see the back of my knee and heard a hiss. 

"I'll grab that ice wrap." Akaashi slinked off the couch and walked to the kitchen, I followed him to get the other two waters. I reached for the cups and felt hims swat my hand, 

"I'll get it, hop up here." He patted the island counter. I slid up and watched him grab down four cups. He turned and stood between my knees. He wrapped the freezing cloth on my leg and it was my turn to hiss. 

"Fuck that's freezing Akaashi." I whined, but i knew it was going to help. He left his hands on my thighs and looked up at me. 

"It was in the freezer," his voice changed, it was softer now. His eyes glossier, I wanted to say they looked hungry. He wiggled his fingers, his one hand lightening and relaxing as if he contemplated taking it off. 

"It feels good now," i heard my voice lower too, the air between us thickening and he held my eyes. I felt his hand leave my thigh, 

"Fuck it." He mumbled before grabbing the front of my shirt. 

My hands immediatly shot up to his jaw as our lips collided. I felt him go to pull away, but I pulled him closer, his lips vibrating against mine as he moaned. 

His lips were soft, softer than i imagined them, softer than in my dream. There was no fighting for rhythm, our lips moved together automatically. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I got hot in my cheeks. 

I pulled away and caught my breath, his hand fell from my shirt and down to his side. 

"Fuck," I mumbled, he stepped away and my hands fell into my lap. 

"I.." He looked at me with wide eyes, 

"No, no.." I hopped off the counter and grabbed his hand, "Don't think you did anything wrong." I watched him look at our hands, then back to my face. I couldn't look away from his puffy lips. 

"Did you..?" He looked away and i could tell he was embarrassed. I used my other hand to graze his cheek and pull him back to looking at me. I leaned in and felt his arms wrap around my back as we crashed again. 

I opened my lips and smiled against his, he pulled on me and slid one hand up my chest to pull my neck closer. His tongue ran along my lip again and I let him in. He tightened his fingers on the back of my neck and let out a soft whimper as we made out against the kitchen sink. 

FInally he pulled away and his teeth pulled my lip as he did. Fuck, that was good. 

"They're going to wonder what's taking so long..." He flushed pink and grabbed the cups. I stepped back with a stupid grin on my face, feeling how hot my face was, my lips tingling as he filled the cups with water. He turned and gave me a rosy cheeked grin before carrying two cups to the living room. I quickly licked my lips and wiped them, hoping the swelling would go down quicker. 

I grabbed the last two cups and headed back. The cloth around my knee making walking difficult. 

"Ah yes!" Kuroo and Yamamoto were already here, they gladly snagged the water cups and returned to whatever the others had put on TV. I saw Akaashi stoic as he returned to his book, his lips still puffy. 

Akinori and Washio didn't say anything, or even give me a weird look. I went to sit on the couch, but my knee twinged and I laid down to appease it. My head laying about a foot away from Akaashi's ass. 

He looked down at me and even though he was upside down I saw the grin and flushed red myself. 

I couldn't believe that happened. I didn't want to think about what it meant, all i wanted was to kiss him again. 

"So, who's sleeping where?" Kuroo asked, 

"Well, Two can fit on the couch, and then two in each room? There are air mattresses in the closet so we can put one in each spare room." Akaashi shrugged. I noticed he didn't offer to put the air beds in the living room. Where we would all fit. 

"I def need a bed, plus Yama and I usually sleep in the same room so we will take a room." Kuroo said, looking between the rest of us. 

I watched Akinori and Washio use their telepathy to collectively screw in their lightbulb, 

"We can share the couch, it's better on my back anyway." Washio chimed, they looked up and winked at me. I looked away and saw what a perfect poker face Akaashi had. 

"Great, I'll get the air beds."


	6. Hot *

Akaashi blew up the last air mattress and tossed in on the spare room floor infront of the actual bed. Kuroo was in the doorway when he turned around,

"So, first off, thanks for having us over. It's been fun." He said, Akaashi nodded and went to speak but Kuroo cut him off,

"I wanted to ask you something, and you don't have to answer, but he is one of my good friends." Akaashi got nervous and shrugged,

"Sure, I'm pretty open." He waited for the question. Kuroo laughed and pat his shoulder,

"Are you and Bokuto, like, together?" He asked. Well it would be something Akaashi didn't have the right answer to.

"No, not like that.." He sighed, "I mean we haven't talked about anything like that." He explained and Kuroo nodded,

"Does he know you like him? Or do you know he likes you?" He asked, invasive much..

"Yeah we know, it's just.. very fresh.. like two hours ago fresh." He waved his hands and Kuroo understood.

"Just know I'm here if you need advice about him, he can be a loon." He made a gesture by spinning his finger next to his ear, making Akaashi laugh.

"I am very aware of his lunacy." They laughed together before Kuroo stepped out of the doorway and Akaashi could pass through. He grabbed a pile of blankets from the closet and tossed them on each air mattress.

"Okay, beds are set up. I'm heading to mine, but feel free to finish the food and stay up." He shouted from the stairs. He heard a mixture of thank you's from full mouths and smiled before going into his room and leaving the door cracked for Bokuto. He looked in his mirror and traced his lips,

He'd kissed him, something about being that close to him had made Akaashi brave. He felt the way Bokuto eased into the kiss as he shut his eyes. Wow, he'd never been kissed like that. Everyone before had been either sloppy or couldn't find a rhythm.

He shook his head and opened his eyes, he was daydreaming when he needed to change and get into bed.

He pulled off his clothes and yanked on a pair of loose black knee length shorts. He crawled into bed like that, turning on his tv and letting the low volume lull him to sleep.

He felt something touch his arm and he jumped, opening his eyes to Bokuto,

"I thought you were dead, i called your name like ten times." He whispered. Akaashi sat up on his elbows,

"Is something wrong?" He muttered and watch Bokuto shake his head,

"I was initially seeing if you were awake because the TV was on, but then I was checking your pulse," Akaashi looked down and saw that Bokuto was placing two fingers on the very incorrect area,

"Here," He grabbed his hand and pushed it down to the correct placement on his wrist. Bokuto exhaled,

"Alive." He laughed.

Akaashi laid back down and saw the pile of blankets still folded on the bed. He looked at Bokuto, who had knelt down to make the bed up,

"Hey," He whispered, Bokuto turned slightly to hear him, "Just lay up here." He said. Bokuto froze,

"Are you sure?" He asked, turning his face more.

"Please." He said and rolled onto his side and slid over on the bed. Bokuto crawled on a few moments later, Akaashi felt the awkward space between them and leaned back.

He was shirtless. Akaashi inhaled as his bare back pressed into Bokuto's bare chest. Bokuto hissed,

"Your skin is on fire." His breath tickled Akaashi's ear. Akaashi smiled and adjusted to fully lean on Bokuto.

"Is it bothering you?" He asked, aware at how cold Bokuto was. He felt his arms wrap around his ribs and pull him closer, his ass now against Bokuto's crotch.

"No, I like it." He said and nuzzled into his neck.

Akaashi could had stayed like this forever, but the voice in his head telling him to turn around won him over. He spun under Bokuto's arm and as soon as he did Bokuto pressed his lips into him. Akaashi reached up and held Bokuto's face, his other arm pinned against his chest.

They made out for awhile, Bokuto eventually pulling Akaashi ontop of him. He felt his hands slide up and down his sides as he straddled the spiker. Soon enough he felt something poking his ass.

"Sorry," Akaashi pulled away and slid up on Bokuto's waist.

"For?" Bokuto asked breathlessly, Akaashi laughed,

"I think i was rubbing your crotch on accident." He watch Bokuto raise an eyebrow,

"That's the first apology for that I've ever gotten." He rubbed Akaashi's thighs as they smirked at each other.

"Well, I wasn't trying to start anything." He said, Bokuto shrugged,

"It'll go away, but can we keep finishing this thing?" He grabbed Akaashi's waist and rolled them over. Akaashi laughed too loud as his back hit the bed. Bokuto shushed him and pressed his lips into his jaw.

Akaashi leaned back and let Bokuto kiss and nibble his sensitive skin.

"AH" He gasped as Bokuto sank his teeth into his collar. He twisted his fingers in Bokuto's hair, holding him close as he sucked on his raw skin.

"Did that hurt?" He asked as he wiped his lips,

"No," Akaashi smiled, "I liked it." He pulled Bokuto down to his lips and felt Bokuto relax his body ontop of his.

"Sorry," Bokuto laughed into his lips, "I think i rubbed your crotch on accident." Akaashi rolled his eyes,

"Shut up." He pulled him back down and locked his feet behind Bokuto's thighs.

As Akaashi felt Bokuto rubbing his erection on his own, he got weaker and weaker. He wasn't used to being such putty in someone's hands. His lips opened and let out a moan against Bokuto's mouth.

"Fuck that's hot." Bokuto said, pulling back to watch him. He looked up at Bokuto and before he could roll his eyes he felt his cock throbbing. He leaned back and clenched his jaw, not wanting anything messy to happen.

"Akaashi," Bokuto said softly, Akaashi felt him pulling away. "Lift," He instructed and Akaashi felt his waistband pull away. He lifted his ass and felt his boner hit the warm air. He looked down and saw Bokuto grinning.

"Wait, don't..OH." Akaashi moaned as Bokuto pushed his mouth onto him. He knew that loud mouth had to be good at something besides talking. Bokuto didn't let up even as He began to squirm beneath him,

"Fuck, I'm cumming." Akaashi grunted before his entire body tensed up and his eyes screwed shut. He felt his muscles spasm as he released into Bokuto's mouth. He looked down and sat up,

"I'm so sorry," He said and reached for something for Bokuto. He grabbed the shorts and when he handed them to Bokuto he was smiling,

"Why would i need that?" He asked,

"You.. I didn't expect you to swallow." He laughed as Bokuto showed him his tongue and moved it side to side,

"All gone." He teased, Akaashi smacked him.

"You're annoying." He laughed. He slid the shorts back on and watched Bokuto lay down on his back.

"Come here," Bokuto pulled him onto his chest. He nuzzled into the thick chest, his hand rested on his ribs.

"Night Bo," Akaashi mumbled as his eyelids got heavy.

"Night Akaashi-san"  
————  
I woke up when I felt Akaashi's body heat leave. He slipped off the side of the bed and stretched before turning to see I was watching him,

"Good morning," he mumbled and walked over to his closet. I smiled as he peaked over his shoulder to see if I was still looking at him.

"Morning," I chimed and leaned up on my elbows. He sighed before bending down to grab a pair of pants. He gathered up his clothes and headed over to his bathroom.

"You can change while I'm in here," he offered before shutting the door. I laid back down and stretched out between the warm sheets. I sat up and rubbed my face, last night still lingering on my skin, in my mouth.

I knelt down infront of my bag and dug for clothes to change into.

"That's a nice view," he said as he came out of the bathroom. I looked up and blushed,

"Didn't you see it last night?" I grinned. He blushed and pushed past me,

"I didn't ask you to do that," he defended.

"I wanted to, i still do..." i raised an eyebrow at him and he scowled at me,

"I'm sure they will be waking up soon, besides it's 8 in the morning.." he pointed at the clock on his dresser. I shrugged and stood up with the clothes in my hand. I waited for him to scan his eyes down my body before locking eyes with him, his cheeks got red as he noticed me noticing.

"I didn't know there was a time limit on it," I shrugged and yanked on a pair of sweats. He sighed as I stretch the shirt over my shoulders, I held it above my chest,

"Should I stop?" I asked. He scoffed and walked away. I laughed and tugged the shirt down before following him out of the room.

We headed downstairs quietly and saw that Akinori and Washio were still asleep on the couch. Akaashi turned and pushed on my stomach.

"Go back up you idiot," I stepped back and turned around to head up the stairs. Akaashi smacked my ass and I gasped,

"It is 8am you heathen," i hissed And ran up the rest of the stairs. He laughed quietly and followed me up.

I heard Kuroo and Yama laughing and busted the door open.

"Hey hey hey!" I shouted and Yama cursed with his hand on his chest while Kuroo just laughed harder.

"Good morning," Yama sighed and looked impatiently for Kuroo to stop laughing. I looked back and watched Akaashi head into his room.

"So," Kuroo started to calm down, "Yama woke up and immediately shouted 'where the fuck am I?'" Kuroo laughed again while telling the story.

"And you caught the incurable giggles?" I asked, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No, no," he shook his head, "I sat up to answer him and he freaked out, pretending to know karate as if I were a stranger..." Kuroo took a deep breath, "but then he just threw his hands down and gave me this weird face and went, 'I can't hang out with you anymore'" They both laughed again. It must have been one of those things you had to be there for.

I laughed anyway to make them feel better. Laid back on the bed and couldn't stop myself from grinning at the ceiling. Kuroo looked down at me and gave me his creepy smile,

"Something to share?" He asked. I pointed at the door and Yama kicked it shut. Yama came over and laid next to Kuroo, his head on his hands as they both laid on their stomachs infront of me.

"I mean..." I sighed, "maybe we kissed a little.." Kuroo laughed and Yama smacked him.

"That's all?" Yama asked, tilting his blonde Mohawk at me. I laughed and used my eyes to shrug.

"Come on, don't be shy now." Kuroo urged and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we kissed a lot." They giggled and I flopped back onto my back.

"Have you guys talked about it?" Kuroo asked as he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Not really, I made some jokes this morning and he didn't seem upset or anything about it," I threw my hands up, as if to say I had no idea.

"Jokes? Oh no.." Kuroo laughed, "I wonder if he thinks they were funny." They laughed at me.

"I can be funny!" I defended and stormed out of the room.

I walked into Akaashi's room and saw him on his bed with a book. He looked up and saw it was me before returning to his book. I wasn't going to bother him.

My bag was a mess, I refolded everything into it and zipped it up before laying down on the inflatable bed.

"Nap time already?" He mumbled. I bent my neck to look up at him.

"No," I laughed, "just stretch time." He smiled and shut his book. He slid off the bed and I watched him walk over and shut the door.

My face got hot as he approached me and knelt down around my knees. His hands reached down and pushed my shirt up, I lifted my back to keep the shirt up around my chest.

"You're very attractive Bokuto," he said before pressing his lips into my waist. I sighed as he sent his hands up my stomach, his lips climbing up slowly.

I inhaled as his tongue traced around my nipple, he looked up through his lashes at me.

"Want me to stop?" He asked,

"Don't you dare," i hissed and pulled his shirt up his back. He let me pull it off before pulling my own off. His mouth returned to my chest and his hands ran up and down my body.

"Ah, shit.." i hissed as his teeth teased my nipple and he smiled wickedly at me. I grabbed his face and pulled him up to me. As soon as our lips met he dug his fingers into my side.

Just before I got completely worked up he pushed himself off and we caught our breath,

"I heard Washio yell about breakfast," He said, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on before heading out the door. He smiled back at me and I realized he'd stole my shirt.

"That's..." he walked away and I sighed in defeat.

Downstairs I heard the commotion of five boys fumbling in the kitchen for food. I headed down shirtless, knowing if I stretched Akaashi's shirt he'd be pissed off.

"Good morning!" Akinori and Washio were also topless so I didn't feel awkward. Akaashi pulled on the shirt and realized it was too big, he used his face to apologize and I shrugged to tell him I didn't mind.

"Alright," He said and turned back to his pantry, "I can either make breakfast or we go out." I watched everyone look between each other and decide on going out.

Everyone headed to change into real clothes and Akaashi quickly pulled off the shirt and handed it to me.

"I'm not wearing that anyway," I said and grabbed one of my blue shirts. He sighed and tossed it onto his bed,

"You owe me a shirt anyway," he smiled and pulled off his sweats and I flushed looking at him in his briefs,

"Oh come on, you basically saw me naked.." he rolled his eyes but I saw his cheeks brighten.

"It looked good too," I winked and he made a bunch of 'humph' noises and turned away to grab clothes.

I pulled on the tight black pants and as I was fusing with the button I saw Akaashi looking. I put my hands up in surrender,

"Wanna do me a favor then?" I asked. He pushed his lips together before looking away. I laughed as he stood up and pulled on a white shirt. He walked over and looked at me before grabbing the front of the pants and pulling me closer.

Our lips melted together again and I felt him button and zip the pants before his hands rested on my stomach beneath the shirt.

I wrapped my hand around his neck and held him closer before he pushed on my stomach to separate us.

"We should probably stop making out everytime we're together..." he looked away and I stepped back.

"You're right," I agreed and reached for my wallet from the bag. He left the room first and I heard Kuroo start asking where I was.

"I'm coming!" I shouted and ran down the stairs. They all waited by the door as I shoved my shoes on.

"Who knows where we're going?" Akinori asked.

"I know a place," Akaashi said. I smiled, hoping it was the same place as yesterday. We began walking with Akaashi as the leader. I hung back with Kuroo as the other three bombarded Akaashi with questions and banter.

"You left a mark hun," he pointed at Akaashi,

"What?" I looked at Kuroo and he just smirked,

"He's got a hickey, his shirt covers it mostly, but when he bent to grab his shoes I saw it." He bumped me, i blushed and pushed him.

"Yeah well..." I lifted my shirt and showed him the two curved lines on my abs. He let out a low wistle before I dropped my shirt.

"I didn't know you were into all that," he teased.

"Oh hush, what would you know?" I knew he'd never been with anyone. He scowled and shoved me.

"I'll have you know that some of the boys at this school are very willing," He wiggled his brows,

"So you have?" I asked. He shrugged

"I will." He corrected. We laughed and caught Akinori's attention. He dropped back with us,

"How could you leave Akaashi with those two?" Kuroo asked. Akinori looked back and waved it off,

"They'll be fine, Akaashi has a serious mom face to shut them down if need be." He wasn't wrong.

"Anyway, those two finally kissed." Kuroo ratted me out. I gawked are him before Akinori pinched my arm,

"Ow," I rubbed the spot and poured as he yelled at me for not telling him first.

"I told you immediately after I kissed Yuki, and Kioki, And Miya..." he crossed his arms and waited for my excuse.

"It happened last night, I didn't know if we were talking about it." I hushed them and pointed at Akaashi,

"Oh.." they nodded and just got closer to me. I sighed as they pressed for more details.

"Is he out? Are you?" They looked between each other, realizing I never came out.

"No, I don't think he is either. So keep your lips sealed you idiots." I pinched them both on the chest and they winced.

I never came out because what was the point? I'd been with women and it wasn't terrible so I guess it was just a personality thing. Akaashi had his own reasons for not saying anything and whatever they were I respected. The street came into view and I thanked the heavens for the relief from the interrogation.

"You sound like him.." Akinori said as he rubbed his chest.

"Good, he gets stuff done doesn't he?" I asked,

"Are you 'stuff'?" Kuroo asked while flinching away from me.

"Oh behave please." I smacked him anyway.

"Okay guys, it's here." Akaashi held the door open and they began to file up the stairs.

"Shouldn't you have went first to let Hina know?" I asked as the last to the door. He shrugged,

"She'll enjoy looking at them for a minute before I get up there and she realizes." He laughed and we headed up the stairs.


	7. Afternoon *

Akaashi enjoyed being with the boys, Hina set them at the long table and brought out extra drinks for them.

She was waving Akaashi over as she stood near the bar. He excused himself and headed over to her.

"Hey, so, the gray haired kid..." she blushed and pointed at Akinori. Akaashi smiled and waited for her to finish.

"Is he.. single?" She grinned. He shrugged, she smacked him before giggling herself.

"Yeah, I can tell him you like him." He said and pretended to walk off. She yanked him back quickly,

"Don't you dare. I can do my own setting up." She said and pushed him away. He leaned back to her and whispered,

"Bokuto and I made out last night."

"NO WAY," she covered her mouth and They watched the boys turn to see why she yelled. Luckily they were the only ones on the patio.

"Sorry," she said and beamed at me, "So?" She pressed her finger into his chest.

"It's good, I think. Ever since, he looks at me like he wants to either kill me or Well, you know.." she laughed and squeezed his arm.

"Let's hope for the latter," she said before leaving him. He walked back and took his seat across from Bokuto. Akinori was next to him so he leaned over and tapped him.

"Hina thinks your hot, she'll probably leave her number for you." Akaashi whispered. Akinori gasped and grabbed Akaashi's arm to keep him close,

"Are you serious? Because she's super fine..." Akinori looked around to the other boys but Akaashi could see they could care less.

"Yes I'm serious, but she is my best friend so be nice." He warned. Akinori saluted him and sighed,

"As nice as she wants me to be." He agreed and turned red as she headed back to the table.

Akaashi knew she was pretty, he always had. She was an even five foot, light as a feather, and she'd played enough sports to give herself quite the body. Her shoulder length black hair was always pin straight and never frizzy, she even had thick lashes he'd been jealous of.

She set the trays of food down and Akaashi watched the now awkward eye contact between her and Akinori. She scolded him for telling before passing the plates forward.

While the boys inhaled their food Akaashi dismissed himself to talk to Hina.

"Akinori likes you too, so be careful with him." He said as he helped her carry a few plates to the sink.

"I'll be careful enough," she laughed.

He returned to the table just in time for the boys to kick into digest mode. Bokuto leaned forward on the table and groaned.

"I called a ride home," Akaashi announced and everyone cheered before returning to grumbling. They had to have two cars to take them all back to Akaashi's house.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi took the first car and the other three took the second. Akaashi was in the far end, Bokuto in the middle.

He looked over and watched Kuroo lean back against the head rest, then Bokuto leaned over and put his head on his shoulder.

"Bokuto.." he said softly

"He doesn't care," Bokuto mumbled before placing a hand on his thigh. Akaashi smiled and looked out the window as they drove back to his house.

They went into the living room and the other three were quick behind. Nap time at the Akaashi house. He curled into the corner and everyone else dragged pillows and blankets all over the room. Kuroo laid down on the long side of the couch and Akaashi leaned his head back, crossing his arms on his chest.

His wrists were grabbed and he looked down to see Bokuto resting his head on his stomach. He widened his legs and Bokuto's body fell between them. His arms wrapped around Akaashi's waist, he squeezed him before relaxing against his belly.

"Bokuto, you okay?" He asked and ran his fingers through his hair before resting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Just sleepy," he mumbled. Akaashi put his other arm across the back of his head and leaned back.

————

"Bo..Bokuto.." Akaashi said my name. I pushed my face into his stomach before using my hands to push myself up.

"Huh?" I yawned and blinked a bunch before looking at him. He grinned,

"I have to pee," he whispered and pulled his legs away from my sides.

"Can i lay in your bed?" I asked, he nodded and stood up from the couch. We both stepped over Washio's legs and walked upstairs. He went straight to the bathroom and I tossed myself on his bed. Immediately falling back asleep.

I felt Akaashi climb in next to me, half asleep as he put a hand on my arm. I woke up more when his lips pressed into my shoulder.

I turned and he looked up at me. I angled my face to kiss him, his hand ran over my chest to hold my neck. 

"Are you tired?" He asked as he pulled his lips away, I knew he would stop if i said yes. 

"Are you?" I asked, my hand running from his wrists down to his shoulder. 

"Not really," He mumbled, his lips getting closer as he waited for my response, 

"Good." I pushed my lips forward and felt him giggle against them. His fingers tightened on my neck and pulled me closer. I let my hand rest on his side, feeling the wrinkle of his shirt just above his exposed skin. My pinky slid down and touched his skin, he moved up so our faces were even. 

I turned on my side and pulled his waist into mine, my hand roaming underneath his shirt while his tongue slipped between my lips. His fingers ran up into my hair, his touch soft and sending goosebumps down my arms. My hand shivered and his lips widened into a smile against mine. 

"You good?" He asked, leaned up on his elbow and looking down at me. I smiled wide and looked deep into his eyes, his face was bright and calm as he watched me. 

"Yes sir," I responded. 

"I don't like sir.." He scrunched his nose up and looked adorable, 

"Fine," I laid back on my back and put my hands on my chest, "How's daddy?" I teased, He turned bright red and looked away, I laughed at how cringe it was to even say it. 

"Annoying," He said. I could hear the slight laughter in his voice, he turned back and I saw his face get serious, his tongue sticking out before pulling his bottom lip under his front teeth. I knew if he kept looking at me like that I wasn't going to leave this room. 

Slowly he slipped his leg over my waist until he was on top of me. I didn't move as he grabbed my wrists and moved them to his thighs, I felt my muscles respond to his ass on my crotch, my hips pushing up against him. 

"Sorry," I mumbled, squeezing his thighs. He laughed, not saying anything as he began to grind down against me. His fingers were still around my wrists, but i could feel him using me to hold himself up. 

"Ah.." I moaned as the tight pants got tighter, his eyes widened for a second before leaning down and kissing my jaw. I wanted to move my hands but his grip was stronger than i thought, he was moving slower, but his weight resting more on my waist than my arms. 

His hands left mine and removed his own shirt before leaning down and yanking on mine, I leaned up and as soon as it came over my arms I grabbed his sides and pushed him the rest of the way down against my waist. He groaned before leaning down to kiss me. Immediately I opened my lips to him and pushed my hands down the back of his pants. 

I moved my hands to hold him still, the grinding firing nerves all over my body. He must've felt me drifting in thought and nibbled my lip. I inhaled before nibbling his lip in return. He chuckled and his hands moved from my chest down to my waistband, his fingers fumbling with the button. I removed one hand from his lower back and quickly undid his pants, swatting his hand away and undoing my own. 

"Damn," He laughed. I smirked and tickled my fingers up his stomach, jeeze he was muscular even bent over like this.. 

"Here," I pushed up and flipped him onto his back, he removed his pants and watched me kick mine off the bottom of the bed. I took a second to look at him, his body nearly naked and waiting for me. Not getting ready to change, not getting in the shower, laying down with his arms reaching up to pull me down. 

We both moaned as our bodies collided, his hand in my hair while the other wrapped around my back. I felt how hard he was against my own erection, moving slighty to earn another moan from him. I smiled against his mouth as it hung open, 

"You're killing me," He said as I lowered my hips onto him. I smirked and pushed my knees up to spread his legs. He gripped my shoulders and pulled himself up higher on the bed, his legs sliding up around my waist and pulling me in. I cursed as i pressed against his ass, leaning down to put an elbow next to his head. 

"Now who's killing who?" I asked, my body aching to be closer to him. He just pulled me down and the kiss after was nothing like the ones before. His face pushing up into mine, his entire body pushing up into mine. I felt him digging his hands into my skin, pulling me closer and closer. 

I reached down and slipped my hand into his briefs. Akaashi leaned back, his bottom lip touching my nose as he let out quiet breathy moans. I continued to run my fingers along his cock, his body rising and falling as he dug his fingers into me. I smiled, looking down at his face, his eyes fluttering back, his mouth open. I kissed down his jaw and neck, being careful not to leave another hickey. 

My hand slipped down and cupped his balls, 

"Bokuto," He gasped, his head leaning forward as i kissed down his chest. I shushed him and held down his shoulder with my free hand. I knew he was going to protest again. 

"No, you don't have to do this again.." He said as my lips travelled around his belly button. I looked up and saw the panic on his face, 

"Relax Akaashi," I let go of his shoulder and pulled his briefs down, "I don't think i have to do this," I waited for him to kick them off, "I want to."

He sighed, his erection against my chest. 

"Why?" He asked, finally kicking his briefs off his ankles. I kissed his thigh, aware he was still tense, 

"I like you?" I shrugged, "Unless you don't like it.." I paused and pushed myself up to see his face. 

"I definitly like it.." He sighed, I felt his thigh relax beneath my hand. 

"Then shut up," I laughed. 

____

Akaashi let out a too loud moan as he lost control to Bokuto again. He had meant to return the favor, not owe double.. 

"See? It's not so bad.." Bokuto teased him before stepping off the side of the bed. Akaashi took a deep breath before sliding up to lean back against the wall. 

"I never said it was bad," He defended, tossing the sheet over his lap. Bokuto walked over and peaked his head out of the door, 

"They're awake," He informed. Akaashi sighed, pushing off the bed and grabbing his briefs. He pulled on sweatpants and left his shirt off, making sure Bokuto hadn't left anymore marks. 

"Oh," He said as he looked up to see Bokuto's back. His fingers had dragged red marks across his one side above his ass. He twisted and smirked, 

"Ooo, battle scars.." He wiggle his eyebrows at Akaashi. 

"Stop it, they're gonna see them at practice because you're always whipping your shirt off everytime you land one on the third years." He rolled his eyes as Bokuto wiggled on a shirt. 

They finished dressing and headed down stairs together, Akaashi was aware the four boys must've known something was happening. He didn't mind, he didn't think Bokuto would either. He wasn't going to be the one to break it to anyone though. For now it could be a six person secrete. 

"Good afternoon!" Kuroo chimed while they sat around and played a video game. Akaashi peeked to see which game, it must've been one from his cousins since he'd never seen it. Yamamoto appeared to be winning, Washio half playing and half texting. 

"Did you text Hina?" He asked Akinori. Akinori brightened and looked away from the game for a second to smile at Akaashi. 

"Yeah, we've got a date Tuesday." Akaashi clapped his shoulder in congratulation. 

"Where you going?" Bokuto asked with a mouthful of Akaashi's chips. He scowled at him, snatching the bag from his fingers. He pouted, walking back to the corner of the couch and folded himself in. Akaashi grabbed a chip while looking at Bokuto, smiling as it went into his mouth. 

"She said she knows a place, promising it wasn't her family place." Akinori answered. 

"She's taking you out then." Kuroo said. Akinori stuck his tongue out and blew raspberries at Kuroo in response. 

Washio was the first to excuse himself, 

"Hey I'm going home, gotta shower and such." He handed his remote to Bokuto, who in turn quit the match. The other three boys grumbled at him, pissed they lost the fourth person. 

Akinori said his goodbyes next, 

"Bye, mom wants me back for dinner." He left just the Nekoma boys to their own on the games. 

"Shit, Kuroo.." Yama paused the game, "Coach is having a meeting in like an hour.." 

And then only him and Bokuto were left. Bokuto was deep in his phone as he was sunken in the corner of the couch. Now was his chance, return the favor. 

He slid over to Bokuto and put his head on his lap, Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair. He got sleepy once his hair was being played with. Another night, he would return the favor another night. 

"I'm gonna have to leave soon," Bokuto said. Akaashi rolled onto his back and looked up at his spiker. 

"Okay," He said, shrugging. Bokuto leaned down and kissed his forehead, 

"I would like to do this again, another night.." He mumbled. Akaashi pushed up on his arms and kissed Bokuto on the chin, 

"Me too." Akaashi touched Bokuto's face, thinking about how he never thought he'd be here, with him. 

"Are we? Telling people?" Bokuto asked, touching the side of Akaashi's face. 

"Can we keep it between the six of us? For a little while?" Akaashi asked. Pulling his face closer so their noses touched. 

Bokuto breathed deeply, his thumb across Akaashi's cheek. Akaashi enjoyed the feeling, wanting to fall asleep in his hands. 

"I like that idea, I am supposed to be focusing on volleyball." Bokuto leaned in and kissed him. Akaashi moaned against his sweet lips, pulling himself closer. 

"Okay, okay, please let me go now." Bokuto laughed, 

"I'm not keeping you here." Akaashi laughed, pulling their faces back together. Bokuto moaned against his lips and he felt his body respond to that noise. 

"This feels impossible to leave," He said. Akaashi laughed and laid back against his legs. He rolled off the couch and put a hand out for Bokuto to take. He pulled the large second year out of the couch and was immediately wrapped in his arms. 

"Now who's not leaving?" Akaashi laughed into Bokuto's neck. 

"I will, I will, you just feel really good." He kissed Akaashi's ear before letting go. 

"Mmm, so did you.." He smirked and Bokuto flushed, 

"Sooo, I'll see you tomorrow at morning practice." Bokuto said and pushed away from him. 

"Mmm, meet me like an hour before?" He offered. Bokuto winked and headed over to the stairs to grab his bag. Akaashi settled in on the couch and grabbed the book he'd started earlier. 

____

I threw myself down on my bed after a shower, the sweatpants the only thing on my body. I was nearly asleep when I heard tiny footsteps running through the bathroom and bursting into the room. 

Sachie and Wanaka jumped on my back and began bombarding me with questions, where was i? Who was i with? Were there any girls there? How long was i there? Why did i leave them? 

"Girls..." I mumbled, rolling them off by laying on my back. They giggled, 

"Ok but seriously, where were you?" Sachie asked, 

"My friend Akaashi's house, the one i walked with after school that day." I explained. They smiled, 

"Who else?" They wiggled their shoulders as if waiting for me to say some girls had come, 

"Just other players, no girls." I pointed at them and they giggled more. Sachie played with her pigtails while Wanaka crossed her arms. 

"So you left us with our stupid parents all weekend just to hang out with the people you see all day?" Wanaka whined. 

"I have friends, so yes." I laughed, feeling my phone vibrate. 

"We have friends!" Sachie yelled and smacked my arm. I pulled out my phone and saw the messages from Kuroo. 

K- So what did you and Akaashi do during the 'nap' time??? 

K- Oh so it's ignore Kuroo time? 

K- I'll remember this Owl boy... 

\- Kuroo, relax. I'm not telling you what we did though. 

K- pleaseeeee, im desperate for gossip, i need fuelllll. 

\- you're shameless. absolutely shameless.... 

\- We made out for most of it.. 

K- most of it? What about the rest of it?

\- Maybe some other things.. 

K- ok can we play yes or no? 

\- yes 

K- did you use tongue? 

\- yes 

My sisters got nosey since i was blushing and I yanked my phone against my chest. 

"Get out, I need sleep!" I kicked them with my right leg and the shuffled off the bed and back through the bathroom. 

K- ooooo. ok. Did you take your shirts off 

-yes 

K- pants? 

-yes 

K- BRIEFS?? 

-He did.. 

K- OMG DID YOU BLOW HIM?? 

-....

K- that's not a yes or no.

-....yes.... 

K- AHHAHAHA

K- YESSSSS

K- Ok, is it big? 

I laughed and dropped my phone on my stomach, of course he would ask. 

\- are we still playing? or do you want measurements? 

K- I'm on the bus riding home so please, as much detail as possible. 

\- i mean... i've got a pretty big mouth. 

K- this is torture, i just wanna know. I have two stupid boys texting me right now about not being into dick pics... you gotta help a brother out, 

\- Well your toxic top energy isn't appreciated right now. Maybe i won't say anything 

K- Now now, don't lie and tell me you aren't a top... ? 

\- It's not a lie, i mean i like topping, but sometimes you just need a nice, juicy, 8 inches inside you... 

K- AHHHHHHH. I hate your delivery of that information. So what are you then? 

\- It's called a switch, i do both. I also am not gay like you are, I still like women. 

K- That's gross, i think i've exhausted my Bokuto tolerance. 

\- Oya? 

K- Oya Oya.


	8. Week

Akaashi got out of the shower, the other boys still in the showers. Practice had run late and he wanted to finish his chapter before classes. He covered the hickey on his waist, a reminder he now owed Bokuto 3 times. The before practice meeting hadn't gone exactly how he'd planned. 

Bokuto was already out standing at his locker as if he'd won a trophy. 

"Oh knock it off," Akaashi said as he passed him, the smug look on his face. 

"I didn't say anything.." Bokuto laughed. 

"You did a lot of talking before this.." Akaashi pointed at the round marks on his waist and thigh. Bokuto just bit his lip, 

"Wanna listen to me some more?" He raised his eyebrows, Akaashi chucked his shoe from his locker and him. Bokuto laughed as he caught the shoe and set it down on the bench, even when he was laughing and doing simple tasks Akaashi found himself staring at him. 

"No, next time, you're listening to me." Akaashi pointed at Bokuto. He flushed, 

"Oh Akaashi..." He turned and fanned his face dramatically, "You don't have to do something like that for a little ol' gal like me..." He did a terrible southern accent. Akaashi grimaced, 

"That wasn't an excuse that i could use so you definitely don't get to use it." He sneered. Bokuto pouted and turned away, 

"Look forward to it then," He mumbled, making Akaashi feel the heat run up his body. It was official, he was going to get Bokuto back for the past few days. 

Akaashi calmed down once the other boys came out and started getting dressed, realizing that even all the half naked men around him didn't do anything, but one fully dressed idiot behind him was going to be his undoing. He sighed and grabbed his things before leaving, he needed to wash all this stuff tonight. 

"Wait for me!" Akinori waved Akaashi down. He turned and watched the gray haired boy run towards him, 

"Ok, so as Hina's best friend i need your help." He turned to walk to the fountain area with Akaashi. Akaashi sighed, knowing that setting them up would be more of an inconveniece to him than a relief. 

"You're not getting her gifts already?" He joked, 

"No No," Akinori laughed, "I just wanted to know what she likes? I tried to ask her last night but she gave the bullshit run around that gave me nothing useful." 

"Oh," Akaashi sighed in relief, "She's simple. She likes the color yellow, she loves blueberries, she hates any kind of flower, so if you wanted to bring her something just grab like chips or candy. She hates chocolate so don't ever bring her that. She loves animals, like all of them so don't kill any bugs around her but make sure to point out even the simplest animal and she'll lose her shit about it... Um, let me think," He pondered and Akinori started to type them into his phone, 

"Oh!" Akaashi remembered, "She loves this one cologne, I can't remember the name but I can send you a picture of it, my dad uses it. Um.. something thunder, but also she likes your hair so don't change it. What else?" He looked to Akinori and saw he was beaming, 

"What should I wear?" He asked, 

"Oh boy," Akaashi laughed, "You're a little smaller than me, but I know i have one shirt she likes so I can bring it to you..." Akinori was frowning, 

"Can you just come over after school and pick out my outfit?" He invited. Akaashi smiled, 

"Sure, I'll grab my dad's cologne and you can try on that shirt. I'll be over like an hour after school?" He double checked, Akinori nodded, 

"You're the best!" He bolted off and Akaashi found himself smirking, he had made friends with his teammates. 

"The best at what?" Washio chimed. He jumped and held his chest when he realized it was his teammate, 

"Helping Akinori date Hina," He laughed, Washio gave his usual version of a smile. Slightly lifted on one side and deadpan on the other, 

"Good, he needs a girlfriend." He clapped Akaashi's shoulder before walking past to his girlfriend. She tucked herself into his side and they sat down at the table with Akinori. 

Akaashi watched the hustle and bustle of his peers. People laughing and touching, he was gald his outlook on all this was changing. He wouldn't credit Bokuto for all of it, but being with him certainly made Akaashi feel a lot better. 

His ex was a mess, always full of drama and never really fun. Akaashi remembered his ex as a blurry figure of his imagination, refusing to dignify him with remembering his stupid face or the fact that he actually existed. It was a shame he had moved on to torture another soul... 

He pushed away the thoughts of his ex, not wanting to think about their fights. They rarely got physical, but it was almost worse when they were emotional, he'd always known what to say to manipulate Akaashi into conceding. 

"Ready?" 

He looked up and saw the sun, the bright figure in his life that was pulling him away from that dark memory. He stood up and smiled at Bokuto, 

"I'm ready." He rolled his eyes to make Bokuto smile. 

____

Classes couldn't have went slower, by the time the final bell rang I was nearly asleep. Lunch with Akaashi had gotten tense, in the good way. We hadn't even done anything, just traded lunches and watched each other, but I blushed each time he was looking at me. A single glance made my stomach flutter, I felt like I was in middle school with my first crush. 

He mentioned going to Akinori's after school so I knew today was not going to be a day we hung out, and since coach cancelled practice I could spend time with my family.. Ew, I hated that idea. 

\- Hey Hey Hey

Kuroo- oh hello

\- What's good in your part of town? 

K- Ugh, nothing. Our setter gets more and more garbage each time he touches the ball. 

\- Funny, ours gets better each time 

K- which balls are we talking about? 

-NOT FAIR

K- ^.^

\- ALRIGHT, I just wanted to talk to my friend but all you think about is sex 

K- That's because I've had some... 

\- ITS BEEN ONE DAY SINCE I TALKED TO YOU

K- Yeah well... that boy wouldn't send pics so I had to go see in person when we got back.. 

\- You're unwell aren't you? 

K- It was not the best... he was like silent the whole time... 

\- Maybe he couldn't feeeeeeel anything O.O

K- That is most certainly not the case!! 

\- I'm just saying... 

K- I think he just was like.. nervous? Idk maybe I was nervous... 

\- Could be, what else was wrong? Unless you just hate silent sex that much.. 

K- No, he like.. idk, he was lazy? if that makes sense, 

\- Dead fish style? 

K- OMG YES, like we made out in one position, he rolled over and just laid there. Plus, he like didn't do anything... 

\- Oh, so no touching or anything? No WARM UP? 

K- No warm up, he went straight to the third set without even stretching... 

\- YIKES O^O 

K- Yeah, so not the best time... 

\- I can imagine, sorry for your loss. 

K- Eh, I've got another boy lined up in like.. ten minutes. 

\- O.O, send updates 

K- now who only thinks about sex? 

\- Well sorry, I warmed up all weekend... we haven't even started set one.. 

K- No bragging, I gotta go. TTYL 

I was at my doorstep by the time Kuroo sent his last message, I guess it was time to face the shit show. I walked in and the house was unusually quiet. I felt uneasy as i walked through to my room, nobody in the kitchen or hallway. 

"Hello?" I called out, 

"Kotaro!" Wanaka came running out of their room, "Mom and dad went on date night so we get the whole house to ourselves!" 

"Why were you two so quiet then?" I asked, Sachie still not out of the room, 

"Well, Sachie broke something so we're trying to fix it.." Wanaka smirked, I followed her in and saw Sachie on the floor with about a hundred pieces of their ceramic ballerina. She looked up with tears in her eyes and I knew what I was going to be doing the rest of the night. 

"Alright," I consoled, "Lets put her back together." 

____Friday 6am____

Akaashi adjusted so the rising sun would not be in his face, instead on the pages of his book. The bench dug into his stomach and he ignored the irritation to read the last few pages of his book. 

As he turned the last page he heard the crunching behind him. He already knew who it was. He waited for the hands to touch him, but he felt him waiting for him to finish. He shut the book and then he laughed as he felt the strong hands rub down his sides and plush lips press into his neck. 

"Morning," Akaashi muttered, he heard him hum against his skin. 

"You need a hug or something?" He asked, sensing an unusual mood coming from Bokuto. He turned on his side and looked up at Bokuto's slack expression. He sat up and put his hands on Bokuto's arms, 

"Wait, seriously are you ok?" He asked, Bokuto shrugged and knelt down on the grass in front of Akaashi, pushing his head against Akaashi's thighs. 

"I'm just tired, not like sleep tired.." He mumbled. Akaashi rubbed his head and instantly felt his stomach turn, 

"What's going on? Unless you don't want to talk about it?" Akaashi offered. Bokuto looked up, 

"It's my dad, he keeps getting on me about volleyball and my knee and I don't know how he wants me to rest my knee and get good enough to be on the national team at the same time. And then he wants me to stay home and watch my sisters all the time, yelling about how I'm always going over to other people's houses instead of inviting people over... UGH" He flopped back into Akaashi's lap, 

"Okay, I see how that's exhausting. Is there anything I can do to help? Do you want me to come over tonight and help with your sisters?" He volunteered, Bokuto sighed, 

"I mean of course I do, I just don't know if you're ready for how insane my family can be." Bokuto looked back up and Akaashi saw the circles under his eyes. 

"Hey, mine is absent for most of the time, they actually come back Monday so I'm free this weekend. I want to help.." Akaashi consoled, touching Bokuto's cheeks, 

"Thank you," He pushed up with his hands on either side of Akaashi's legs and kissed him quickly. 

"Of course," Akaashi repeated. He leaned down to get another kiss. Bokuto slowly stood up, bending down to not break the kiss. Akaashi pulled on Bokuto's thighs so he knelt on the bench around Akaashi's lap. They giggled as Bokuto adjusted on his lap, 

"Five minutes," Akaashi warned, 

"Promise, no longer than five minutes.." Bokuto smiled before licking along the bottom of Akaashi's top lip. He gripped his waist and pulled him closer, tilting his head back so Bokuto wasn't at such an awkward angle. 

Akaashi felt Bokuto teasing his tongue against his lip, he opened and felt Bokuto hesitate. Before now Akaashi had always taken the lead on this, letting his guard down to Bokuto felt good. Finally Akaashi felt his warm tongue slip into his mouth and intermingle with his own. Bokuto tensed, his hand gripping Akaashi's side harder. 

His senses were overwhelmed as Bokuto showed him how to open. He blossomed under Bokuto and forgot he'd set a time limit on the kiss. Bokuto burned through the five minutes, the hand that wasn't holding the back of the bench had knotted itself in Akaashi's hair. 

"MMM." Akaashi moaned in urgency as he realized the five minutes had turned into fifteen. 

"Sorry," Bokuto gathered himself. Slipping down to sit next to Akaashi. He yanked the leg of his shorts down and Akaashi looked away at his own lap. He'd gotten through without any uncomfort. 

"We can finish this later.." Akaashi whispered as he heard cars screech into the parking lot. Bokuto perked up, 

"Will I finally get to listen to you?" He wiggled the bench as he asked. Akaashi belly laughed, 

"We'll see, depends on how nosey your sisters get." He gave Bokuto a side eye. 

"I will gladly lock my sisters in a closet for an hour." 

They both laughed and gathered up their bags to head in to the gym. 

____

We practically begged Akinori for a ride home, Akaashi able to use Hina as leverage. I resisted touching Akaashi as we crammed in the backseat of Akinori's tiny car, Hina happily in the front seat. She turned around every five seconds to give Akaashi looks, I would watch her wiggle her eyebrows, wink, stick her tongue out at him. He must've been texting her since he never looked up from his phone and I smiled watching her tease him. 

"Here you two," Akinori announced. Hina squeeled, 

"Have Fun!" She yelled after us out the window. We heard her giggle and yell at Akinori as he drove away. 

"Your parents not home yet?" He asked, I looked and saw the driveway empty, 

"I guess not, maybe another date night." I hoped. We walked in and I saw my mother in the hallway. 

She was dressed in a little blue dress, slipping her heels on as we walked in. Her tiny frame and pinned up hair made her look much younger. 

"Oh Kotaro, good. Daddy is picking me up and we're going out. I left money for dinner, the girls need to finish their homework. Oh.." She looked up and saw Akaashi slip in next to me, 

"Mom, this is Akaashi.." I moved to the side to kick off my shoes, 

"Hello Akaashi, I'll assume that's what you want to be called?" She waited for him to answer, I saw him gulp, 

"Yes ma'am, unless you prefer a first name.." He smiled at her and she immediately became a sucker for him. 

"Oh nonsense," She waved him off and slid her other shoe on, "Anyway, you boys have fun. Kotaro make sure Wan eats, they do their homework, and oh, please make sure you ice your knee tonight. Daddy said he bought one of those cloth things, it's in the freezer." She stomped over and pulled my head down to her, she kissed my forehead about ten times. 

"You too," She clicked over to Akaashi and I watched his eyes widen as she yanked him down and kissed his forehead. 

"Okay boys! See you in the morning, Akaashi you're welcome to spend the night, eat the food, beat the boy, anything you want!" She waved and shut the door behind her. 

I looked down at my shoes and laughed, 

"She's a lot." I confessed. I waited for him to grunt or scoff, but he just laughed, 

"I love her." He kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen. I was shocked, my mom had overwhelmed all my friends, hence why they never came over anymore. 

I called Wanaka's favorite place for dinner, ordered her favorite food, and added an extra dessert. 

"That's nice of you," Akaashi whispered as he set the table, Sachie and Wanaka bickering at the other end. 

"I can be nice, you know..." I smirked at him and watched him roll his eyes, 

"I guess i would know something about that.." He winked before looking towards my sisters and smiling. 

"Akaashi," Sachie called him over. He gladly did whatever they wanted all night. He helped me convince Wanaka to eat, he got her to even share about school. He somehow became a vital part of the night, helping my sisters with their homework, even convincing them to play a boardgame in their room. 

"You're a saint," I whispered as we slipped into my room and I slowly shut the door. He smiled and went into the bathroom before he said anything. I smiled and pulled my shirt off, changing the uniform pants into sweat pants. I climbed into my bed that was tucked between three walls, only one side exposed. 

"shit.." I hissed and pushed the spiderman blanket into the crack between the wall and the bed. I won't say I had a childish room, but it's been the same since I was born and some things never got upgraded. 

I pulled the plain gray blanket over the bed just in time for Akaashi to walk back into the room. He began looking around, I got nervous as he began flipping through papers on my desk. Not that I had anything embarrassing there, i think. 

"What are you doing?" I hissed, he smiled, 

"I've never been in your room idiot, I wanna look around." He winked at me and continued invading my privacy. I sighed and leaned back on the bed, pulling my phone out to read the message Kuroo sent during dinner. 

K- OMGG Can you call?? 

\- Yeah. 

I called and he picked up on the second ring, 

"HEY HEY HEY!" He screamed, 

"Hey hey hey!" I replied. He laughed and I waited for him to relax. 

"Ok so, the boy.." he giggled, "He like, tickled me?" 

"Wait..WHAT?" I saw Akaashi walk over and take off his shirt infront of me. I took a deep breath as Kuroo ranted. 

"Are you there?" He asked, 

"Yeah, yeah, keep going." I said, but waved Akaashi to keep going as well. Kuroo started rambling again and Akaashi kicked off his pants, climbing on the bed to straddle my knees. I smiled at him and realized I needed to respond to Kuroo, 

"That's insane, like messed up.." I guessed and Kuroo apparently agreed and started ranting again. He seemed to be amused by the story, but I was losing focus as Akaashi ran his fingers gently down my chest. 

I shuddered as his finger stopped at the top of my waistband. 

"BoKUTO!" Kuroo shouted, 

"Sorry hun, gotta go." I said and tossed my phone down before Kuroo could hang up. Akaashi smiled and leaned in to my lips.


	9. Quiet *

Akaashi looked up at a squirming Bokuto, he'd put his hand in his mouth, his front teeth digging into his finger as he held back his moans. Akaashi continued to torture Bokuto, his impressive member filling his mouth as he moved up and down.

"Akaaaa.." Bokuto whimpered, his voice thick as he tried to stay quiet. Akaashi was pleased as he felt him throbbing against his tongue. Bokuto tensed, his body extending back and then curling up as his thighs shot up around Akaashi.

He smiled while he wiped away the saliva around his mouth. Bokuto fell into the bed and sighed,

"Fuck Akaashi.." He breathed. Akaashi laughed, laying next to Bokuto as he listened to his heavy breathing, pleased he'd been able to undo him.

"Did you enjoy listening to me?" Akaashi teased. Bokuto laughed,

"I think you do better talking than I do, by a long shot." He complimented,

"I don't know about that." He slipped a hand across Bokuto's abs, feeling how hot they'd gotten.

"I know that's the best I've ever.. listened to." He turned to look at Akaashi. Akaashi smiled and kissed Bokuto's nose.

"No one can be better at talking than you.." Akaashi said, pulling his leg up to cover Bokuto's crotch.

"Uh," Bokuto groaned,

"Don't worry, I'm just laying here." Akaashi reassured him.

"Good, I don't think I've got anything in me." He laughed. Akaashi grinned and pulled himself into Bokuto's side. His heavy arm wrapped up behind him and rested on the side of his ribs.

"Nap time?" Bokuto asked,

"For a little while, set an alarm though." Akaashi pointed at Bokuto's phone on the pillows. Bokuto fumbled to set an alarm before pulling the blanket over their midsections.

He looked up at the spiker one more time, his chiseled jaw catching the sunset lighting through the window, Wow. Akaashi felt incredibly lucky in that moment, his hand touching a masterpiece as they fell asleep holding each other.

"Kotaro..." Akaashi jumped as he heard Wanaka's sleepy voice. He saw Bokuto jump up and pull on his sweatpants while she rubbed her eyes in the bathroom doorway. They hadn't locked it,

"Yes honey," He went over to her and knelt infront of her. Akaashi saw her wicked eyes find him even in the dark, he was more thankful for that blanket than anything else.

"I can't sleep.." She mumbled, looking away from Akaashi. The room was lit by only the faint bathroom vanity lights. He was grateful that she hadn't turned on the room lights.

"Ok, I'll warm up the teddy," He grabbed her stuffed animal and stood up.

"I've just gotta warm this up, it's soothing or something," He shrugged and Akaashi nodded, laying back down.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" She asked, her sleepy voice gone. Akaashi narrowed his eyes at her,

"I am, are you?" He smiled and she broke into a laugh,

"Of course I am, I live here." He liked seeing her smile, her one crooked tooth giving her character.

"I must've forgot." Akaashi laughed with her.

"Question," She hopped on the bed and instantly Akaashi felt weird. He was in his briefs but still. He wasn't her brother or anyone she should ever see this undressed.

"Shoot." He casually scooted away from her to sit up against the corner. The cold wall on his skin shocking him,

"Why was my brother in pain?" She asked,

"Like his knee?" Akaashi prayed that's what she meant,

"No, he was like 'ah ah ah' like he'd just shut his finger in a door of something, then he did a deep 'grrr' noise. But Sachie wouldn't let me come ask if he was okay because we were in the middle of my turn." She looked at him with pure innocence,

"Oh no," He turned bright red as he tried to think of a story, "He just stubbed his toe on the dresser," He pointed to the dresser and she looked,

"He must've hit it hard, he was groaning for awhile." Jeeze, Akaashi rubbed his neck as he hoped Bokuto would return soon. He began replaying the events and realized Bokuto hadn't muffled himself until he was about to cum.

"Yeah, I think he was just mad about it." He lied. She accepted his answer and hopped off the bed.

"Here, lets tuck you in," Bokuto returned and Akaashi could smell the lavender scent from the teddy.

As soon as Bokuto locked the bathroom door and turned around Akaashi shot him an evil glare,

"I am so sorry.." He said as he climbed on the bed,

"She asked me why you were in pain, because she could hear you grunting..." He folded his arms even though Bokuto was pulling at them to open.

"I'm sorry," He kissed his shoulder, "I'm sorry," His chest, "I'm sorry," His collar, "and," His neck, "I wanna make it up to you.."

Akaashi hissed as he felt Bokuto sink his teeth into the skin under his jaw.

"Bokuto.." He swatted him, "Your sisters are clearly too close for that." He pointed at the bathroom door.

"Then be quiet," Bokuto demanded and Akaashi felt his cock twitch. Of course secretive Bokuto would turn him on.

"Give me something then." He sighed and Bokuto smiled, finally pulling apart his arms and kissing Akaashi's hands.

"Just grab whatever," He winked and yanked the blanket off Akaashi's lap.

____

I heard Akaashi cry into the blanket in his mouth. I slowly removed my fingers from him and watched his body return to the bed. He spat out the blanket and sat up quickly, His hands shot out to grab my face.

"Not fair." He hissed before pushing me onto my back and straddling me. I laughed quietly before he kissed me. I felt the intensity change, a dark storm thundering between us as his tongue became crashing waves. I moaned against his lips, his hand dropping between us and wrapping around me.

"Just be quiet, remember?" He tortured me. I reached for the pillow and bit into the corner, my jaw tight as Akaashi ran his thumb across my head. I lifted my hips to him and shuddered when I heard him spit. The wetness covering my cock as his hand twisted and pulled at me. I shot my other hand out and dug my fingers into the wall,

"Oh, is it too much?" He taunted. I nodded but he didn't stop. I twisted my hips and dug my ass into the bed, nothing stopped the race to the top of the mountain. Just as I felt my thighs ache I felt his fingers press into the bottom of my shaft. I shot him an evil glance,

"We're saving that." He smiled, leaning down to peck my lips. I spat out the pillow and pulled him into me. He wiggled out of my grasps,

"Behave Bokuto.." He warned. I sighed,

"You should probably be the one behaving.." I pushed a finger into his chest, but he released his pinch on me and I felt my body start to calm down, reluctantly.

"It's too much fun when I know you wanna scream and can't.." He winked before pushing off me and laying down next to me.

"That's not very fair.." I sighed, pulling his sticky skin closer to mine.

"Well your sisters are literally right there, next weekend you can redeem your prize.." He giggled,

"Next weekend? Won't your parents be back?" I asked, turning on my side to look at him.

"Yeah, but they don't usually stick around for the weekends, date night and all that." Akaashi looked down at my legs,

"Why are they gone so long anyway?" I asked, lifting my hand to touch his face,

"You should ice your knee, I'll go get the cloth." He climbed over me and pulled on my sweatpants, tying the drawstring tighter around his waist.

He unlocked both doors and headed out into the hall. He returned with the cloth and I saw his smile illuminated by the streetlight outside my window.

"Come on, lift." He motioned his hand in a lifting wave. I pulled my briefs on before lifting my knee to his demands. Gingerly he wrapped my knee and laid it on top of a stack of pillows. I hissed as i felt his fingers press into a sore spot on my leg.

"Sorry babe," He kissed my leg before sliding into the far side of the bed again.

"Oh, babe?" I teased,

"Sorry, I guess we never talked about this did we?" He stared at the ceiling,

"We didn't.." I sighed, "But I'd rather not, I like us.." I looked over at him and he was grinning,

"I like us too, but shouldn't we talk about what we're gonna tell people?" He asked,

"I mean, I've not been telling anybody.." I watched him purse his lips.

"I know, I like keeping it between us.." He agreed.

"So, can't we do that until we're both ready to move it to something else." I proposed. He nodded,

"I'll stop calling you babe then," He rolled to face me,

"Now we don't have to go doing that, I think babe is just fine." I smirked,

"Oh?" He chuckled,

"Yeah, babe, Bo, hun, honey, daddy, baby.... all good." I winked as his face turned red,

"I don't see myself using one of those anytime soon." He rolled his eyes,

"Ok, baby can go.." I laughed. He smacked me. 

We adjusted so i could have my head on his chest, his hand rubbing my chest as I curved my body to keep my knee up. Slowly his breathing got deeper, louder, and I knew he was asleep.

____

Akaashi woke up when Bokuto pulled his head off his chest.

"Yes dad, I'm coming!" He called as he rubbed his face on the edge of the bed. Akaashi sat up and stretched,

"Oh, you can stay here, my dad just needs my help real quick." Bokuto turned and kissed Akaashi quickly before jumping into a different pair of sweatpants and ran out of the room.

Akaashi rubbed the crusties from the corners of his eyes and let them adjust. The cloth was tangled up in the corner of the bed and he reached to fold it back up. As he pulled the cloth he noticed a dark blue blanket had been tucked into the crack.

He pulled it out and laughed as he realized the red and blue superhero shooting webs across the blanket. Of course Bokuto would have this, but it made Akaashi smile, he'd had the same one folded up in storage.

He slid off the bed and made it up, displaying the spiderman blanket proudly across the tucked away bed. He let himself into the bathroom and saw Sachie on a stool brushing her teeth. She turned and gave him a wide smile that was impossible to ignore.

"Good morning." He cheered, she giggled and kept brushing. He turned to the sink and saw Bokuto had face wash out, thankfully. He leaned down and used some of Bokuto's face wash, feeling the night of slobbery activities wash into the sink.

"That's my brothers..." Wanaka chimed from behind him. He laughed,

"He said I could borrow it." He lied. She shrugged and let it go.

He walked out into the hallway and heard the commotion from the living area. He turned and walked towards it. He saw the large man lifting a large painting on one end, his spiky haired friend on the other end struggling to get it as high. Akaashi leaned against the frame and let Bokuto's mother tell them how to adjust it.

"Mom, come on, isn't this good enough?" Bokuto sighed, seeing Akaashi and smiling.

"No honey, come down a bit Gorou." She waved at the oversized man, his massive arms lowering the painting while his pinched face waited for his wife to tell him to stop.

Akaashi saw how Bokuto had become the perfect mixture of his parents. His mother was short, curvy, and her face had that simple beauty his did. While his father had wide shoulders, the sharp jaw, and the harsh brow that he saw in Bokuto during games.

"Perfect, Akaashi honey.." He looked over and saw her holding out a pencil, "Will you go mark the corners for them?" She gave him big bright owl eyes and he took the pencil.

"Of course," He walked over and stepped on the couch to put lines on Bokuto's side first,

"Good morning hun," Bokuto whispered, he turned and scowled,

"Good morning babe," He whispered back before stepping over and looking at the mountain infront of him. Bokuto's dad smiled wide and he had flashbacks of all the times Bokuto looked at him like that.

"Keiji Akaashi sir, nice to meet you." He introduced himself and he reached a hand out to shake. Akaashi took the hand and gave his best attempt at a strong shake,

"Gorou Bokuto kid, pleasure to know my son still has friends." His voice was impossibly deep, Akaashi hadn't thought voices got that low.

He turned and put the lines around the sides, a little too close to Gorou than he wanted to be, the man smelled like sweat.

"Perfect boys!" She clapped, Akaashi realized he never got her name.

"Mrs. Bokuto, do you need anything else?" He stepped off the couch and she burst into laughter,

"Oh don't call me that, my name is Etsuki," She pulled him into a side hug and forced him to walk with her. He looked back and saw the two men bent over with their heads hanging.

"Ok, it feels weird to call you by your first name though," He admitted. She looked up at him with the same big eyes and he instantly fell for her,

"Nonsense, my husband and I prefer them over Mr. and Mrs. Especially since Kotaro decided to use his last name with his peers." She put a tiny hand on his stomach to turn him slightly as they walked past the twins room into a sitting area.

"This art is beautiful," He exclaimed. She let him go and walked over to the large painting hung over the entertainment center.

"She's a small artist from outside of the city, Kaguya Kenma. She does amazing work, but only has a few small galleries a year. We were lucky enough to go to a few over the past couple years." She ran her hand along the frame of the landscape painting.

"Wow, she's amazing.." He turned and looked at a captivating painting, a young boy with golden eyes, sitting with his knees in his arms on the side of a dark hill.

Bokuto peaked around the corner and motioned for Akaashi to come with him. He excused himself and followed Bokuto into his room,

"What?" He said as he turned to see Bokuto shutting and locking the door,

"I need you." His voice was raspy, making the hairs on Akaashi's neck stand. Bokuto turned and grabbed Akaashi, his body pressing against him. Akaashi gasped as Bokuto dug his teeth into his neck, no time to ask questions and he was backed up and slammed into the bathroom door. He let out another gasp at the contact, Bokuto's warm hands sliding down his sides and around to his ass.

"Bokuto.." He whimpered, feeling the stiffness of them both against his leg. Bokuto mumbled incoherently and kept sucking on Akaashi's skin. He arched against the door, Bokuto graduating to biting. He knew he had to be quiet, but Bokuto slid his hand down the front of the sweatpants.

"Uh huh ah.." Akaashi banged his head off the door and shut his eyes, Bokuto kneeling down and bringing Akaashi the few seconds he needed to stop him.

"No no!" He pushed away Bokuto's face, "We should go hang out with your family." He said.

"That's the exact opposite of what I want to do Akaashi," Bokuto pouted, Akaashi walked away and rubbed the frustration off his face.

"Let's go you heathen," Akaashi laughed. Bokuto threw a tantrum, stomping as he handed Akaashi a shirt to wear and sighing as he walked away before Bokuto could kiss him and suck him back in.

____

He spent the entire day with my family, laughing with them, getting along with them... AND LIKING IT?

They seemed to like him too, which was shocking. My family didn't like anyone I brought over who wasn't strictly volleyball involved, well at least my dad didn't. Him and Akaashi seemed to be getting along swell, which made me have conflicting feelings, if they got attached to him and didn't approve of us.. or even if they did and we didn't work out..

Oh well, not time to think about that. I watched Akaashi throw his head back as he laughed with his belly, my father chuckling too.

"Bokuto, you can take the car to take Akaashi home, unless he wants to stay again?" My mom looked between us and Akaashi smirked,

"Do you want to stay again?" I asked, knowing the answer,

"I'd love to, if you'll have me." He looked at my parents instead of me. I pouted, knowing what I wanted I wasn't going to get.

"Of course!" My dad boomed, "You've been one of the best guests we've had."

"Thank you Mr. Bokuto, I don't want to overstep," He smiled at me now, his eyes summoning feeling in my stomach I didn't appreciate.

"No worries boy," My dad slammed his back and I saw him jolt forward.

I didn't know if Akaashi was feeling the same thing I was, a weird mixture of pride and nerves. But I knew when he looked at me that he was feeling a small amount of happiness and that's all I needed.

"So Akaashi," my mother began, "What would you like for dinner?"

She smiled wide as he described that first lunch I had given him, the left overs from our take out. I remembered that brilliant sparkle in his eye as he took the lunch and appreciated it with all he had. Happily giving me his freshly prepared food instead.

We had that same dinner, my family laughing and having a great time the rest of the night. My father suggested a movie and even though I was itching to be alone with Akaashi, I agreed.

We settled into the living room. My parents cuddling up in the couch, leaving the rest of us to the floor or the chair. I saw my sisters giggle before pulling out the pillows to sit in front of our parents.

"There's room for you both on that." My dad pointed at the chair and Akaashi and I exchanged smirks. He shrugged before taking a seat, noticing that unless my mother turned around we were invisible to everyone else. He put up the footstool and pulled himself back.

I slipped in between his legs, my back leaning into his chest.

"I've had a fun day." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I lifted my shoulder and turned to look back at him as best I could,

"I think they like you," I smiled.

"Phew." He leaned back and I rested my head on the front of his shoulder where it met his chest, his hand resting on my stomach as the other laced over mine. I felt the electricity shock me, unaware if it was static or just emotions, but his hand slipped under my shirt and I figured it out.

"Relax, my hand was just cold." His mumble was adorable. I leaned back into him, pulling our tangled hand up to my lips. I kissed the back of his fingers before dropping the hand on my chest.

The movie started but the days' toll hit and I felt myself drifting off. At some point his hand left my stomach, but the other one stayed on mine. I kept feeling him twitch awake, fighting the same sleep I was.

"Good night boys," my moms' sweet voice floating over me as she laid a blanket over us.

It didn't register what she must've seen, or thought. I just felt the warmth of the blanket and Akaashi around me and fell asleep.


	10. Nerves

Akaashi felt how cold his bed was, missing all the warmth Bokuto had been spoiling him with. It had been hard to remember how to sleep with him around, just the two nights and they'd felt like a lifetime.

It was past the middle of the week, his parents hadn't mentioned leaving again and he knew Bokuto was going to meet them. He'd said he didn't mind, but maybe he was still nervous. He didn't think he'd get along so well with Bokuto's family, yet he felt more at home there than he did here.

"Keiji honey," his mom knocked, bringing in his bag.

"Hi mom," he mumbled, sitting up so the blanket fell around his waist,

"Daddy washed this stuff and the bag, he also made some breakfast if you want to pack some." She smiled with her creased cheeks. Akaashi admired his mother, knowing how plain she was yet how captivating she was because of how she held herself. He'd hoped to inherit that from her, that simple intrigue she had. He knew he inherited her thick ass thighs and dark hair, but he was hoping he had that same sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah, Can i take two?" He asked, scratching his chest as she looked around his room,

"Of course, I'll have them ready when you get out of the shower." She came over and kissed his forehead, rubbing her hand down the back of his head before leaving.

Bokuto- Hey Hey Hey

\- Hi

B- can we hang after school? O.O

\- like study hang out?

B- hmmmm

B- I was thinking less book related...

\- oh. So like, volleyball related.

B- or

\- ?

B- don't make me say it Akaashi...

\- not yet, but I will later ;)

B- rude

\- I'm getting in the shower now, ttyl

B- thanks for the mental image, now my shorts are tight.

Akaashi giggled at his phone before sliding it on the counter, standing naked infront of the mirror. He saw the two small hickies on his abdomen, the one above his waist turning purple while the one next to his belly button was still red.

As his fingertip ran over them the flashes of Bokuto leaving them washed over him, looking down and seeing those yellow eyes looking up at him, their color swirling with hunger as Bokuto tease Akaashi's skin.

"Fuck," Akaashi slapped his cheeks and stepped into the shower, they hadn't even moved further, it had been weeks now and they'd not even talked about doing anything more, he wondered what Bokuto was thinking. Maybe he was waiting for it to be brought up, or maybe he was nervous. Akaashi Made a million excuses, but he knew that he wanted more. Not just physically, but he would start there since Bokuto didn't want to talk about it.

He cleared his mind and finished the shower, joining his parents down stairs as they bustled around the kitchen.

"Keiji, Good morning." His dad sang, turning around in his ridiculous apron and scooping the food into the lunch containers.

"Morning dad," he mumbled, sliding onto a stool around the island. His parents filled him in on how their work had gone, about things he couldn't care less about.

"How was your time?" His mother asked, folding her hands under her chin.

"Good, mostly volleyball. I had a few of the guys over for a movie night, but other than that it was regular." And he had a boy over and they made out and lots of other stuff... his mom could live without those details though.

"Good! Making friends, he's growing up." His father pointed the spatula at his mother, the three of them laughed before Akaashi slipped off the stool and stashed the lunch boxes in his bag. Two dry cheek kisses and he was out the door.

B- you out of the shower??

\- yes... Why?

B- did you think ab me?

\- ugh

B- oh come on, I'll tell you if you tell me

\- I already know you did, you were texting me dumbass

B- yeah but I didn't tell you WHAT I was thinking about

\- I can guess.

B- not fair Akaashi, just tell me if at any point in the shower you thought ab me

\- i thought ab how annoying you are

B- ohhh. Funny.

\- your turn

B- better get to guessing O^O

He smiled at his phone, how dumb. He looked up and saw a group of tall boys, two short girls tucked in the middle of the boys. At the front he saw the frosty spikes bouncing above the other heads. He quickened the pace and tapped Hina's shoulder, she turned and he put his finger to his lips. She smiled, not saying anything before tucking herself back into Akinori.

\- for someone who thinks ab so much you've been ignoring me quite a bit.

B- huh??? I would not ignore you!!!

\- that's why you are walking so far from me?

Bokuto looked around, then Akaashi felt those intense eyes on his.

"Akaashi!" He shouted, basically hurdling the girls as he pulled himself to Akaashi. He felt his arms wrap around him, unable to move his arms to hug back Akaashi just leaned his head back,

"Bokuto-San, you're embarrassing..." he mumbled, shivering as Bokuto quickly kissed his collar.

"I don't care." He said. Akaashi laughed as Bokuto dug his fingers into his ass and leaned forward, Akaashi felt his one leg pick up off the ground and clung to Bokuto so he wouldn't fall.

"Missed you," Bokuto kissed up his neck to his ear,

"I missed you too," Akaashi responded as he was set up right. Bokuto turned red as he turned to walk next to Akaashi, letting him see that the group was ogling them.

"That was passionate," Hina wiggled her eyebrows but the boys stood with their arms crossed,

"Dramatic you mean?" Washio rolled his eyes,

"Give them a break," Akinori laughed, "They've fine a few nights without each other."

The four infront of them laughed together before turning to keep walking.

"Sorry?" Bokuto looked down, his head hanging just enough that Akaashi could see the embarrassment in his cheeks still,

"No need, they're just messing with us." He took his hand and tugged the pouting boy. They walked hand in hand until they rounded the corner to the courtyard, Akaashi pulling his hand away casually before walking ahead to the gym. He looked back and saw Bokuto had dashed off to talk to Akinori. 

fair, he thought to himself. He didn't know if they were hold hands in public people yet, but their group of friends was all they needed anyway. Akaashi smiled, still content being with Bokuto even in a somewhat unkept secret. 

____

Everyone was smarter than I was, clearly, I didn't even know how i got placed in this class.. 

"Correct," The teacher said to yet again another brilliant mind, it made me feel better that even these kids weren't as smart as Akaashi, and none of them could play on my level in volleyball. What a power couple, er.. not couple? A power duo.. yeah. 

Whatever we were I liked it, it barely distracted me from volleyball, he agrees to practice with me after school and we actually practice until I get distracted.. even then I have to convince him to stop practicing, but it was good. We were good. 

The smooth lines of his face appeared over the white board, his downturned lips and scanty eyes turned over his shoulder. I remember watching his eyes scan the court for me, a glimmer shining across them as he found me and in the same second sent the ball up. Akinori had mirrored me, too perfectly that he almost convinced me he was going for it. I realized that was impossible since he was on the opposite side of Akaashi. 

Daydreaming about him may be the reason I'm not doing so well in this class. I felt my face get hot and i wiped the smirk off my lips, appreciative that none of the boys were in this class. 

The bell sounded for lunch, I saw the classroom of student bustle into the hallway, but I waited until the dark hair appeared in the doorway. 

"Learning a lot?" He asked, holding two neatly wrapped lunches. I slumped back in the chair, the teacher having left for lunch as well. 

"I keep thinking about you so, not really." I shrugged. He widened his eyes before walking in and standing in front of my desk, 

"Weird, I think about you in class and still do well." He pushed the lunch onto my desk and leaned back on the chair behind him. 

I sighed, "You must be thinking of someone else, the Bokuto that I know is distracting enough even for the great Akaashi.." 

He laughed loudly before speaking, "You're right, it's not you im thinking about.." He leaned forward, making my stomach flutter as he pressed his forehead into mine, "It's Mr. Bokuto." 

I reached up and pushed him away playfully, 

"That's uncalled for!" I laughed, 

"Sorry, i must have a type." He shrugged and I leaned back as he rounded the desk and sat half his ass on it. 

"What do my dad and I have that justifies us both being your type?" I knew I looked very much like my dad, especially my dad when he was younger. 

Akaashi made a thoughtful face, I took the time to adjust. Running a hand up the inside of his calf and stopping at the top of his knee. 

"I was going to say something cheesy like the last name," He looked down and laced his fingers in mine, "but I think the most correct answer is the intense looks you both have." 

"What look?" I furrowed my brow as best to copy my dad, 

"Mmm, that's the one," He giggled, leaning down and kissing my forehead. He hopped off the desk and grabbed our lunches, heading to the door and signaling me to follow

"So it's because we look mean? You like mean?" I asked as we headed out to our lunch spot, 

"I like you're stupid face Bokuto-san," He smacked my stomach, "stop making me say it." I chuckled and bumped his side, 

"Say what?" 

He just pushed me away from him. We both laughed as I lost balance, I could listen to his laugh for hours. He laughed like it took something good to get it out of him, like whatever it was was special. That made me special. 

"Oh, Bokuto." 

Her voice sent the hair on my neck in the air, I pulled my shoulders to my neck before looking at Akaashi. He was unbothered, looking at her behind me. 

I turned and took her in, her tall legs dressed in ripped black jeans, her tiny waist cinched with a silver belt. Her flowing white blouse leaving her arms exposed as they crossed her chest. Finally her familiar face, her long engine red hair braided over her shoulders. She'd always died it, I wasn't even sure of her natural hair color. I knew her tan skin was a lie too, bottles of tanning lotions and her daddy's money gave her that complexion. 

"Mika," I grimaced, she stepped in and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, I put a single hand around her back, trying my best to not be rude. 

"You've gotten a lot bigger, It looks good on you." He ran her long fingers down my arms, stopping to feel the tense muscles. I narrowed my eyes at her, shaking her hand off, 

"You've gotten.. well you look the same." I shrugged and knew she was hate it. She had gotten smaller, her ribs were probably poking through her skin under that blouse. 

"Funny as usual Kotaro." She hissed and pointed her talon at Akaashi, "New friend?" She turned and I grabbed her arm to keep her from bothering him too much. 

"Akaashi," He mumbled an introduction. I saw him dust off his knees and stand up, reaching out to shake her hand. She yanked out of my hand and took his, 

"Mika, nice to meet you." She looked back at me with her evil green eyes, the heavy mascara amplifying her stink eye. 

"Well, lovely little meeting, but can I ask why you're here?" I tried my best to give Akaashi a look of apology, but he looked at me like I just confused him more. 

"Oh you know, Daddy had a meeting, I realized where I was once we got to the hotel.." She smirked at me, the bad kind of fluttering in my stomach. I remembered that hotel, too clearly now with her in front of me. 

"Anyway," She continued, "His meeting is actually at the school and i thought, wouldn't it be weird if this was your school? And then I saw you and came to say hi." Acting like she didn't know for a fact this was where I went to school was nonsense, acting like she had never seen Akaashi before was nonsense. She was playing a game and I needed to figure out the end game before she got there. 

"Small world." I faked a smile and Akaashi finally noticed I was uncomfortable, rubbing his neck as he slid behind her to be closer to me. I shook my head, aware if she saw anything that it would just be a huge dramatic show. 

"Extremely," Her eyes narrowed again, "But, where don't you run into ex's now a days?" 

I was hoping she could've went the entire time without mentioning that. Akaashi frowned, but I couldn't watch him for long, she stepped closer and put her long black nails on my chest, 

"I don't have enough ex's around the world to know, but I'm sure you do." I pushed her hand off, turning to stand with my back to Akaashi, 

"Ouch Boku-chan," She pushed out her bright red painted lips, "I guess you got a lot meaner too." I cringed as she said it, her British accent not forming the best pet-name. She spent most of her childhood in Japan, a lot of her education was here, but her family would always be from Britain, always jetting around the world to a million places a year. Her father named her Mika, hoping it would help her fit in with us. Her last name being Chapman was what he should've been worrying about. 

"Not meaner," I corrected, "Realer, more honest." She rolled her eyes at me, crossing her arms again, 

"Well I would like to say I'm glad, but it's a little late for honesty between us isn't it?" She smiled, a wicked shape on her lips as she dug into me. A fair dig, but in front of Akaashi I would prefer she just kept her mouth shut and disappeared. 

"Honesty wasn't our problem," I shifted my weight and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"That's right," She shrugged, "It was all the cheating we did on each other." I should've seen that coming, should've said something to prevent it. 

"I've grown from that Mika," I could feel his eyes burning my back, "I'm finally happy with myself, are you?" I spat. She rebounded and frowned, 

"Who are you worried about actually? Me or Walker? Or Damien? Who are both married now by the way, I went to both ceremonies. Lovely wives they have." She knew she was winning. I felt nauseous, my head pounding as I searched for anything to hurt her. 

"I'm worried about myself Mika, try it sometime." I turned away and grabbed the lunch off the ground, not even trying to motion for Akaashi to follow. I headed to the doors, the bell should go off any minute, but I knew my face was red, my eyes welling up. 

Even if the bell rang now I wasn't making it to my next class, I kept my head down and rushed to the bathroom, sinking down with my knees against my chest as I locked myself in the last stall. I didn't want to ever think about her again, to think about that whole summer ever again. Especially with things so well with Akaashi, in front of him was truly the worst place. 

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, silently I wiped them away, looking at the now disheveled lunch container, the wrap on it loosened and wrinkled as it laid on its side against the wall. I was a wreck. 

The bell sounded and I decided to skip the class, I would make it to the next one. Maybe. I sat on the floor, holding my knees, rethinking everything I had said to her, just then and back when we were together. I was a different person, that wasn't a lie at least. 

I heard the shutting of class doors as the bell sounded to begin class. 

"Bokuto?" 

I jumped, 

"Akaashi?" I peaked out under the stall door and saw his feet outside the stall. 

"I'm skipping class for this so you better let me in," He sighed. I wanted to laugh, but I wiped my cheeks silently instead, 

"I don't think you should skip class for me, just tell them you were talking to coach or something." I leaned my head back on the cool wall, wanting him to realize I wasn't worth it and leave. 

"Do not make me get on this disgusting floor and crawl under there, I'm not sure I'd fit." He wiggled the door and I unlatched it, smirking at the image of him stuck under the stall door as I sat in here with my red puffy crying face. 

He stepped in, locking it before sliding down across from me, 

We didn't say anything, didn't even make eye contact for about five minutes. The school was silent to us, no students roaming the halls or using the sinks. 

"I uh," He cleared his throat, " I didn't know that's how today was going to go." I look up at gave him a half hearted smile, he wasn't showing me if he was upset or angry, or anything. 

"Me either, if I had I wouldn't have come to school today." I shrugged before looking up at the ceiling, noticing the cracked paint next to the light fixture, 

"It wasn't too bad," his foot tapped my side, I looked back to him and he raised his eyebrows "I'm sorry." 

I choked, "For what?" I asked, leaned forward to touch his knees, wanting him to know he didn't do anything wrong. 

"No, sorry she made you upset, that she was rude, that you had to be in that situation." He shrugged, "It was scary seeing you like that.." 

"Oh no," I panicked, "I'm sorry Akaashi, please don't apologize to me. Let me apologize, I was a terrible person with her and just seeing her brought me back to that. I didn't want you involved in that at all, I am so sorry." I shook his legs and he steadied my hands by sliding his over mine, 

"I understand, I want to talk about what she was saying, but not until you're ready." I felt my chest tighten, 

"What?" I wasn't so lucky that he was in my life, there was no way. 

"I'm not going to push it Bokuto," He touched my face and I felt the tears roll into his palm, "Later we can have a calm discussion about Mika and your's relationship, but for now I wanna make sure you're alright. I've never seen you so frazzled." His thumb rubbed my skin and I turned into his hand, kissing the salty palm. 

"I don't deserve this," I cried, but he leaned up on his knees, pulling my face into his chest. 

____

Akaashi felt Bokuto gripping his shirt, pulling him closer as he cried. He felt his own eyes burn as they threatened to join, his sympathetic reaction to Bokuto was new and intense. He didn't have to think very hard before following Bokuto, leaving Mika in the yard by herself. Instinct took over and he over expressed his feeling to Bokuto. 

"Everyone deserves this," Akaashi said as his hand rubbed across Bokuto's shoulders, Bokuto didn't answer, just shook his head against his chest. He believed it, everyone deserved comfort, a chance to explain themselves, someone who would give them that. He'd never had it, but in his gut he felt what anyone else would feel. That uneasy, am I falling for a cheater? feeling. That, Do I even know him? feeling. 

He focused on the stronger feeling; the, he's worth it feeling. 

He looked down and pulled back, Bokuto turning up his puffy eyes to him. He leaned in and kissed him, tasting the tears from his lips as he pulled away. 

"Am I pushing it if I kiss you again?" He asked, Akaashi felt his brain tell him to smile, but he forced it to go away. He shook his head and Bokuto pulled him back to his lips, it was dangerous to let him kiss him now, when he was upset and Akaashi was confused. 

As his fingers knotted in his hair he forgot about the dangers, focusing on the nerves in his body. Akaashi pushed himself up again, his legs pushing him onto Bokuto's lap. He broke the kiss to look at him, his head between his hands, looking up at him with swollen lips. 

"Fuck," Akaashi whimpered, kissing him and letting Bokuto's hands dig into his thighs, his sides, slipping beneath his shirt as it was untucked, wrapping around his back, finally they slipped under the tight khaki's and briefs, his warm skin on Akaashi's ass. He felt his breath hitch as he yanked him closer, his erection evident through both their pants. 

His lips pulled to the side, Akaashi tilted his head to feel him on his jaw and neck. He moaned quietly, pushing his hands into Bokuto's massive shoulders. His teeth came out and made him hiss, digging his fingers into his body, the ever apparent amount of clothes that was the school uniform doing a great job at keeping them contained. 

"Bokuto," he breathed, pushing off his shoulders to lean away from his lips, "We should stop." 

"I know," He sighed, his hands dropping to hold his knees, "I'm sorry." His eyebrows pushed up and Akaashi flushed, feeling more at fault. 

"Don't apologize," He said, "I kissed you first, and gave permission for the second one." Akaashi smiled before pushing himself off Bokuto's lap. 

"Still, I could've settled for one," He looked away, 

"You asked though, I could've said no." Akaashi didn't want him to feel any worse, or like it was bad, 

"I'm glad you didn't," Bokuto looked back, a slight smirk on his lips, 

"Me too." Akaashi stood up and reached down to help Bokuto up, 

"Are we still good for after school?" Akaashi asked, thinking Bokuto would have forgotten, 

He smiled, "Yeah, I should be good to talk about it then, if not we can just do this again.." He joked, Akaashi smacked him and earned a chuckle. 

"I don't think so darling," Akaashi caught the word as it left his mouth, but Bokuto had noticed sooner, his eyes lighting up, 

"Oh another slip up to add to the list," Bokuto leaned down to kiss his cheek, "I'm still waiting on daddy." He whispered. Akaashi got hot and pushed him away, unlocking the stall and walking into the bathroom sink area, 

"Oh come on!" Bokuto laughed, "I'm joking," he said as his arms wrapped around Akaashi's waist. He felt that the erection was gone now, sighing as he leaned back against the strong chest. 

"I know," Akaashi mumbled, aware that he was in serious danger of letting the Mika issue go. He wanted to talk to Bokuto about the cheating, the people she had mentioned, who she even was. Some random british girl with a bunch of money and a bad attitude was not the kind of girl he saw Bokuto dating. He wasn't going to let it go, but he had a hard time believing that the man with his arms around him now, who just cried into his body, who had napped like a cat in his lap, could ever be the person she knew him as. 

It was hard, but he was going to have to bring it up later. He had to know which version of Bokuto he was getting.


	11. Talk *

Deep breath, I reminded myself, one more. I stood outside Akaashi's bedroom door, his parents letting me in. His insanely attractive parents who were overly polite and offered me about ten things before letting me disappear upstairs. 

I opened the door and saw him, curled up with a book as usual. His dark hair had gotten longer in these past weeks, able to hang nearly over his brows as he looked down. 

"Hey," I mumbled, shutting the door behind me. 

"Nice outfit," He smirked, i looked down at the team shorts and blue tee shirt. I was confused until I saw his outfit, a very similar look only he had the team sweatpants on. 

"Great minds," I teased, walking over and sitting at his feet. 

"Bokuto, we can just watch something if you don't want to talk." He leaned up to push his book on the nightstand, his gaze landing on me, 

"I want to, I just don't know how to start." I looked away, knowing I couldn't face him for this, 

"How about I just ask, How did you meet her?" He started simple, 

"Oh," I sighed in relief, "My family was at the beach last summer, the twins were still a little young to just leave alone so my parents were playing with them and I wandered off, finding a group of teenagers with a boat. She owned the boat, or rather her father did. I guess we just kind of hit it off, we were together the rest of the day and then when it came time to dock she asked if I wanted to stay after everyone else left." 

I looked at him to see him nodding, 

"So," I continued, "I stayed, told my parents I was out with Washio and, well, we had sex. It was all weekend, just her and I and I had convinced myself that whatever we had was special. It wasn't, it was mediocre and toxic. But we dated anyway, she posted about being with an athlete and I got to post ab being with a hot girl. win win, only I started sleeping with Walker, her brother. He was also toxic, terrible in bed, I just, felt nothing with either of them anymore, and it was like a month into it." I could see him keeping up, but I wanted him to have questions, to stop me from telling on myself, he didn't. 

"I stopped seeing Walker, we'd only hooked up like three times, but I guess she knew and had hooked up with this guy Damien to 'get back' at me or whatever. Well Damien came to me after, saying how he wasn't sure he liked it, he needed to know for sure, all that good stuff. So I had about a two week long thing with him. During those two weeks she was away in Austria, and hooked up with two different guys. When she came back we booked a hotel, but I knew it was the last time. After, we both just started yelling about the cheating, she threw the hotel lamp at me, cutting my shoulder." 

I pulled the shirt down my shoulder and pointed out the scar, suprised he hadn't mentioned it before, I continued before he said anything, 

"I pushed her out of the way and left, she followed me down the hall, telling me all the things she did with Damien. I just left the hotel, I stayed with Akinori that weekend and he never asked why, he didn't ask about the cut, about the black eye, nothing. He just let me take care of myself and gather my stuff for one weekend and I went home after that. I," I shrugged, "I don't know who I was then, I don't know why I slept with her to begin with, I can blame the cheating on whatever, but it was me. I did it. I want to say it's because I wanted to feel something, but I could've done that a million ways better. I did a lot of shit in that two month span of time with her that I would never ever do again," I turned fully to face him, his eyes were watery and I didn't stop to ask if he was okay, 

"I don't want you to believe me when I say that you're different, that you make me feel different. You do, but I don't want you to trust me, I want you to keep me honest. I don't want to make you feel like you have to worry about me, but I would never want to hurt you. I know this is all coming out like a crazy person, but I'm not very smart so bare with me," I chuckled and saw his eyes roll, "I want to show you I'm different than that person, that I'm not like him anymore." I held his hands in mine and closed my eyes as his forehead fell into mine, he sniffled before speaking, 

"Do you feel something with me?" He whispered, I whined, 

"Something I've never felt," I felt my chest deflate as the weight on my shoulders lifted, 

"Do you know what you want?" He asked, his voice shaking, I gripped his hands tighter, 

"You, that's all I know. I don't want to lose you." I kissed the top of his cheek, he dropped his head into my neck, 

"Who were you?" He cried, his hands leaving mine to grip my shirt against his face, 

I felt my eyes tear up, "A terrible person." 

"Are you still him?" He asked, i felt his breathing calm down as he waited for me to answer, 

"I want to say no, not at all." I squeezed my eyes shut, "But I don't know, I just don't." 

He sighed and looked up at me, 

"Akaashi," I touched his jaw, "I know that I could never be him with you." 

"How?" He asked, his head shaking in my hand, 

"I don't want to lose this, you make my entire body electricity just by looking at me. When I think about you I can't focus, I know that whatever this is," I flicked my hand between us, "It is nothing like whatever that was. I didn't think that what I feel with you was even possible." 

Akaashi dropped into my chest, pushing his forehead into me, 

"What do you feel Bokuto? I know what I feel and it scares me," 

"look at me," I tipped his chin and he locked into my eyes, "this, looking at you. That feeling in our stomachs as we kissed that first night, and every time since then. The feeling when you let me in your bed the first night, any time I touch your skin or you touch mine. All these feelings are a million times stronger than what I felt having sex before you. Don't you get it? We haven't even gotten past third base and I know I'd do anything for that feeling." I hoped I made sense, I wanted him to understand, that even without sex, he'd given me everything I could dream of. That my one year of volleyball only no love attitude had been thrown away whether I admitted it or not the minute he kissed me. 

"I feel it too," He admitted, "Do you think you'd get tired of it?" 

I scoffed, "It's the most exhausting and yet the best high of my life, I don't think that I could ever get tired of you." I kissed his hair, smelling his conditioner before he pulled away to hold my face, 

"Kiss me." He breathed. 

"Akaashi, I don't think now is the right time.." I ignored the gut urge to jump on him, my muscles aching as they held me back, 

"Bokuto," he pushed onto his knees, his head over mine now. I wanted him, bad. I wanted to grab his sides, rip off those clothes, but I knew he was upset. That I'd just told him I had cheated not once but twice on someone. 

"Akaashi please, I can't hurt you." I looked away as he lowered his face, his lips pressing into my jaw. 

"You won't." He mumbled, his lips pressing into my neck just below my ear, I melted. 

"You don't know that, I don't even know that." I didn't use my arms to push him away, my skin prickling as his tongue traced my ear, 

"I know that you were just very honest with me," He nibbled my ear, "I know that we've both cried today," His hand slid up my thigh, "I know that when you said you were searching for something, I've felt that. I just handled it different, not better." He pulled away and held my face to look at him. I saw his eyes were still teary, 

"I don't know that you won't hurt me, but i believe you won't. I believe in you." He pushed a finger into my chest. 

"Don't," I fought weakly, unable to tell him to stop telling me what I wanted to hear, that I was secretly dying inside that he still wanted me. That he even felt a fraction of what I did. 

"I want you to show me." He traced a thumb across my lip, 

"Show you what?" I asked, my hands on his thighs as I realized what he meant, but wanting him to say it. 

"Show me what you were looking for," His voice caught as I raked my fingers up his stomach, 

"I don't understand..." I feigned ignorance, leaning him back and pushing myself between his knees. He gasped as my cock pressed into his thigh, his hand reaching up around my neck, 

"Don't make me say it," he whined. I smirked and pulled off my shirt, looking down and watching him do the same, what a view. 

"You're going to have to," I growled, "I follow your instructions," I kissed down his chest and he hooked a finger behind my jaw and yanked me back up, 

"You already know, why are you being difficult?" He wiggled under me, the bunch of fabric from his sweats coming off caught my attention. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I breathed, feeling his toes hook my waist band and yank the shorts down. I kicked them off and looked between us, our naked bodies inches from each other, our anticipation apparent. 

"Fuck me," He moaned, "I want you to fuck me." 

"Shit," I cursed, the muscles in my thighs tensing as I watched his mouth form the words. It was wrong to have sex now, after we both cried, after being vulnerable. I almost backed away, 

"Bokuto," he said softly, "are you ok?" 

Are you ok? He was worried about me, he was checking in on me. Why was I worried about this? Why did I think he would ever put either of us in a position the other wouldn't be okay with? Of course we cried, we were finally open and honest, we had a healthy conversation. Of course we were vulnerable, we were with each other, we were safe. 

We were safe. 

"I'm fine." I leaned down and kissed him, all those chemicals from out first kiss releasing again, his lips parting as he let me in. I nearly forget we were naked, until his fingers wrapped around my cock. I gasped into his mouth, feeling his wicked smile against mine. 

His other hand tossed in his nightstand, coming out with a bottle of lube. I saw the wrapper in the drawer and grabbed the condom, 

"I'll get tested this weekend," I smirked and saw his face light up, 

"Me too, thank you though," He pointed to the condom, "I would've forgot," 

"I said I didn't want to hurt you," I kissed his neck and discarded the wrapper onto the floor. The cold condom slid over me as he watched, 

"Judging by the size, you'll be hurting me soon." I snapped up and frowned at him, 

"Oh come on, I don't want to hurt you like this either." I saw him giggle, 

"Just go slow, I'll be fine." He pulled my face down to kiss him, his fingers leaving traces of lube on my right cheek. I deepened the kiss, lifting his thighs around my sides. I grabbed a pillow blindly and shoved it under his lower back. I lowered him onto the pillow and felt myself line up with his hole. 

"Fuck," I mumbled, he just pulled me back. His other hand sliding down my back and pulling me closer. I pressed into him and felt my jaw open as his thighs squeezed my sides before he forced himself to relax. I felt him stretching around me, the lube doing nothing for the tightness. 

He let out a breathy cry, his finger curling and landing between his teeth. I watched him bite into his finger, I stopped as soon as the tip was in, 

"Are you ok? We can stop.." I waited, when he didn't answer I started to pull out, realizing we had jumped the gun. 

"Don't!" He shouted, his hands darting to my waist and pushing me in deeper than I'd been before. We both grunted, my thighs quivering as he tensed around my cock. 

"We should've warmed up to this," I explained, fighting his powerful hands holding me in. 

"Next time we will warm up, I want you now." He hissed, His fingers digging at my sides trying to pull me deeper. 

"You're not behaving very well." I laughed. 

"Shut up," He flushed. 

Our lips met, if my hair wasn't already like this he would've sent it on edge. 

____

Akaashi desperately whined into Bokuto's mouth, finally feeling him thrust into him. Bokuto made low grunts as Akaashi watched his chest turn red. He felt the impressive member inside him, setting his entire body on fire with each stroke. 

He was glad it wasn't uncomfortable, glad they'd been able to laugh. He thought about this night a million times, most of them the opposite of their current positions. He didn't mind this, he wanted it and he wasn't going to have the whole 'I'm a switch' conversation after they cried. 

"AH," He gasped and reached back to brace his hand on the headboard, Bokuto was deeper now, he hadn't realized it got deeper. His head sunk back into the pillows as he kept himself steady, Bokuto getting louder as Akaashi tensed. 

"Relax please," Bokuto whined, his hand gently rubbing Akaashi's thigh. 

"I'm sorry," He panted, realizing his stomach was already tight, "I'm trying." 

"Oh god," Bokuto smacked his hand on the wall over the headboard, Akaashi felt the rhythm change and the hips smacking into the back of his thighs. He cursed with a volume that was unacceptable, but he didn't care, his mind throwing out any concerns that weren't on this bed with him. 

Akaashi hooked his ankles behind Bokuto's back, locking eyes with him as they both filtered the air. Akaashi watched Bokuto grimace, his eyes rolling back as he hit into him harder, 

"Yes, yes," Akaashi moaned, his cock twitching on his stomach as Bokuto drilled into him. They both tossed their heads back, Akaashi pulled the pillow into his mouth and cried out as he came. He could hear the animal noise leave Bokuto's chest even though he felt like his ears were ringing. 

Bokuto collapsed next to him, the empty feeling left Akaashi quivering. He looked over, Bokuto slipping the condom off and tossing it in the garbage pail. 

"Fuck," Bokuto laughed, 

"Tell me about me," Akaashi breathed, his chest returning to its normal rhythm. He felt the stickiness on his skin, knowing he needed to get up and take care of that. 

They laid there, catching their breath for what felt like an hour, but was probably only five minutes. Akaashi sat up and felt the ache in his waist, his body reminding him of Bokuto already. He could only image what the morning would feel like. 

"Where are you going?" Bokuto called out, his hand reaching out to him, 

"Shower," He smiled, "Need one?" 

"Hell yeah I do," Bokuto smiled and jumped off the bed with an amount of energy Akaashi could never understand. 

They'd done it, they'd finally had sex. Akaashi was happy, he felt like he knew who Bokuto was at heart, he trusted his gut instinct about it. He felt like this was right, and as Bokuto wrapped his hands around his chest, kissing his neck from behind him, he felt safe. 

-

"Boys, boys?.." Akaashi bolted up, immediately grabbing his stomach and groaning. He looked over at Bokuto, still passed out. 

As his mom opened the door we was relieved they had gotten dressed before falling asleep, even if Bokuto was only wearing briefs under his tee shirt. The blanket was over both of them anyway, 

"Sorry honey, didn't think you'd be asleep already," She held up two dinner plates and walked them over to his dresser. 

"Sorry, thank you," He rubbed his eyes, unable to make out what was on the plates, "Turn the light on?" He asked. 

"Sure," She flicked on the light and Akaashi felt the bed shift as Bokuto whined, 

"Akaashi no lights, please." He reached out with a blind arm and flailed at him. Akaashi swatted the hand away, 

"Food," was all he said, knowing it was enough. Bokuto stretched across the bed before turning onto his back and sitting up, 

"Where?" His hair was a wreck, more so than usual, as Akaashi pointed to his mother. 

"Rough day?" She giggled and brought the plates to the bed. Akaashi sighed at the thought of telling his mom everything that happened today, not that she wouldn't listen and give good advice, it was just so much to describe. 

Bokuto had half his plate cleaned before Akaashi realized what it even was. 

"Thanks mom, you're the best." He smiled at her and saw her smile back, her eyes telling him she knew. 

"See you in the morning," She winked at them before leaving, making him want to eat this food even less, 

He looked over and saw Bokuto's empty plate on his stomach as he leaned back with his arms folded behind his head, 

"How?" He laughed, Bokuto just shrugging, 

"Good sex, good nap, good food, the whole package."

"Gross," He smacked him before pushing his plate on top of Bokuto's and sliding them onto the nightstand, 

"Aren't you eating?" He asked, watching the plates instead of Akaashi. Akaashi giggled as he slipped over and put his hands under Bokuto's shirt, 

"I had a better idea." 

"Deal."


	12. Daylight

The bed shifted, I grumbled and opened my eyes to see Akaashi stretching in front of the bed. I didn't move so I could keep watching him as he undressed from the pajamas. His muscular body twisted and I watched the movement under his skin as he pressed his palms into his back and stretched. 

"Are you just going to stare the whole morning?" He caught me, I sat up and felt the soreness creeping under my skin. 

"I was planning on it." I admitted, rubbing my neck. He pulled on sweatpants and pulled himself onto the bed next to me. 

His nose nudged into my cheek, the smell of us still lingering on his hair. I felt his lips connect with my jaw and down my neck, 

"Akaa.." I leaned my head back to feel his tongue swirling above my collar. He hummed against my skin, his hand sliding around my neck. I felt my skin stick to him, the sweat covering my body didn't deter Akaashi as his body moved to straddle mine. 

"We can't.." I mumbled, my hands pushing against his hips. 

"I know," he said against my neck, "but I just want to stay in bed with you awhile longer." 

I couldn't argue with that. I grabbed him and rolled him onto his back, putting my knees around his hips. Our lips connected and I weakened onto him, my arms lowering my chest onto his as my legs spread out. 

I don't how long we made out, I only knew my head was spinning by the time his mother called for us. Akaashi pushed my chest so I rolled off him, his lips puffy and wet before he wiped them. 

"Shit, we better go." He blushed and slipped out of bed, adjusting his sweats. I followed suit, changing into my clothes, unable to find my shirt. 

"Have you seen my shirt babe?" I tossed around the pile of clothes, 

"Uh yeah, but you have another one here somewhere." I turned over my shoulder and saw he had slipped my shirt over himself, looking a bit oversized on his smaller frame. It was causing a stir in my stomach. 

"Do you uh, have it?" I grinned and watched him trifle through his drawers. He knew exactly where it was, I could tell by the one drawer he was avoiding. I walked over and slid it open, my shirt one of the only things in the drawer, one of the kneepads I must've left, a few random papers, he stopped me before I could inspect more of the contents. 

"You've got your shirt, now mind your own." He shoved it shut and slid infront of it. 

"Is this a boyfriend drawer?" I asked, 

"Boyfriend?" I felt my face go flat, the heat in my cheeks causing my body to freeze. I had said it without thinking, but it sounded good. 

"I mean, that sounds better than a friend drawer?" I scratched my head, watching him look at his feet, 

"It's not an anything drawer, it's an empty drawer I used to put your shit in since you're leaving stuff here all the time!" He got hot headed, pointing aggressively at the drawer. 

"Akaashi," I sighed, "Are you gonna be my boyfriend or not?" I smirked at him, 

"We just had sex," He punched me and walked to the door, "Of course I will." 

I had a boyfriend, an actual boyfriend. I made a quick victory fist before following him down stairs, his parents cooking what smelled like an amazing breakfast, 

"Boys!" His father chimed and turned to us with a huge smile. 

"Hey dad, we aren't staying for breakfast. Hina wants to meet up." I saw the heartbreak on his fathers' face, 

"I could have a quick bite Mr. Akaashi," I shot Akaashi a sideways glance and walked over to his father, 

"That's what I like to hear," He brightened back up. He slipped way too much food on a plate and handed it to me. I felt my stomach grumble as I slid onto the stool and eyed up the food. Home cooked, by my boyfriends' dad... Yeah i could see how he was going to get annoyed with me. 

I looked up as saw Akaashi roll his eyes, sliding into the stool across from me.

"It's fine, she didn't want to meet for another hour." He gave me the go ahead and I began to inhale the food. 

My phone vibrated and I tossed it onto the table to read the missed messages. 

Akinori- BOKUTO 

A- Why you no answer 

A- You always answer when I caps it. welp, must be busy with AkAAsHi

A- anywayyyy, I figured since I tell you everything... 

A- Hina and I had sex last night, dude. I might love this woman. 

A- wow, still no answer. Okayyyy I'll leave you alone for now. Have fun with your boy toy. 

B- O^O guess what!! (Hint: Also v busy last night) 

A- NO WAY 

B- YEs WAYY

A- AHHHHH

B- O.O

I moved onto other people, 

Kuroo- call me? 

K- or not... 

K- Bro!!

K- K fine whatever 

K- stupid owl boy...

B- to be fair, i was having sex.. 

He didn't answer right away, moving on. 

Washio- Dude, Akinori wants your attention real bad. 

W- Ew nevermind he told me. You two have a weird bond.. 

B- Weird? or Awesome??

W- even weirder now... don't talk to me about this. 

B- Is Washi going through a dry spell? Who'd have thunk...

W- See if i nominate you captain.. 

B- O.O.... I'll stop. 

I checked back and saw Kuroo had answered, his death glare apparent through the phone, 

K- Oh. That's fine i guessss. Next time you text me see if I answer.. jackass. 

B- O.O IM SORRY

K- you aren't you feel no EMOTION FOR ME

B- YOURE MY BRO COME ON

K- I NEVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN 

B- BUT THEN WHOO IS GONNA BOTHER ME WITH A BUNCH OF INNAPROPRIATE QUESTIONS AB MY SEX LIFE 

K- FIND ANOTHER BITCH

B- YOURE NOT A BITCH!!

K- fine. I concede. I do need to know what happened last night. 

B- cool. I can call later. 

I wiped the grin off my face, happy to have an obnoxious best friend like Kuroo. 

Mom- Kotaro, your father wants to know when you'll be home tomorrow. He said he needs to 'talk with his boy about some shit' so please don't be out late. 

M- We love you baby. 

B- Love you too, Be home around dinner. 

M- Perfect. Keiji is welcome to join. 

B- I'll let him know, thanks ma 

And with that I was all caught up, the food gone, and Akaashi giving me a sassy glare. 

"Ready? We are stopping at yours so you can change." He pushed off the counter and walked upstairs. 

"He can be a bit bossy." His father chimed. I turned and saw the gentle man packaging the food he'd made in the familiar containers. 

"I don't mind," I shrugged and brought my plate to the sink, "He keeps me in line." His father laughed and tried to take the plate from me, 

"Oh, I got it." I waved him off and washed off my plate, 

"He is something, i think we raised him well.." He looked back to the stairwell, 

"He's a good kid," I assured him, "the best I know actually." 

He turned back to me with a smile, his face resembling that simple beauty Akaashi had. That sleekness that made him stand out. 

"You seem like a good kid too, washing your own dishes as a guest." He nodded and I laughed, 

"Well I see myself being here enough to help out." I saw him smile again. Bringing back the strong resemblance to his son. 

"We would like that." He said before I slid the plate onto the drying rack. I smirked to myself, proud I had gotten along with his father. I dismissed myself and bolted up the stairs, aware he was not going to be happy I took longer to follow him. 

He had his arms crossed over his bare chest, the jeans he wore cinched with a brown belt. I felt my throat tighten as I looked him up and down, 

"Enjoy the view, might be awhile before you get to touch it again." He spat, I shut the door behind me and did my best to look sorry, 

"Come on Akaashi," I sulked over to him, kneeling in front of him in a beggars pose.

"I had today planned out, and you had to become friends with my dad instead." He refused to look down at me. I dared reach out and touch his hips, he didn't pull away. 

"I'm doing my best," I smirked, pressing my lips over his lower stomach. He tensed under my kiss, 

"Whatever, we should go so you don't show up in wrinkled smelly clothes." He stepped back from me and I leaned onto my ankles, 

"Smelly?" I gasped, 

"I'm surprised my father didn't say anything," he laughed, "You smell like sex Bokuto, bad." 

I lifted my arm to smell myself, caught off guard by the sweaty/perfume mixture. 

"I wonder whose fault that is," I stood up, "One of us got a little frisky after the shower." 

He froze and I watched his shoulder curl up. Finally he giggled, 

"Let's just go." He pulled on a nice yellow shirt and walked out of the room. 

Now aware of how I smelled, I refused to look at his father as we left, saying a wave-less goodbye and following Akaashi. Once we got to my house I realized my entire family was home, my parents didn't work on the weekends. 

"Fuck me," I grumbled as I slid the door open, my sisters running around causing a thunderous noise all through the house. 

"I will, don't worry." 

I snapped my neck to look at him, a smug look plastered on his sweet face. My stomach knotted and suddenly my mouth was full of saliva, 

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I pointed at him and he turned engine red. 

I walked in and made it to my room without bumping into anyone. Quickly grabbing my body wash and rag I rubbed it under my arms and over my chest, rinsing off with the sink water to save time. As I wiped the last bit of soap off my side I saw the evil eyes in the corner. 

"Shit Wan," I cursed, feeling my stomach fly into my chest. 

"What are you doing?" She looked at me as much disgust as she could put on her face. That demon child, 

"I stink, but we're in a hurry so.." I tossed up my hands. 

"That's gross," she shivered, "You're gross. I like Akaashi better. He never stinks." If she only knew.

"Yeah well he's picking my clothes out in the room, go help him minion." She flashed me a grin before darting across the bathroom to my room, 

"Akaashi!" She shouted, 

"Ah yes, Wanaka!" He grunted as if she ran into him. I peaked around the doorframe and saw him knelt down with her in his arms. If I had ovaries they would've exploded. 

I finished the whore's bath and walked into the room, the dark jeans and white shirt laid on the bed, 

"Not these," I grabbed the pants to put away, "They are a little tight in the rear department," I saw him scowl, 

"I don't care, you barely have any real pants. It's all tights, sweats, and shorts. I'm surprised to even have found those." I tossed my head back, 

"But Akaashi," I whined, "I have a pair of gray jeans.." I reached for the drawer and he smacked my wrist, making Wanaka laugh. 

"Ew no, I won't be seen with someone in gray jeans. Put on the black ones and get over it." 

"We're about to find out if they can get over it." I wrinkled my nose at him in defiance before taking the clothes into the bathroom. 

____

Akaashi waited impatiently, watching Wanaka pace around the room as she did the same. 

"Hey Akaashi..." Bokuto sang from the bathroom. He walked up to the door and peaked in, seeing Bokuto jumping into the jeans. He got there just in time to see the jeans catch under his ass before the second jump sent them over. 

"See," Akaashi muttered, his face getting warm as he kept his eyes on the prize. 

"I'm not going in public with my whole ass on display.." He whispered forcefully. Akaashi giggled and stepped into the bathroom, 

"The shirt is long," He spun Bokuto by the waist and pressed their hips together. Bokuto gasped as Akaashi pressed against him, 

"How long?" Bokuto breathed, His hands gripping the counter behind them. Akaashi looked up and saw that magnificent face, his mouth slightly open as he waited for Akaashi to respond. 

He slipped his hand around Bokuto's waist, rubbing down his ass before gripping him, 

"It'll cover it." He said. Bokuto sighed and leaned his head back, 

"Ok, fine. For you..." 

Akaashi smiled, kissing his throat before stepping back. Bokuto gave him a dirty look, 

"You're not being very nice today." He pointed into his chest and Akaashi laughed. Knowing he was succeeding at working him up. 

"Come on, we've got to meet Hina and Akinori." He shoved out of the bathroom and saw Wanaka was absorbed in her own world. Thankfully she didn't even stir as they walked back into the room. 

Bokuto pulled the shirt on and it danced just over the bottom of his ass, 

"Here," Akaashi pulled the front of the shirt up and tucked the corner in against his hip, 

"That's cute!" Wanaka shouted as she returned her attention to the boys. Akaashi smirked as he realized how well Bokuto cleaned up. It sure was dangerous to date him, but he never felt like it wasn't right. 

"Thanks sis, we're gonna head out now, see you for dinner." He watched his boyfriend walk over and kiss the top of his sisters head, her face scrunching up the same way Bokuto's did. 

As soon as they walked up to the red door and Akaashi pulled out the key to open it, Bokuto realized, 

"Your family is the other owners of this?" He was proud that Bokuto had been smart enough to make the connection, but at the same time he didn't know how to handle it from here. 

"My dad, yes." He pushed the door open and they slipped into the stair well. 

"Wow, I should've known." Bokuto seemed impressed. Akaashi locked the door in the dark, pulling his phone out to check the time, 

"We're still a bit early, we ca.." He was cut off as Bokuto pressed him against the door. Their kisses connecting their bodies to each other. Akaashi moaned into him, pulling on his neck before he realized what they were doing. 

"No, no.." He pushed Bokuto away and took a breath. 

"Aka.." Bokuto whined, 

"No, I'm not doing this off and on all day with you, lets just go wait for them outside." Akaashi was flustered, having nearly caved and made out with Bokuto until Hina unlocked the door and they spilled onto the street with red cheeks and tight pants. 

Akaashi pulled himself up the stairs and heard Bokuto follow, his sighs louder with each step. Akaashi laughed to himself, secretly proud he could work Bokuto up so quickly. 

As they stepped onto the patio the dirty blonde hair caught their attention. Akaashi was relieved they were already here, not wanting to risk being alone with Bokuto any longer. 

"Hey!" Hina shouted and he realized where she was, Akinori turned and Hina pulled her legs from around his lap and ran over to Akaashi. 

He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling her off the ground. Her cheek pressed into his and he heard her whisper, 

"We did it." 

He set her down and felt a weird mixture of pride and unease. It was gross to think about the girl he'd knew as a sister with his teammate, but he knew she really liked him. 

"Same," He responded, aware Bokuto was right next to him. He didn't know how he felt about telling people about their personal business, but Hina didn't count, he couldn't keep anything from her. 

She gasped and gave him a squinty smile, 

"We are too in sync you know?" She hooked her arm under his and pulled him to the table. He glanced at Akinori and watched him adjust his blue boat shorts. He knew the feeling.. 

Akaashi enjoyed lunch, holding hands with Bokuto on top of the table, Akinori and Hina sharing smiles as the couples took turns telling funny stories. The topic of volleyball came up as their plates were cleared, 

"yeah we start practice games this week," Bokuto said. Akaashi hadn't realized how quick things were going, they really were a few weeks away from the prefecture tournaments. He knew Bokuto was worried about it, he looked over and didn't see the usual panic across Bokuto's face. 

"Are you excited, you always get worked up once the season starts." Akinori laughed. 

"Yeah, I think this year is going to be really good." He glanced at Akaashi and he felt that pride rumble in his stomach, 

"Me too, can't wait for next year, captain." Akinori slapped the table and Bokuto turned red, 

"I still have to convince the team I can be a good leader," He got timid. Akaashi reached over and slid his hand onto his thigh, 

"I think they just need to see you in action." Akaashi said. Bokuto looked over at him and smiled, 

"Really?" Akaashi realized that Bokuto had blocked out the couple a few feet away. He leaned up and pecked his cheek, 

"Really." 

Bokuto gave a confident laugh and turned back to the table. They finished catching up and Hina made up an excuse for her and Akinori to leave, watching them rush off Akaashi was well aware why they were so giddy. 

They walked back to Bokuto's house hand in hand, aware that everyone could see them. Akaashi brushed off the glares, knowing they would get to him if he didn't. 

As soon as they got to his front door Akaashi wasn't sure if he should stay, 

"Mom said you can join us tonight." Bokuto shrugged, 

"I just don't know if my parents want me home.." He pulled his phone out and saw the messages from his mother. 

Mom- We're going out tonight, won't be back til Wednesday. Love you xx. Daddy left containers for you and Bokuto in the fridge. We like him!! 

He blushed at the message and shoved it away, 

"They're actually leaving for a few days." He said. Bokuto smirked, 

"So stay for dinner?" He pulled Akaashi in and as they chests connected Akaashi knew he couldn't say no. 

"I guess." He teased and rolled his eyes. Bokuto laughed, kissing his forehead. 

They walked inside and saw the usual chaos that was the Bokuto household, Akaashi loved it. Of course Bokuto pulled them into his room, feeling him up against the door. Akaashi gave into him, his own body betraying his elaborate plan. 

They fell onto the bed and as Akaashi pushed his knee between Bokuto's thighs they heard the door creak open. Akaashi flew off Bokuto, thankful they were both still dressed as Sachie bounced across the room. 

"Daddy wants to know if he can come talk to you." She smiled at them. Bokuto nodded, 

"Yeah, does he mind if Akaashi stays in the room or does he want it to be private?" Bokuto sat up and looked to his sister, 

"I don't mind," His father walked through the door and Sachie showed herself out before his father shut the door. 

Akaashi was still intimidated by the massive man, his entire body filling the room. Akaashi was uneasy as he sat down at Bokuto's desk, looking at the two flushed boys. 

"I just wanted to have a quick chat, making this as least scary as possible." Osamu rubbed his knee as he sat in front of them. 

"What's up dad?" Bokuto asked. 

"Well, first off I know the season starts soon and I wanted to tell you I'll be able to go to each game except the Aoba Joshai one. I bought you a few more knee sleeves and coach called about next year.." He lowered his brow at his son and Akaashi felt weird being a part of the conversation, 

"About what?" Bokuto sounded a bit more panicked now, 

"He said you are shaping up to be a great captain, but you need to find another teammate who mellows you out. He wants you to work on figuring out who would be a good vice for you so the team has a good set of leaders.." Osamu shot his glance to Akaashi and he realized why he didn't mind him being here, 

"I think you've found him, which brings me to my second point.." He looked back to his son, 

"If you let your stupid head ruin whatever it is that you two have going on, I'm personally going to have to whoop your ass do you hear me?" 

Bokuto gasped and threw his hands up, "Why would I be the one to mess things up??" 

"I know you son," he laughed, "Akaashi seems like a wonderful boy and to be frank with you, I think he can do way better, so don't fuck it up." 

Bokuto pouted and Akaashi caught himself smiling, Osamu caught him too, 

"But that doesn't mean I won't stick by my boy, so don't you go hurting him alright?" He pointed at Akaashi and he nodded, 

"Yes sir." Akaashi said. 

"Good, dinner ready in an hour. I don't want that door unlocked if your sisters are going to be running in and out of here." He pointed at the bathroom door and this time both boys blushed, 

"Dad! Get out of here!" Bokuto threw a pillow at his father as he left the room. They collapsed in laughter against the bed and Bokuto turned to Akaashi, 

"Sorry he made that so awkward.." 

"It's fine, I'm sure we will get a weirder talk from my parents soon." Akaashi admitted before crawling over Bokuto onto the floor. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, 

"You heard the man," He smirked, "We better lock these doors."


	13. Lovers *

Akaashi looked down at me, his eyes warming my face. I reached up to touch his cheek, he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. 

"Are you sure?" He asked again. I assured him, nodding as I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth

"Yes," I leaned up and kissed him. His lips pushed down on mine and as it intensified I could feel him push his finger into me. I fought the gasp, focusing on his tongue as it slipped over mine. His finger pumped inside me, making my legs widen and tense. He caught my shudder in his mouth and smirked. 

I looked at the curve of his lips, the dip just below his bottom lip that led to his chin. I focused on the smooth lines of his face, amazed that someone like him was here with me. Staying here with me, I wanted to be here for the next thirty years, basking in his touch and living in his glazed over eyes. 

Our eyes connected again and I felt the second finger enter me, lord this was excruciating. I rubbed my feet into the sheet and he felt me wiggle, 

"Relax," He leaned back on his knees and rubbed my thigh. I focused on the skin numbing feeling of his hand on my thigh. 

I looked at him between my legs, sitting in his briefs and focusing on my body. I lifted my hips as his fingers curled, 

"Akaashi.." I whined, the vulnerability boiling in my veins. He smirked, his eyes burning their way up my stomach. The way his eyes slowly raked up my body set off unexpected nerves in my body, he was devouring me and i squirmed under his gaze. 

Finally the usually cold eyes found mine, only now the fire raging behind them was blazing, licking the tips of his lashes as he leaned back down and connected our lips. I let him control me, going weak under him as his fingers pressed into the back of my neck. I hadn't noticed he'd pulled them out of me until then. I gripped his sides, pulling his crotch against mine. 

"Fuck," He cursed. I looked between us, his cock peaking out from the top of his briefs. He brought my face back to his, rubbing his thumb across my swollen lips

"Just look at me," He urged. I nodded and held his solid sides, feeling the years of training under his skin. Feeling it being used to control himself. I needed to feel him lose it, i craved his chaos. 

His teeth sunk into the soft skin under my jaw, I yelped as the pain turned to pleasure. He ravaged my sensitive neck, taking unpredictable turns between his soft kisses and rough nibbles. His tongue swirled in the dip of my collar, I couldn't wait much longer. 

I slipped a hand down his back, pushing my fingers under the briefs before digging them into his tight ass. His hips crashed deeper into me as I caught him off guard, I whined at the sensation. 

"Off," I breathed and yanked on his briefs. He reached down and removed them, kicking them to the bottom of the bed. I felt his hardness press into my waist as mine pushed into his. 

"Bokuto," His voice caught in his throat. I reached between us and as his stomach lifted off mine I grabbed him. Gently bringing him lower, his breath catching. 

I touched his face to make him look at me instead, his eyes shot up and I just nodded, feeling the energy pool between our chests. He reached over to the lube he'd spread on his fingers, slipping his hand in place of mine. I explored his chest as his breathing got heavier. 

"Keiji," I pleaded. Sending him between my cheeks and as his tip pressed into me I felt the trouble brewing in my stomach. 

"Stop me if you need to," He breathed before digging his fingers into the side of my ass. His thumb dug into my hip and I cried out as the tip slid past the entrance. His hands left my hips, bending my legs so his hands rested below my knees. I flattened my feet on his chest, watching the muscles in his abdomen contour with extreme control. 

"Deeper," I moaned, his face twisting in agony as he complied. Nothing between us anymore, my soul craving this moment and receiving it in more glory than the first time. 

I remembered my dream, the stupid dream that made me curl into his lap. I remembered his head hanging down like it was now, his chest red with aching muscles. I touched him, my fingers moving with his gentle pace, the dream had told me this was what I wanted. 

Akaashi tore my hand away from his stomach, pinning it over my head as he slipped between my knees to kiss me. I groaned against his mouth, his hips slamming into me with a purpose now. I felt the ache of my body adjusting to him, pulling him in as he nearly hit the spot each time. 

His forehead wrestled against mine, our breathe creating a hot cloud on our chins as we held onto each other, my nails raking over his shoulders and sides, his pressing harshly into my hips and neck. 

"Ko.." My name died on his tongue before reaching his lips, his bottom lip flicked my nose as his head flew back. 

I watched the thick vein on his neck pumping the blood through his body, fueling him as his knees slid up and I felt my back lift off the bed. I quickly grabbed the wall and dug my toes into the bed, holding myself up as Akaashi leaned his shoulders into the wall. His feet popped out and I realized I had to take over. 

My hands pressed into the wall, allowing me to lift and drop my ass onto him at a cautious pace. He felt deeper, thicker.. I dropped my head and felt our hair mingle as I came down on him. His hands tickled down my sides, wrapping around before digging into my ass. 

"Ah," I whimpered, feeling him pull me apart as i forced my thighs to push me back up. His lips pressed into my chest and I opened my eyes to see them crossing my skin, his tongue flicking out around my nipple. I saw my stomach pull in, the skin tightening on the flesh beneath as he pulled my nipple between his teeth. I dropped a hand from the wall and knotted it in his hair, pulling his face back so he was looking up at me, his mouth hanging open as I stared into his eyes. 

I took him in, his red lips swollen and shiny, the red across his cheeks had flecked the tip of his nose as well, his dark eyes were glowing, and most of all I saw the pleasure written on his face, the sweet mixture of agony and release approaching the both of us. 

I bent down and kissed him with a sweetness opposite my movements. His fingers dug into my thighs, making it harder to keep riding him. I strained against his lips, his flashing a wicked grin on mine. I cursed as I realized his grip had left my leg, I looked down to see his nimble fingers wrapping around my length. Perfect, his hand fit me perfectly. 

"Bokuto," He said with force, "don't finish." 

"What?" I yelled too loud, he giggled before shushing me, 

"Don't finish yet," He repeated. I whined and squeezed my brows at him, his hips lifting into me as I had slowed down, 

"Are you joking?" I asked, somewhat intrigued by what he wanted. 

"Do i look like I'm joking?" He raised his eyebrows, making sure I knew he was serious. 

Well fuck.. 

I sighed before nodding in agreement, his hand slipping off me and pushing my chest back. I leaned back and grabbed his thighs to hold myself. He cursed as I drove myself onto him, my body arching backwards to pull my skin tight. His hands pushed up my stomach, digging his fingers between each muscle as he moved with me. I could feel my stomach knotting, the ache to release bearing down on me. 

When I thought I was going to fail, I felt him throb, once, twice, a third time. He was there. I rocked my hips as I came down on him, hearing the enchanting curse from his lips and his thighs tightened under my hands. 

I looked down and watched his stomach tighten, the red from his chest creeping down his abs. Finally he flew forward and pulled my chest to his face, his arms tightening around my back as he pumped into me. I felt him shake, the hot liquid filling me as he let out a painful groan. 

I held his head on my chest, more happy now than the first time. More in tune with him. He rubbed his face against me, loosening his arms and I slipped him out of me. I knelt between his legs and held his beautiful face in my hands. Leaving kisses across his forehead and cheeks, the salty residue falling from his skin to mine. 

"I'm not going to lie," I saw him look up at me, "I prefer this." I confessed. He gave me a weak smile, 

"Me too." He dropped back into my skin, "But let's keep our options open." 

"I'm a switch so, I have no problem with that.." I waited for the 'what the fuck is that?', or the 'ew no I'm a top/bottom' conversation. 

"You know what's funny?" He giggled, "I was afraid to tell you I was a switch.." 

"We're too good together," I kissed his nose and watched him wrinkle in response, 

"Mmm, well," He gently laid me back and crawled over me, "There's still something to finish.." 

____

The water lapped against Akaashi's skin as Bokuto stepped into the water. He slid his hands around Akaashi's calves as he sat between his legs. Akaashi rubbed his hands across the back of Bokuto's shoulders, 

"That's nice," Bokuto hunched over, "will you keep doing it?" Akaashi laughed, continuing to rub Bokuto's back lightly. His fingertips had gone numb by the time Bokuto shrugged him off and leaned back against his chest. 

They looked at each other, Bokuto smiling as Akaashi slid his hand over his shoulder. 

"Are your sisters going to need in here?" He asked. Bokuto shook his head, 

"There is a second bathroom if they need it, but they usually sleep through the night." He dipped his hair into the water and Akaashi realized he was going to see his hair down for the first time. As Bokuto came out of the water and pulled himself around to look at Akaashi, Akaashi couldn't help but giggle. 

"What?" Bokuto puffed air up his face, a thick strand of white hair flopping against his forehead. 

"You've shrunk like a foot," he joked. Bokuto pouted, 

"Rude," He sniffed, "It doesn't add that much height.." Akaashi reached up to hold Bokuto's jaw, 

"You look so cute like this," he grinned. Bokuto gave a shy smile, leaning up on his knees to get closer to Akaashi. 

His head leaned back as Bokuto rubbed their noses together. Akaashi parted his lips and saw Bokuto's fingers wrap around the side of the tub. He looked back to Bokuto and stared into his bright eyes. 

The pools of gold and brown swirled intimate circles in his iris. The gold brightening as Akaashi felt Bokuto's tongue flick his top lip. They giggled and Akaashi shook his head, 

"Weirdo," he laughed. Bokuto stuck his tongue out and blinked at him, turning back around to rest against Akaashi's chest. Akaashi sank deeper into the water until the back of his head rested on the edge of the tub, Bokuto's head resting under his jaw. 

The weight of him on his chest, his hands on his thighs, and the warmth of the water wrapping them up made Akaashi feel like he was happy. Not like he was pretending to be happy, or that he should be happy, but like he was actually happy. 

Bokuto's breathing changed and Akaashi shook his legs, 

"Don't fall asleep in here," He warned. 

"I'm not," Bokuto lied, "Just resting my eyes." Akaashi laughed and pushed him to sit up, 

"Come on, get a shower and go to bed." Akaashi had showered before Bokuto whined about wanting a bath. 

"Ugh, why do you hate me?" Akaashi just laughed and stepped out of the tub. Bokuto stood up and drained the water from the tub, looking over at Akaashi, 

"You're like," He paused and pretended to think, "Really hot you know that?" Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows. Akaashi scoffed, pushing away the warmth that tried to creep up his cheeks. 

"You stink, don't come to bed that way." He walked out to the bedroom with the towel around his hips, realizing he hadn't really brought a change of clothes. Thankfully Bokuto was bigger than him, he'd just borrow some. 

He pulled open the drawers looking for sweatpants, the first one was a mess of briefs and tights. He'd seen which drawers had what earlier, but he also didn't remember since Wanaka had done most of the drawer opening. 

Finally he found the sweatpants and grabbed a pair, the gold stripe down the side of the leg let him know they were school sweats. He pulled them over his waist and yanked the strings to tighten them, Bokuto had a much bulkier body than Akaashi. 

He walked over and made the bed up, noticing they had popped the corner off the fitted sheet as well as tossing all the blankets into the far corner. The bed was made up and Akaashi was just about to crawl onto it when he heard the bathroom door shut. 

"That's a good look," Bokuto laughed. Akaashi turned and saw Bokuto standing there, naked. Even though it wasn't the first time he'd seen him, it still made his blood pump faster. Akaashi averted his eyes and creeped onto the bed. He turned on his side to watch Bokuto walk over to his dresser. 

"Hey Bokuto," Akaashi grinned, "You know you're like really hot yeah?" Bokuto snapped his neck and gave Akaashi a wide eyed look before turning into a scowl, 

"You're making fun of me aren't you?" He pushed his lips out in a pout, 

"I was," Akaashi laughed, "but, you are really hot so.." 

Bokuto raised his eyebrows, pulling the sides of his lips into a smirk. He jumped into a pair of shorts and then onto the bed, his body covering Akaashi's. 

"I like it when you compliment me," He said. Akaashi felt their cold, clean skin touch as Bokuto held one hand on Akaashi's hip. 

"Mmm," Akaashi tilted his head up so he didn't see his face, "It's really hard sometimes.." He teased. Bokuto scoffed, his fingers tensing against his skin, 

"Rude," Bokuto pouted. 

"Come on," Akaashi sighed, still looking away, "You know I like you.."

"Oh?" Bokuto chuckled, "You like me? Or do you like like me?" Akaashi hissed as Bokuto pressed his lips on to his neck. 

"If you keep doing this I might like like like you.." Akaashi wrapped his fingers around Bokuto's neck, locking them into his damp hair. 

"Ooo," Bokuto hummed, "Three likes? What about this?" Bokuto leaned in and nibbled his skin, Akaashi felt the chills run over his bones, 

"Still three," He lied. Bokuto grinned against his neck before pulling a large area of skin between his teeth, his tongue swirling over the skin as the blood pooled to the surface. 

Akaashi whined, pushing his elbows behind Bokuto's shoulders. Bokuto pulled away, the air cooling the saliva soaked skin. Akaashi looked down at Bokuto and saw his smile, 

"This?" Bokuto asked, his hand slipping over the sweatpants on Akaashi's body. He felt the long fingers run over his member, the sweatpants material slipping over him. 

"Four, maybe.." Akaashi tried to keep a calm voice, Bokuto laughed, his fingers untying the string around his waist. Akaashi wiggled, 

"No, let's just sleep." He swatted Bokuto's hand away. Bokuto pouted, 

"Are you tired?" He asked. Akaashi knew he wasn't tired, only his body was most likely not ready for this again. He didn't want to disappoint Bokuto.. 

"Yeah kind of, I mean.. do you remember today the same way I do?" He smiled and leaned up to kiss Bokuto's cheek. Bokuto leaned into his lips, 

"I'm tired too," He admitted, "I just like you, with like ten likes." They both giggled. 

Akaashi pulled back enough to see his face, "I'm not going anywhere," He saw the realization in Bokuto's eyes.

"I won't blame you," He said, looking away from Akaashi. 

"Stop that," Akaashi kissed Bokuto's forehead, pulling him into his neck, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Let's just get some sleep." 

Bokuto nodded against Akaashi's neck, pushing them down on the bed and curling up around Akaashi. He kept his head on his neck, his one leg bending over Akaashi's, his fingers spread over Akaashi's stomach. 

Akaashi looked at him, his powerful body clung onto his own. He wrapped his hand over Bokuto's arm, feeling the actual exhaustion kick in. 

"Keiji?" Bokuto mumbled. 

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you, I'm glad you kept me around." Bokuto nuzzled in deeper and Akaashi felt good. He squeezed Bokuto in response, 

"I'm glad you were too hard to shake off." They both emitted a tired chuckle. Akaashi let the feeling of Bokuto's fingers drawing circles on his stomach lull him to sleep. 

"Akaashi.." 

He opened one eye to the sun soaked room, Wanaka and Sachie standing on the side of the bed. Akaashi shot his hands down and felt the blankets over his body, but no Bokuto. 

"Yes little ladies?" He grumbled, blinking open both eyes. 

"Kotaro said you wouldn't be as grumpy if we woke you up instead of him." Akaashi laughed and sat up, the blanket falling around his waist, 

"You've got a bruise." Sachie pointed, then moved her hand, "You've got a lot of bruises..." He felt his cheek fill with hot blood, looking down he saw the hickeys had taken their color. The redish marks trailing down his chest and over his stomach. 

"Sports," He shrugged, Wanaka made a confused whimper, 

"Do you have a cat?" He turned immediately, shooing them away from him, 

"Just tell Kotaro to come here for a minute," He reached around and felt the raised skin where Bokuto had pulled him. He cursed under his breath, standing up to grab his shirt. 

"Yes please," He turned and saw Bokuto biting his lip, he started to protest as Bokuto shut and locked the door, 

"Stop it, your sisters already saw all the..uh," Akaashi was interrupted as Bokuto grabbed him from behind, sinking his teeth into the space between Akaashi's neck and shoulder. 

Bokuto pulled his mouth away, "What was that?" Akaashi could feel Bokuto harden against his ass, 

"Ten minutes." Akaashi caved.


	14. Calls *

I saw Akaashi walk into the gym, his eyes avoiding mine as he made his way to the locker room. I smirked to myself, continuing the floor stretches. I looked up and saw Akinori looming over me, 

"Yes?" I sighed, leaning back on my hands. Akinori squatted down in front of me, his lip hiding a smile, 

"Did you guys..? After lunch?" I rolled my eyes at him, 

"Did you?" I lifted an eyebrow at him, watching his lips push tighter together, 

"Yeah, like a bunch.. now it's your turn to share." He bounced on his legs, a giddy look on his face. I pulled my knees up, looking around for Akaashi, nowhere to be seen. 

"We did," I confirmed. Akinori slowly nodded, 

"Can I ask or is that weird?" His stupid face gave it away, I kicked my foot out to knock him back on his ass. I stood up and looked down at him as he pinched his face in pain, 

"It is weird," I stepped around him, "but, my ass hurts more than yours." He gasped as I walked away, 

"You can't leave it like that!" He shouted, I looked back at him, the amusement on his face lit up like a child. 

"Like what?" I snapped back and saw Akaashi, his arm bent around his neck as he looked down at his feet. 

"Akinori was just bothering me," I shrugged, he looked up to narrow his eyes at me, suspicious. 

"About?" He asked. I kept up the facade, nothing going on here. 

"Something dumb, come on let's get ready for this practice match ok?" I clapped his shoulder, he pushed his lips to the side, 

"I think to get ready I need to talk to Akinori." He slinked away and walked over to Akinori. I watched as he pulled him off the ground, a shared whisper before Akinori turned to me with a confused look. 

"I thought.." He pointed to me and then to Akaashi, Akaashi laughed and walked back to me. 

"I didn't think you wanted people to know you bottomed." I shook my head as Akinori ran up, a million questions ready to go. 

"Aki," I stopped him, "It's gonna be a different answer every time you ask ok?" 

"Cool, cool," he nodded, "so like, are you gonna tell me about it?" We both looked at him with crossed arms, I looked at Akaashi, he just gave me a slight shrug. 

"Just get ready for the game you idiot." I pushed him away and saw him run off laughing, probably going to tell Washio that he won some kind of bet they'd made. 

Akaashi cleared his throat, "Do you uh, care about telling our friends?" He asked. I saw his eyes avoid mine, 

"No," I shrugged, "Unless you do, because I won't if you want to keep it between us." I tapped his elbow and he looked into my eyes, 

"I don't mind, I kind of already told Hina," he lowered his head, 

"I think it's fine, just if there ever is anything you want to stay private let me know." I smiled and saw his lips mimic it. 

As the other school returned to the benches I leaned over on my knees. Watching the sweat hit the floor, I'd really run myself hard that game, the throbbing intensifying in my knee. I felt the team put their hands on my back, the train of 'good jobs' and 'great work' felt nice. My dad had said that I needed to show I could be captain, that I deserved it. 

The long familiar fingers swiped across my shoulders before I saw the two feet in front of me. 

"Let's get ice on that knee." He said and put his hand under my face. I slapped my hand into his, looking up at him. He looked like the sweat running down his face didn't bother him, his face still as sleek as usual. 

I knew the coach was watching us, half of our team still in the gymnasium as well. But looking at Akaashi's lips, even though they were on a very impatient face, I couldn't help myself. I wrapped an arm around his back, pulling our bodies together as our mouths crashed into each other. He whined against my mouth, kissing me back before pushing me off him, 

"You're crazy," he whispered, wiping his lips. I pulled my lips back in a wide smile, 

"You love it," I teased. He rolled his eyes up before stepping back from me, 

"Let's go, my dad is going to drive us to my house before they leave for the week." He nodded for me to follow him. I started walking out after him, the coach appearing in front of us before we could leave. 

"Bokuto, Akaashi.." He narrowed his eyes. My stomach sank, I shouldn't have kissed him. It was too much, it was going to make him think we couldn't be captains. 

"I just wanted to let you know, I've put the captains badges in your files for next year, don't mess it up." He winked and walked away. Akaashi turned to me with wide eyes. 

"Did he just?" I pointed back at coach, arms wrapped around my neck, 

"You did it, you convinced coach you can do it." His lips pressed into my jaw as I stood in shock. It wasn't even the end of the season and he was confident in us. 

"Like you said Akaashi, let's go." 

One the ride home I saw Akaashi keep smiling at me, I nudged him, 

"What?" He asked defensively. 

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I laughed, watching him look up at his dad before leaning over, his lips brushing my ear, 

"I can't believe the future captain of the team is going to fuck me tonight.." I shut my eyes as his breath warmed my neck, his tease was impeccable. I watched his fingers curl onto my thigh as I opened my eyes, they slid higher until I stopped him. 

"Haven't you had enough?" I asked, turning to look at him. His eyes answered for him, his tongue peaking out to run across his lip.. shit he was good. 

"Oh come on," he pulled my neck to him, his teeth pulling on my earlobe, "Don't you want to bend me over the bed and show me what hard work feels like?" I hissed into his cheek. I felt the shorts get tighter and leaned away from him, 

"I need to ice my knee." I said, relieved we were pulling into his driveway. He giggled, pulling his hand off my leg. I looked at my lap, puffing my cheeks out before getting out of the car. I ran up behind him, his father unlocking the door. I slipped my hand around his waist, grazing the top of his shorts, 

He turned his head to mine, "knock it off." I laughed and stepped back from him, looking at his ass as he walked into the house. Oh the things his body makes me think.. 

"Alright boys, behave, have fun, no parties that will break things." His mother came over and wrapped her hand around his head, kissing his forehead. 

"We love you," his father said, kissed his head right after her. He grinned, his lips pushing together in slight embarrassment. I nodded at them as they waved, walking out of the house. 

"Ice," I whined. The throbbing in my knee was not going to be helpful if Akaashi wanted anything to happen tonight. He pointed at me before walking to the kitchen, 

"Go sit on the couch," he called. I walked over and fell back on the couch, putting my leg up on the chaise. He came back and peeled off my knee pads, rubbing on some kind of goo. I looked at my knee, seeing how red and angry it was, the clear gel getting cool on my skin. 

"You're too good to me," I laughed, leaning my head back on the throw pillows. He wrapped the cold cloth around my knee, then stepped over to look at me. 

"Come on, don't lay on my couch in these gross clothes." He motioned for me to take the shirt off. I groaned, pulling the fabric off my sticky skin and handing it to him, I lifted my ass off the couch and kicked the shorts down. He snatched them up and looked at me, 

"What?" I asked, he titled his head, 

"Briefs too, I have a pair of yours upstairs that are clean, I'll bring them down." I shook my head, 

"Listen, I know that we've seen each other naked a few times now, but can I not lay naked on the couch with all the lights on?" He rolled his eyes, walking over to flick the lights off. 

"Come on now you big baby," he laughed. I yanked off the underwear, tossing them over to him. I covered myself as he walked over. 

He leaned his face over mine, his nose rubbing on mine. He gently pressed into my lips before taking the clothes up to his room. 

I put a pillow on my lap, shutting my eyes until his feet padded down the stairs. His body dipped the couch next to my feet, the feeling of sweatpants slipped over my legs. I finished pulling them on, 

"What happened to the briefs?" I asked unbothered, 

"I figured you should shower before putting a bunch of clean clothes on, but we can lay here for a bit first." He split my legs and laid on his stomach between them, his head resting on my stomach. I smiled, looking down at the top of his head. I ran my hand through his sweaty hair, watching him curl his arms next to my body. 

"Can we nap?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't let me just go to sleep for the night here. 

"Please," he sighed. 

____

Akaashi woke up with a jolt, his shoulders falling as he saw Bokuto under him. He looked under the TV and saw the time, only 11pm. He gently pulled his body off Bokuto, leaning back to lift the sweat pants over his knee. He unwrapped the cloth, feeling the swollen knee had gone back to normal. It worried him that Bokuto pushed it, how much longer could he push it before he ruined his dream. 

He leaned over, pulling the rag he'd set down earlier over, wiping the gel off Bokuto's skin. Bokuto stirred, his hand dropping to his stomach before he jumped up, 

"Aka.." He saw him find him on the couch, smiling that he saw his reaction. 

"Hey baby," Akaashi leaned over and kissed him, feeling Bokuto lean back down onto the couch. He slipped his legs around Bokuto's hips, holding the side of his neck as he deepened the kiss. 

"We need to shower," Bokuto whined, turning his face to break the kiss, 

"Why would we shower before getting all gross again?" Akaashi laughed, pressing his mouth against Bokuto's collar. Bokuto whined, his hands sliding up around Akaashi's waist. 

"Fine." Bokuto sighed. 

-

Akaashi screamed, Bokuto holding his waist down as they finished in an explosive climax. Akaashi laughed into Bokuto's shoulder, 

"Told you we'd get messy again." Bokuto laughed weakly, 

"You're the one making the mess, mine was contained.." Bokuto lifted Akaashi off his lap, Akaashi grinned, 

"It's not my fault," Akaashi turned back as he walked to the bathroom, "You're just so good." 

Bokuto stood up, grabbing his pants off the floor to wipe his stomach. Akaashi waited to see the wide grin spread before continuing up the stairs. 

Akaashi pushed into his room, walking over to the bed, where Bokuto's phone was ringing. 

"Babe! You're getting a call!" Akaashi picked up the phone, the unsaved number running across the screen, 

"Answer it! I'm putting the cloth away!" Bokuto called. 

Akaashi hit answer and lifted the phone, "Bokuto's phone." He chimed. There was a deep voice on the other side, 

"Hey Bo, I know it's been awhile.." Akaashi opened his mouth to say it wasn't him, "But I'm going to be in town and I'd love to see you." 

"Uh," Akaashi thought about what to say, "Who is this?" 

The man laughed, "I guess you would have deleted my number, its Damien." Akaashi nodded, remembering the name from when Mika was in town. 

"Um." Akaashi looked over as Bokuto walked in, 

"No worries, just text me. See you soon." The man chuckled as he hung up, Akaashi holding the phone out to Bokuto, 

"Who was it?" He asked, scratching his chest. 

"Damien, he said he's going to be in town and wants to see you." Akaashi watched Bokuto frown in confusion, then look with a pained smile, 

"I'll tell him to fuck off." He took the phone, Akaashi smiled, but then the guilt set in, 

"You could at least say hello, Mika said he was married right?" He shrugged, not wanting Bokuto to cancel because of Akaashi. Akaashi trusted him, he didn't trust Damien. 

"I don't really want to Akaashi," Bokuto tossed the phone onto the bathroom counter, glancing over to him, "Can we just take a shower and forget about it?" 

Why was he being so weird about it? Did he think Akaashi was getting jealous, or that he didn't trust him? Akaashi looked down at his feet and nodded, 

"Sure, whatever you want." He padded over to the bathroom, his head down. The look on Bokuto's face hadn't been something uplifting to him. He reached back for the door as Bokuto wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

"Bokuto," Akaashi whined, their sweaty skin sticking to each other. 

"I don't want to see him," he mumbled into his neck, Akaashi pulled his arms up around Bokuto's sides, "I just want to be your boyfriend." 

Akaashi laughed, "You could do both, but if you don't want to see him just say you're busy." Bokuto shook his head, 

"He's most likely going to find me at school like Mika, they're all terribly annoying." Bokuto pulled back, still holding Akaashi's shoulders, "You know that I would never do anything right?" 

Akaashi recognized that fear on his face, the please don't break up with me eyes. He touched Bokuto's face, 

"I'm not going to keep telling you that I trust you," Akaashi pulled his forehead to his lips, leaving a soft kiss, "If you see him while he's here just be nice." 

Bokuto sighed, "I don't want to be nice." Akaashi smacked the back of his head, 

"Well don't be rude then, be indifferent." Bokuto laughed, 

"I'll be the angel that you know me as." He pulled away to plaster on a ridiculous smile, his hands coming up to cup his face. 

Akaashi pushed him away, hiding the smirk on his face, "You can shower alone if you're gonna lie all night." He turned and reached for the handle, his arm yanking him back into Bokuto's chest. 

The air in the room changed, getting thicker as Bokuto snaked a hand around Akaashi's bare stomach. He leaned back into Bokuto's chest, "Again?" he asked while curling his arm back to scratch his fingers through Bokuto's hair 

Bokuto dropped his head into Akaashi's neck, "Since I'm a liar," his hand dropped to tickle Akaashi's waist, "I'll say no." 

His mouth dropped open and he leaned his head back into Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto had touched his growing erection, pulling his fingers along it in a featherlike motion. Akaashi shuddered, 

"Turn the shower on," he breathed. Bokuto reached over and the water hissed to life next to them, his other fingers dancing along Akaashi as he twitched, "and keep doing that." 

"Huh?" Bokuto hummed, "this?" his fingers picked up the pace, "or this?" Akaashi gasped as bokuto wrapped around him. Bokuto moved his hand in breathtaking twists, Akaashi whimpering as he fell back deeper into Bokuto's chest. 

His toes curled into the floor just as Bokuto stopped, grabbing Akaashi's waist to push him into the shower. He turned under the water and looked at Bokuto as he kicked off his sweats

"What? Didn't you want a shower?" Bokuto teased, stepping in before shutting the glass door. Akaashi crossed his arms and pinched his lips together, 

"I guess," he sighed. Bokuto laughed, stepping forward to grab Akaashi's face. Akaashi turned his head away, Bokuto's lips crashing into his jaw, 

"What the fuck?" Bokuto hissed, Akaashi forced the smirk to stay hidden, 

"I just want a shower, remember?" He turned around and finally let the cheesy smile pull at his lips. He liked the back and forth with Bokuto, he like the anything with Bokuto. 

Bokuto didn't make another move, Akaashi starting to think he got out of the shower. He rinsed the soap from his hair before turning around, 

"Bokuto!" He flicked water at him, Bokuto smirking wickedly, 

"If you wanted to shower I was just going to enjoy the show.." He winked, his hand still pulling on himself, Akaashi looked away, his cheeks heating up. Bokuto had been leaned back against the opposite wall, his eyes glued on Akaashi's ass when he turned around. His hand slowly working his cock, Akaashi shook his head, the water trickling down his face. 

"You're sick," Akaashi groaned, turning back to grab the body soap. As he reached up he felt the pressure of Bokuto's hands on his thighs. He froze, Bokuto pulling Akaashi's legs apart. He could heart his heart racing louder than the water as it beat into the back of his shoulders, his head hanging to watch Bokuto's knees press into the tile. 

He snapped his head up to stop him, but Bokuto's tongue was faster than his. 

"Fuck," Akaashi whined, pulling his lip between his teeth. Bokuto rubbed Akaashi's ass before pulling him apart, Akaashi held onto the wall while his back arched further down. Bokuto flicked his tongue, causing a rush of nerves to fire up Akaashi's spine. He looked at his body, seeing Bokuto's left hand snaking around his ass to his waist. 

Bokuto hummed as his hand wrapped around him, Akaashi cursing again. His eyes shut, the muscles in his body getting tighter and tighter, warmer and warmer. He didn't mind when the water went down in temperature as they wasted it, his blood hot enough to make his stomach turn red before he bucked his hips away from Bokuto's mouth. 

"Were you trying to finish that way?" Akaashi asked, turning around to look down at Bokuto. Bokuto licked his lips, a devilish smirk on them. 

"Was it working?" Bokuto stood up and Akaashi remembered he was smaller than him, in all but one way. He nodded weakly, pushing his hands up Bokuto's abs, feeling them tighten under his fingers. He ogled Bokuto's body, his grin spreading as his eyes dropped. 

"Fuck Akaashi," Bokuto gripped his wrists, pulling his hands together and off his body, "Turn off the water." 

Akaashi reached back, smacking down the handle just as Bokuto wrapped an arm around his back. He lifted him, his other hand grabbing Akaashi's thigh as he brought them out of the shower. Akaashi looked down at Bokuto, their eyes connecting. 

"Kotaro," he mumbled before kissing him quickly, he pressed little kisses up Bokuto's face and in his hair until his back pressed into the bed. 

"Keiji," Bokuto looked down at Akaashi, standing between his knees. 

They looked at each other for awhile, Bokuto frozen with his hands holding Akaashi's thighs around his hips, Akaashi feeling the weight on his chest get heavier. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, thankful that Bokuto shook his head. 

"Turn over." Bokuto said, Akaashi rolled onto his stomach after Bokuto stepped out from his legs. His feet planted on the ground and he sighed in relief, he'd almost said it. 

He almost said it while looking up at the energetic, frosted tipped kid that used to be the bane of his existence, the single reason he'd dread showing up to practice last year. He'd almost said it to the boy who had told him that he had an entire summer of affairs, the boy who used 'O^o' but got pissy if you called him an owl. He'd almost said 'I love you' for the first time.


	15. Cafe *

Akaashi was still asleep when I woke up, it was creepy, but I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he laid on his stomach. 

I checked my phone, a few messages from an unsaved number. I looked at them and felt my stomach drop, 

Unknown: Hey, coffee around 9 sound good? 

Unknown: You didn't show for coffee.. I know that we didn't really leave things in the best way, but I was hoping to talk to you while I was in town. Can you meet? 

Unknown: Well, I'll be at the cafe next to the hotel all day, just ask for Damian if you want to talk. I really hope you show up. Here's the address- 

Unknown: attachment 1 image. 

I cursed, Why me? The stress that suddenly came over me and the turning pit in my stomach made me toss the phone to the ground. I looked back to Akaashi, the one good thing, the boyfriend that was healthy and good and safe. Safe, if I went to see Damien I would risk that safety, the trust that Akaashi has given me for no reason other than his too big heart. 

Something about his glowing skin and puffy sleep face were calming to me, and I let myself reach out and gently trace down his spine. He didn't stir, so I kept tickling his skin, feeling my fingertips go numb from the friction. 

Finally he pinched his shoulders together and stirred, his face rubbed into the pillow before he turned with his eyes on me, 

"Good morning," His tired voice made me smile, 

"Morning," I replied. I kept rubbing his back and watching him drift in and out of sleep. His eyes shot open and he grumbled, 

"That feels so nice Bokuto," He pushed himself up slightly, moving so his shoulder was pressing into my chest and laying back down. 

"Should I keep doing it or would you want to wake up?" I laughed, tickling the lower part of his back. He shrugged and brought his arms up to cross under his head. 

"I don't want you to stop." He was already falling back asleep. I moved to straddle his thighs, using both hands to lightly dance over his skin, gradually I turned the light tickle into a gentle massage, "Fuck," He muttered. 

I smirked, "Sore?" He didn't answer, but the way he moved with my hands let me know just how much he was enjoying this. As I increased the pressure I heard him start to whimper, a dangerous sound on my ears. I leaned over his back and rubbed the tops of his shoulders, I put my lips beside his ear and made sure they brushed it softly, 

"Stop making that noise." I hissed. His breath caught as he chuckled, he turned to face me more, 

"Uh," he faked a moan, but my crotch couldn't tell it was fake, "Just like that Bokuto...Deeper.." He was mocking me, but it was unfortunately working. 

"Enough," I got off of him, he whined and grabbed my arm as I got off the bed, 

"Come back, please." I shook him off and reached for my sweatpants. 

I heard him huff and puff, when I looked back he had rolled over onto his back, 

"Jesus Akaashi.." I bit into my lip as he'd drawn the blankets off his naked body, his hand began to travel towards the already excited member laying across his waist. 

He let out breathy moans and started to play with himself, part of me wanted to tear off my pants and get back in bed, but the look on his face told me to stay where I was. His mouth fell open, 

"Bokuto.." He moaned my name and I hissed, his hips pushing off the bed, He moaned again, my self control flying out the door and I threw myself onto the bed. He giggled but as soon as my lips covered his he was back to warm gasps. 

"You're so fucking hot." I growled, his legs hooked behind my back and his lips smiled against mine, 

"I want you," he said. The words echoed in my empty skull, "Please.." 

-

"No, no, ah.. shit!" Akaashi screamed, his arms shot back to dig his nails into my chest. I lifted his hips, feeling him weaken in my hands. I set him down next to me, letting him roll over to put his head on my chest, 

"You didn't.." He breathed, I looked at his sweet face, the sweat falling off his brow. 

"It was better to watch you, I definitely am wiped out though." I laughed. He grinned, 

"As long as you don't mind.." He didn't know that I couldn't finish, that I was too stressed thinking about the texts sitting in my phone. I needed this to go away, to disappear, I knew Akaashi would only let this go one or two times before he knew something was wrong. 

"I don't," I kissed his hair, "I just don't have the energy right now." I lied, but he didn't catch me in it. He knew as much as anyone that I was always hyper, and even know my heart was racing, but he drifted back to sleep before he could feel the bumping through my skin. 

I slipped out from under him, walking around the bed to grab clothes and my phone, I would just call Damien and tell him to fuck off. That should ease the knot in my stomach. 

When Akaashi told me he called I got nervous, but as soon as those eyes were on me I knew it would be fine. I thought that Damien would just get the hint and go away. Akaashi told me he trusted me, that I should say hi. 

My gut twisted, I don't think I was worried about Akaashi's trust, but my own. I didn't trust myself around someone from my past, not that it was that long ago or that deep, I just didn't know what seeing him would do for me. I could get really angry, I could be mean, I could revert back to being a complete asshole. I didn't want any of that, all I wanted was the way I was now, with him and my family and my team. 

"Hello?" He answered, his voice hadn't changed. 

"Uh, hi." I mumbled, I felt sick. I slid out of the back door, stepping out to the stone patio. 

"Bokuto? You sound different than last night when I called." He was cheery, it made me frown. What did he have to be cheery about? 

"That was my boyfriend actually..." I heard the snide in my voice, but he just sighed. 

"Boyfriend?" I swore I heard the slight laugh at the end of his shock, 

"Yes Damien, sometimes boys can actually date other boys who make them happy." I was getting bratty, I took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry, yes my boyfriend." 

"Wow, I didn't know you'd changed so much..Mika mentioned a boy.." I cringed at her name, 

"Well, sometimes change is good." I shrugged and leaned my shoulder against the side of the house. 

"I bet, Mika probably told you about my wife.." He sounded unsure, 

"Yep, said you and her were lovely and that Walker got married too." I was relieved that talking about it didn't upset me. I had Akaashi, I didn't care that they were no longer on the market. 

"Yeah, well.. We're actually in town to check out a house, she might want to settle here to have a family." I cursed into the phone, "Well you don't have to sound thrilled about it." He sighed. 

"No I just, don't really want to worry about running into you like anywhere." I was honest, 

"You can at least pretend to be civil Bokuto, I didn't think what happened was so severe that you'd hate me so much." I heard his eyes rolling, 

"It's not you, it's everything. It's Mika and who I was with you, plus I'm with someone now and I don't want him to have to worry about running into you and he's too nice of a guy to just ignore you." I started to pace on the patio. Damien laughed, 

"I never thought you'd end up with a nice guy." I couldn't help but grin, I was aware at how ridiculous it must seem that the person he thought I was ended up with an angel like Akaashi. 

"Well I did, and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize it." The sound of his sigh wasn't hidden, 

"Can't you just come have lunch? I'll buy, I'd like to catch up and meet the new Bokuto." His voice was sincere, but I shook my head. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." He laughed, 

"Why? You're being ridiculous." I was not. 

"I don't want to. How about you and your wife meet me and Akaashi for lunch?" I wasn't thrilled about this version either, but it was the best I could come up with. 

"Deal, about an hour?" 

"That's fine. See you then." I hung up, my heart still racing. Now I had to go tell Akaashi that we had a lunch date. 

____

"Aka, babe.." Akaashi heard Bokuto trying to wake him up, but he was so tired. He rubbed his face against the pillow, 

"No." He muttered. Bokuto laughed and he felt the hand sliding up and down his thigh. 

"We have lunch plans, I need you to get up and shower.." Akaashi rolled onto his back, looking at Bokuto, 

"What have you done? Why do I have to get out of bed?" He wasn't in the mood for socializing today, not with the aching that was still pulsing through his muscles. 

"Come on, you're the one who told me to be nice. We're meeting Damien and his wife for lunch." Akaashi tensed, regretting that Bokuto would take him at face value with the be nice thing. He was about to meet one of Bokuto's ex's, if you could even call him that. 

"Fine, but I want something first.." Akaashi sat up and reached for Bokuto's face. He smiled as Bokuto leaned in, their lips connecting to remind Akaashi why he wanted to be in bed all day. Akaashi whined when Bokuto pulled away, his nose rubbed on Akaashi's before Akaashi opened his eyes. He could stare into those bright eyes until he died, 

"Shower." Bokuto mumbled. Akaashi grumbled and got out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom before turning to look back at Bokuto, 

"Admiring something?" Akaashi lifted his brows, he loved watching the heat crawl up Bokuto's neck onto his cheeks. 

"Oh nothing," Bokuto chuckled, "Just wondering how much more you can handle." Akaashi gasped, he wasn't sure they had time to waste, but the way Bokuto was looking at him he didn't care about their schedule. 

"Get in this shower and let's find out." He laughed as Bokuto ran around the bed, his clothes flying off before he reached the bathroom. 

\- 

Akaashi waited behind Bokuto, listening to him tell the host who they were meeting. He was nervous to see this guy, to see another person who knew Bokuto as a bad guy. He tried not to think about Bokuto sleeping with this guy, tried to push down the jealousy. Even though his waist was reminding him that Bokuto was with him, he couldn't ignore the fact that they'd both been with other people before. 

"This way," The host said, He walked next to Bokuto, feeling Bokuto reach out and wind their fingers together. Akaashi grinned, looking over at Bokuto. He was wearing jeans and a blue sweater, Akaashi had told him he looked very grown up in them. Bokuto proceeded to stick out his tongue and chase Akaashi around the house. 

"Bokuto!" Both their heads snapped up and Akaashi gulped. 

Damien was worse than he'd expected, he was tanned perfectly and had European features. His bright blue eyes and golden hair made Akaashi start to compare them. They were opposites, Akaashi was pale and lean, this guy was similar in build to Bokuto, only he had been working on his physique longer. Akaashi looked at the outstretched hand that was waving them down, a golden band around his finger made his heart settle down, slightly. 

"It's going to be fine." Bokuto scared Akaashi by whispering to him. Akaashi nodded, 

"Of course, he just wasn't what I was expecting." He'd been hoping for someone less charming, less attractive. 

"Hey," Bokuto tugged Akaashi's hand, pressing his lips into Akaashi's temple, "I'm with you, always okay?" He nodded and leaned into Bokuto's lips before pulling away. 

They approached the table, the cafe wasn't very busy, but for some reason their table was packed in between two other parties. 

"My wife just went to the restroom, she'll be back any second." Damien said in an accent Akaashi recognized as Italian. He was doing his best to be normal, but when Bokuto tried to pull his hand off of Akaashi's lap he yanked it back. He needed that comfort. 

Bokuto chuckled, "Well I can't wait to meet her." Damien turned his attention to Akaashi now, the knot in Akaashi's stomach mixed, 

"Akaashi right?" He pushed his hand across the table, "Damien Demangio, nice to meet you." AS he took the firm hand he grinned, 

"Keiji Akaashi." He hated introducing himself formally, but he didn't want to be friends with the guy. 

"Well, there she is," Damien stood up and Akaashi looked over, the thinnest woman with the same features as Damien was walking over. Her blonde hair was a shade or two lighter than the gold on Damien's head, but even at a distance he saw how bright her eyes were. The long white pants that she wore buttoned up in parallel sets nearly to her chest, where a bright yellow blouse hung around her shoulders and cut deep to display her cleavage. 

"Of course..." Bokuto mumbled, Akaashi turned while Damien met his wife, 

"Do you know her?" He asked quietly, Bokuto nodded, 

"It's Mika's cousin, she's Russian and has about one brain cell." Akaashi smacked Bokuto's thigh, 

"Be nice," He didn't let his amusement show, "She's very pretty." 

"She's a pawn Akaashi, whatever this marriage is it isn't out of love." Bokuto shifted and Akaashi knew he was uncomfortable, he coughed as the couple returned to the table. He kept his hand on Bokuto's leg, lending him that same comfort he'd needed. 

After a painful hour of small talk Akaashi couldn't hold his bladder any longer, he excused himself and made his way to the bathroom. He knew that Bokuto was out of his league, but looking at the two insanely attractive blonde at the table and thinking back to Mika he was starting to get a little self-conscience. 

He pushed open the door, walking over to the urinal. Even as he releaved himself he thought about how dumb he was being. Bokuto was a teenager just like him, nothing besides stupid hormones had been on his mind last year and this year they were both better. Akaashi laughed to himself, they needed to focus on volleyball and not the drama of some grown rich kids. 

The door swung open, Akaashi zipped his jeans before looking back. 

"Hello." Damien smirked. Akaashi pressed his lips together in the fakest smile he could muster, 

"Hey." He responded. He moved over to the sinks, watching Damien follow him in the mirror. Normal, act normal, that was all he had to do and then he'd be able to leave this weird situation. 

"Bokuto mentioned you were on the same volleyball team." He said as Akaashi pumped soap into his hand, 

"Uh, yeah. Two years on the same team actually." As his hands set off the sensor for the water he felt a hand on his back. He froze, letting the water rush over his clasped hands, 

"Isn't it frowned upon to date teammates?" Coach never said anything about it, although he wasn't too sure that coach was fully aware, "Plus, how serious can things ever be with someone like Bokuto." 

Akaashi tensed as the hand moved up to his shoulders, it felt like he was feeling for something under his shirt, "I know about his past, we're just seeing where things go." 

"Oh?" Damien laughed, "So it's not exclusive?" Akaashi shrugged off his hand, 

"It is, I just meant that he's changed, or changing." Akaashi was getting confused. He didn't know why he'd even said they were 'seeing where things go' He didn't even know what that meant. 

"Change is fools gold, you and I both know that he hasn't changed." Damien was looking in the mirror to make indirect eye contact with Akaashi, it was unsettling how confident he was, "He told me on the phone he didn't trust himself to be alone with me, I wonder why.." 

Akaashi had heard enough, he washed the soap off his hands quickly, "He isn't who you think he is." 

"Oh come off it Akaashi," Damien sneered, "He told you about me but has he told you about Roman? Fran? Victoria? He's a storm and you're the next tropical island in his path." Akaashi gripped the towels in his wet hands, he didn't want these words to get into his head. But they were burrowing, 

"Stop, I've heard enough." Akaashi tossed the towels away and turned to leave, Damien was leaning in the door frame, 

"Do me a favor then, ask him about Rome. I bet anything he finds a reason not to tell you." Akaashi rolled his eyes, he didn't like mind games and he was over this conversation. He pushed past Damien in time to hear his last remarks, 

"He's a terrible liar, you and I both know that. I wonder what he'd say if you asked him why he didn't meet me alone, better yet I wonder what he'd say if you asked him about the conversation we had when you left the table." Damien was chuckling as Akaashi left the bathroom. It was all a game, something to get between them. He'd made up those names, there was nothing to ask Bokuto about. Nothing for him to lie about. 

"Babe," Bokuto was standing as Akaashi rounded the corner, "Let's go." He paused, looking at the flush on his cheeks, the way his fingers were twitching as he held them out to take his hand. His heart dropped into his stomach, he wanted desperately to feel like he had all morning again, all night. He hated that when he looked at Bokuto he wasn't comforted, instead he felt a kind of fear and uncertainty. 

"What happened in Rome?" He blurted.


	16. Seperate

Akaashi waited, watching Bokuto drop his hand. 

"Can we get out of here? I knew we shouldn't have done this.." Bokuto made his way around the table. Akaashi stepped back, 

"You understand why I have to ask don't you?" He felt his throat close, he was not going to be okay if any of what Damien said was true. 

"Of course, but can we talk about it somewhere else?" Bokuto softened his voice, his hands reached out for Akaashi. Akaashi sighed and took them, 

"Don't." He turned his face as Bokuto pulled him closer, Bokuto sighed and let him go. 

"Akaashi.." He kept walking out of the cafe, Bokuto followed him while calling his name, but Akaashi needed air, to breath. 

When his face hit the crisp air he let Bokuto grab him, "Fuck, Akaashi what happened?" 

Akaashi turned into Bokuto's chest, finding an unfortunate comfort in the scent that he breathed in, 

"I think we need to do a full disclosure talk." Akaashi said, "I can't get blindsided like this and feel like I don't even know you." His eyes stung as Bokuto held him, 

"I'm so sorry, I knew when he left the table that he was up to no good." Bokuto started to rub Akaashi's back. He pulled away and took a deep breath, 

"I want to go home," He said. 

____

Fuck, I was a nervous wreck sitting next to him on the car ride home. He was so still and distant, I couldn't imagine what all Damien had told him, or even why he would try and get between us right now. I hated myself for setting this up, for bringing Akaashi anywhere near these people. 

What happened in Rome? If Damien wanted him to know why wouldn't he just tell him, now I had to sit down and be the bad guy again. This would all be so much easier if I was just never a piece of shit. 

"We're here," I tapped Akaashi and he nodded, we got out of the car and I waited for him to walk to the house, but he just turned to face me, 

"Can we go inside?" I asked, he shook his head, 

"I need to know, I need to know why you couldn't trust yourself to meet him by yourself." I saw the hurt on his face, I needed it to go away. 

"I never said that, I didn't want to go and be cornered by him or him and Mika, I didn't trust him. I would never do anything to jeopardize this." I pointed between us, his hands went up to wave me off, 

"So if you went there by yourself and it was just you and him you wouldn't be worried that you'd make the wrong choice?" The way he asked the question was careful and I wish I was able to lie to him, 

"Akaashi.." I whined, "I would be worried that he would make a move, or that he would get in my head, but I would never worry that I would voluntarily make a choice that could hurt you." He frowned, 

"Just say 'no', it kills me that you can't look at me and say no." Akaashi held up his hands. 

"No," I blurted, "I wasn't worried I would make the wrong choice. I was worried that I would get manipulated and not be able to focus on us. I thought that if I went there and saw him without you that he would think I hadn't changed." I held my chest as I spoke, but he still looked hurt, even more than before. 

"I don't get it Bokuto, why did he come and tell me about all these things to ask you? Why does he think these things matter?" He was crying now, holding his composure incredibly. I hated that I couldn't wipe those tears away, 

"Because they do," I shrugged, "Because he knows that once you know every minute of my time with them that you'll see me differently, that once you know everything there's no way you'll want to be with me." I dropped my hands and felt my chest tighten, we were getting to the point where I'd have to tell him what happened. 

"If it's that bad.." Akaashi turned away from me and it broke me, "Why haven't you already told me?" I let my tears drip off my chin, 

"I never wanted to talk about it again, I thought if you could hear the relationship bits of the story then that would be all that mattered.." His head dropped, 

"Should I stay and listen to what happened, or should I just go to bed?" I heard my breath catching, I knew what this was. 

"Akaashi.." I wiped my cheeks before stepping closer. He shrugged away from me and crossed his arms, 

"I'm serious Bokuto, either we stand out here and you tell me everything and I can work on processing it, or you can go home and keep your secret." His tone was stern, but his voice was shaky. I wanted to rewind, go back to the morning, crawl back into bed and never look at my phone. 

"If I go home, are you going to think I'm the bad guy?" I cried even asking the question. 

"Just go then," He said. He walked away and I couldnt breathe, 

"Keiji, please I'll do whatever means we still have a shot." He snapped around and pointed at me with ice in his eyes, 

"You don't get to put this on me, you made your choice when you left out whatever the hell happened in Rome, you made this choice and I don't ever want you to say my name again." 

"Don't do this," I held my arms out, "I'll tell you everything, baby, please.." He shrugged, the tears had soaked his cheeks and the collar of his shirt, I knew I was blubbering like a child as he looked at me, 

"The moment you looked at me and said that you didn't tell me things that you knew mattered I realized I didn't know you. I hope that I was right and that you are everything I thought you were, but if you're questioning the worth of our relationship over keeping a secret then maybe you aren't him. Not yet anyway." His shrug hurt more than his icy glare, he was decided. 

"Akaashi, I just need time to figure out how to tell you." I was deflecting, I didn't need time I knew what happened. 

"Take all the time Bokuto," he turned his back to me, "You have plenty of it now." 

"So it's over?" I asked, "We're going to pretend like if I ran up there right now and kissed you that it would feel like nothing? I can't pretend like I wasn't falling in love with you!" I said it and it made him push his shoulders up to his ears. 

"Go home Bokuto," he swung open his door and stepped inside, 

"I'm going to fix this, we both know I'll never let this go." I saw him give me a weak smile, 

"I hope you can," he said, i saw him mumbled something before shutting the door. I knelt down on the lawn, feeling the wet grass soak through my jeans and slick my palms. Everything hurt as I held back the painful cries, digging my fists into the ground to feel my nails break the skin on my palm. 

It was a few minutes before I leaned back and grabbed my phone, 

"Hey," Kuroo answered, I cried just hearing his voice, "Oh shit man what happened?" 

"Are," I took a few breaths, "are you busy?" I asked. 

"Busy driving to Fukurodani bitch," his humor was welcome, "I'm guessing you're at his house?" 

"Yeah," I sniffled, "I'll stay right here until you get here." I laid out on the grass, my head starting to pound from all the crying, 

"Fuck Bo," he said, "Do you want to stay on the phone?" 

"Yeah," I said. I shut my eyes and listened to the sound of him getting into a car, 

"Alright, well tell me everything I guess." 

"All that matters is we broke up, Damien came to town and told Akaashi to ask about Rome and I couldn't tell him." Kuroo hissed, 

"Why can't you move on from those people?" He sighed, "I'm sorry dude. I don't know what was a better choice." 

"Yeah me either, but this hurts so fucking bad I don't know if I made the right one." I started to cry again as Kuroo tried to console me. 

____

(time skip back to when he was at the door) 

"I hope you can," Akaashi said, "I love you too.." He shut the door and leaned against it, collapsing into a miserable pile on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his mouth hang open, the pain ripping through him as he left Bokuto on the lawn. 

He laid on the ground for awhile, finally feeling a headache kick in and crawling over to the couch. He called Hina, 

"Hey bub," she answered, "What's up?" 

"Come over," he cried, she gasped into the phone and he pulled the pillow into his chest, Bokuto left his scent all over the couch. The smell of their sex covering Akaashi as he curled into the couch, 

"Akinori is coming too, but we are on our way." Akaashi didn't care, he hung up and sobbed into the pillow, even though it was mostly Bokuto's head sweat and it wasn't the best smell, he breathed it in until he couldn't tell it from the air around him. 

His head was killing him as he finally calmed down, Hina busting into the house made him jump. 

"Oh honey," she cooed, "Akinori is outside talking to Bokuto, he's waiting for Kuroo to come get him he said." Akaashi nodded and let Hina crawl on the couch, squeezing in between him and the back of the sofa. She wrapped her arms around him until he was completely curled into her. He could smell her perfume mixing with Akinori's deodorant as he breathed in against her chest, 

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, she shushed him, 

"Don't you ever, I'm sorry that you're hurting." She kissed his head and he heard Akinori walk in and shut the door, 

"He's gone, oh shit guys." Akinori walked over and sat at their feet. Akaashi felt his teammate put his hand on his leg, "I can't believe him." 

"Hey," Hina warned, "We don't know what happened.." 

"Bokuto told me, he said he couldn't tell Akaashi about his stupid trip last summer." Akinori sounded annoyed, Akaashi took in a breath before asking, 

"You know?" Akinori kept rubbing his leg, 

"Unfortunately yes," he sighed, "I don't think it's my place to tell you but if you want me to I will." 

"No," Akaashi blurted, "Just tell me how you're still his friend after finding out, if it's so bad he couldn't tell me.." 

"Akaashi," Akinori sighed again, "What happened was so out of his control and we could see that, but he can't. Mika, Damien, all of them, they all made him go insane and now he's living with that guilt and fear that they put in him. I don't want to say that he should have just told you, but I know that he will eventually and when he does you're going to see why he is the way he is." 

Akaashi took in everything, knowing that Akinori knew was a comfort and a dagger, how could he tell them and not him? How could he think that he would react differently than they did? But also he knew that whatever it was was survivable, it sucked that Bokuto would end this over it though. 

"Thank you Akinori," He mumbled, "I love him." He fell asleep as quickly as Hina gasped, the slumber in her arms 

____

"Wake up you fool" Kuroo nudged me, I grumbled, the headache passing after the lengthy nap. 

"I think I should be allowed to sleep as long as I'd like to." I shoved him and watched him nearly fall off the bed. 

"Rude, this bed was not built for monkeying around." Kuroo spat as he pulled himself back towards the center of the bed, 

"So don't make me monkey around." I shook my head before turning over and facing the wall. Akaashi usually slept against the wall in my bed, being in this spot wasn't my brightest idea. 

"Come on, your sisters have been trying to pick a lock for like twenty minutes." Kuroo said. Bokuto listened and heard the clattering of something being wiggled in the door. 

"Tell them to fuck off." I grumbled, "Wait, no you would actually tell children to fuck off, i just mean tell them to go away." 

"I can't believe you think I would swear at children," Kuroo scoffed, "Hey you little shits, go away." Bokuto turned and smacked Kuroo. 

"Come on, now they're going to go around calling people little shits." I whined. 

"Well they should, all of them are little shits," Kuroo was laughing, 

"Are my parents home yet?" I asked, Kuroo leaned up and looked out my window, 

"Negative, are you going to tell them?" He asked, 

"I'll tell them we broke up, they never officially knew we were dating but I'm sure they figured it out. My dad is a heavy hinter." I chuckled before rolling over, I missed him terribly. I wanted to feel his skin on mine again, I wanted to see his lips curl up in a smile only I got to see. 

"Alright, well go back to sleep. I'm going to go entertain these goblins until the parents come home." Kuroo got out of bed and sighed, I'd wanted the heat of another body next to me. Even though Kuroo was a beast, tall and breathed like an actual animal while he slept, it was the familiar feeling of someone behind me that comforted me to sleep. 

"Leave the door open," I muttered. I knew one of the twins would come in and curl up with me. 

"You got it chief." He said. 

I listened to the commotion of him chasing them around, their squeals and laughter lifting my mood. I let the sounds of 'gotcha' being screamed every couple minutes put me to sleep, having Kuroo in my life was working out on all fronts. For awhile I thought he was just going to be a volleyball friend, but I was quickly realizing he was much deeper than that. 

"Ko?" Her voice made me roll over, "Oh baby your face is so swollen." My mom crawled onto the bed and her cold fingers pressed into my cheeks. 

"Hi momma," I reached up and wrapped my arms around her, "I miss him." I bursted into tears for another time, breathing in my moms cold perfume and hair product. 

"Baby I know, oh," she held my head and I felt her turn her face, "He's torn apart." she said, I knew she was talking to my dad. 

"Kotaro," my dad said, I turned my face to see him, my mom still pulling me against her chest, "Can you get him back?" 

"Osamu, why would you ask him that right now?" My mom loosened her grip on me, 

"No mom, it's okay. I don't know dad, all I can do it try." I pushed to sit against the wall, "I don't know how bad it is yet." 

"Well then you have to try right?" My dad smiled and shrugged, "I thought I lost your mother once and if I hadn't tried then I never would have found out she loved me, loved me enough to have three kids with me." 

"Two, I signed up for two kids we got stuck with Wanaka." She laughed. 

"I'll try dad, for now it just hurts so fucking much." I didn't care that I swore, the pain in my chest deepened as my mom reached out to hold me again. 

____

Kuroo- Hey, how you holding up? 

\- uh.. I'm not great.. how is he? 

Kuroo- oh you know, blubbering into his mothers chest while his dad just kind of rubs his back. Super awk for me to be in the room so i left, but Wanaka was asking about you. I think she connected some dots. 

\- Tell her I miss her and tell her I'm fine. She needs to be tough. 

K- She said "Is he really? I wanna see him, take me there." and then she kicked me. 

\- That is the first thing to make me smile. 

K- Glad my pain brings someone happiness. 

\- I guess just tell her you can't bring her here. 

K- I mean I could, if you wanted to see her. I'll lie if not I have no problem crushing her little spirit. 

\- Bring her here. I need a hug from the little demon. 

K- ew, fine. 

Akaashi smiled, Wanaka was his mini-friend and he knew seeing her would make him sad, but he wanted her energy. The same wild energy that Bokuto had. 

"Um, Kuroo is gonna bring one of Bokuto's sisters over in a few minutes." He said, Hina furrowed her brow at him, 

"For what?" She asked, 

"I might have formed a bond with her and she wants to see me and I want a hug from a child who doesn't understand this kind of pain." Akaashi was trying not to get snippy, but he wanted her to just roll with it. 

"I get it, I was just confused." She smiled at him, Akinori was asleep behind her on the couch. Akaashi told them they didn't have to stay, but he appreciated not being alone right now. 

"Love you guys." He said, 

"Aw, we love you too." She smiled back. 

His chest pinged, he'd never hear Bokuto say it again, not anytime soon anyway.


	17. Sweating

"Mine!" I dove for the ball, shit it was too low already. My body wasn't built to be libero, in fact I was built quite opposite the ideal libero build. I put my arms together, my body bracing to slide across the floor. 

My knees smacked into the hardwood, the ball hitting my arms at the same time, I flung my arms back, but I knew getting up wasn't an immediate option. I ignored the pain and twisted to watch the ball be recovered. As soon as I knew it wasn't a waste I leaned down on my hands, 

"Bokuto? Bokuto!" Coach was yelling at me, I put a hand up, keeping my head down as I tried to keep my breathing even. My knee was screaming, sending a grating pain up my thigh as I pushed down to my elbows. It wasn't a good feeling, but I just needed to get up, Akinori could take my place in a few minutes. 

I pushed up and immediately knew it was worse, My head flew back and I bit my lip to stop from crying out, I couldn't straighten the knee and I knew my dad was watching, most likely the entire court at this point. 

"Get your ass over here!" Coach screamed, I turned around, no one was playing, but the score had flipped up one on our side since I went down. I skipped over his face and saw Washio walking over to me, I hooked my arm around his neck. 

"Sorry," I muttered, I relied on him more than I needed to, putting any more strain on my knee would kill me and piss my dad off even more. 

"It's fine, it's the last set if we take it. We've got this." He reassured me. I nodded, "You're going insane and you need to take a break." He said before dumping me on the bench. I hissed as I twisted to sit down. 

"You could have let one go you idiot." Akinori said as he ran past me, pulling on his jersey. He wasn't supposed to play today, but the third years weren't letting any of the first years get on the court in an official game. 

"Coach," I breathed before he could yell, "I know, but I need to go to the lockers." My wrap was in there, sitting in a bag of ice in the shower sinks. Someone put it there, a note in my locker told me about it; 

B~ 

You've been pushing your knee too hard, brought this in case. Stop being dumb 

XX

Of course the note was partially responsible for me being dumb, it was the first thing he'd said to me all week. 

"Go," he grumbled. I waved a first year over from the sideline, thankfully he had a little bit of muscle built up. He helped me to the locker room, 

"Here's fine." I said as I held the door open. 

"Sure, uh hey can I ask you a question?" His innocent green eyes looked up at me as I unhook my arm from his shoulders, 

"Sure kid, what's up?" I was dying to get the ice on my knee, but he looked anxious and I didn't want to make it worse by being mean. 

"Did uh.. Did you guys date?" My stomach turned. 

"Fuck off and go learn how to play volleyball." I rolled my eyes at him before limping into the locker rooms. Who wastes someones time like that? We were in the middle of a game and he was asking dumb questions. 

To be fair Akaashi and I had both been a bit more focused on the game lately, even practices were tense and everyone knew something was off. It was impossible to go back to that weird indifference we had as first years, instead it hurt to look at each other and I'd rather drop back and scrape up my elbows than let the ball go out. 

Coach hadn't pulled us aside yet, but I knew it wasn't far off. Last nights practice ended when Akaashi was put on the opposite side of the net, Akinori and coach spent less than a minute talking before coach said to go home instead of doing another practice set. 

Akinori swore up and down he didn't tell him anything, that they were talking about an appointment Akinori had in the morning, but it was hard to believe that blonde idiot. 

As soon as the wrap tightened around my knee I sighed in relief, things were going to be fine. We didn't have practice the next two days, I only had to get to classes and then I could lay in bed and rest it. I sank down to the floor and the sweat soaked jersey stuck to my back as I laid on the cold tile. I kicked over the duffel bag that was under the sink, not bothering to check whose it was before tucking it under my leg. 

I listened to the rumble of the fans, the squeeking of sneakers, I could hear a whistle, then another. It was over. 

I waited for the team to run in, but it was more like one person and they weren't running. 

"Did we win?" I called out. 

"Yeah." I groaned, of course it was him. 

I didn't say anything else, instead I looked over and hoped he was on his way back out. Just looking at his face has made me a wreck more than once this week. 

"Oh there it is," he mumbled, "If I get your duffel can I switch it for mine?" 

"Of course this was yours," I lifted my leg and winced, "You leave it in here so.." 

"..it doesn't smell like those big dummies who can't buy the right deodorant." We finished together and I heard him chuckle. I missed his laugh, a week and my bed had never felt so empty, my face never felt more slack, everything was grey-tone. 

He walked out to grab my bag and bring it back, I went to reach for it and he frowned at me,

"You're going to hurt yourself," he swatted my hand away and knelt down at my legs. I shut my eyes as his hand slid up the back of my leg, slowly he lowered my leg onto the bag. 

"Thank you," I mumbled, I kept my face looking away from him I could picture the look on it and how badly it would make me want to hold him. My chest tightened as he spoke, 

"I don't like when you're in pain.." His voice was soft, his fingers softer as the brushed the skin between my wrap and my shorts. I had no idea why he was still here, or why his hand was on my thigh but I wasn't going to stop him. 

"I deserve it," I sighed, "Go celebrate the win Akaashi." 

His hand pulled my face over to look at him, I pinched my face together as I saw his wet cheeks and pouty lips, 

"You won that game too," he said before sniffling, 

"I couldn't have done it without everyone else though.." I resisted the urge to lean into his hand on my jaw, I saw him resist the urge to move closer. 

"When you put your mind to it you can do anything." I knew he wasn't talking about the game anymore. 

"I'm trying Akaashi," I sighed, "I promise I am." He nodded and when he blinked the thick stream of tears ran down his face.

"Kuroo called me last night," He said. I cursed, 

"Stop answering his calls.." I moved my face out of his hand, 

"Him and Akinori are the only people who know besides Mika and Damien. Those two are keeping me here, do you understand Bokuto?" He scooted up so his knees touched my side, 

"No I don't, I don't know why they stick around for either of us. Them knowing what happened makes it more confusing, why did they stay friends with me? Why are they keeping us in this limbo stage?" I ranted. Akaashi put his hand on my stomach, 

"Because they know that I can handle it, because they know that what we have isn't cheap.." He was hurt now, something I'd said. 

"I never said it was cheap Aka.." 

"Then why are you acting like you don't know what you have to do to fix it?" He shook me and I took his wrist to pull his hand off me, 

"I need time Akaashi, everything hurts and I can't think straight." I was honest at least, I knew I just had to tell him what happened and hope for the best. I just couldn't bring myself to type the message, to call him, to do anything when I saw him. 

"Write me a letter," he said quietly, "Just put it on paper and I'll read it twice before I say anything okay?" He leaned over me and I turned my face away. I stared at the bottom of the sinks as his breath warmed my ear, 

"Akaashi.." I groaned, 

"I won't say anymore, but you have to stop pushing yourself so hard. Your knee is going to need surgery if you keep it up." He kissed my cheek and I shut my eyes. He said he wouldn't say anything else but his lips said everything when they bled into my skin. 

"Okay," I breathed, "A letter." I could do that. I could try and if it didn't sound right I could retry, I knew I was going to go through a notebook worth of paper, but it would be worth it if I could get the words out. 

____

Akaashi turned over in his seat, sitting next to Akinori was boring. All he did was text Hina the whole time, tilting his phone away from Akaashi at each message to make sure it was nothing private. He was facing the window now, watching the waves of moonlight dance over the hills as the bus sped back to Fukurodani. 

Akaashi's phone shook in his pocket, 

Hina- Akaaaaashiiiii 

\- Yes? 

Hina- Can you help me set up for Akinori's birthday?? I want to set up the garden.. 

\- Jeeze... when? 

Hina- ... tonight? He's going to come over like super later because I said that I had to help mom prep for lunch tomorrow. 

\- Wait is his birthday today? 

Hina- No, tmr.. But I want to celebrate first since we'll be together past midnight anyway. 

\- You really like him huh? 

Hina- Will you help me or not?? 

\- Yes, whatever. I'm totally in the mood to do super cheesy romantic shit. 

Hina- Yay thanks boo. It'll be a good distraction for you! 

\- Fuck off. 

Hina was head over heels for this guy, everything about him would set her on an hour long tangent. Akaashi learned this the hard way, mentioning the other night how he hated when Akinori scrunched his eyebrows together. 

Finally they pulled up to the school, they filed off the bus and he turned around to see Washio helping Bokuto down the steps. He'd messed up his knee bad, Akaashi had heard him go down behind him followed by the yelling of Mr. Bokuto in the crowd. The point was quick, Washio recovered before Akaashi set it up for a third year who struck it down. Everyone was watching Bokuto quiver as he gathered the courage to stand up, refusing help from coach. 

Akaashi hated that he couldn't be the one to rush over. But when they won the game, after the huddle coach pulled him to the side and said he'd give him five minutes in the locker room. Akaashi refused at first, before he realized it wasn't optional, he was being forced to talk to him. 

Once he saw him on the ground it was impossible not to touch him, his skin was bright red and covered in bruises. Akaashi wanted to do more than graze his thigh and hold his stomach, he wanted to kiss up his leg on each of the bruises, slip under his shirt and feel the familiar warm sweaty skin underneath. He wanted to push himself between those legs and take his face in his hands, kissing the lips he couldn't get out of his head. 

"Akaashi, pay attention!" Hina threw a bag at him, it smacked into his temple, 

"Don't throw things.." He whined, picking up the bag of petals. 

"Well then help me, Akinori isn't going to wait around all night." She whined as he billowed out the thick white table cloth. 

"He would, he would wait all year." Akaashi laughed before dumping the petals onto the table. 

"Can you grab that basket?" She pointed behind him, he walked over and saw the cute little picnic she packed, 

"Have you brought him down here before?" He asked, 

"No, he doesn't even know I have access." She smiled and Akaashi felt a kind of weird pride. He loved seeing her happy and healthy. He felt good that she felt good, even if he felt guilty for feeling good. 

"You love him don't you?" He asked. Her mouth fell open and then pinched shut in a frown, 

"Is it that obvious?" He laughed as she waited for his answer, 

"Come on!" He motioned to all the work they were doing for this, 

"I love him!" She shouted. They both giggled and Akaashi was pleased he could laugh again, relieved he could be himself with her again, 

"Good night Hina." He called. She waved and pulled out her phone as he slipped into the stairwell back up to the restaurant. 

Akaashi spent the next day focused on classes, even skipping his lunch to get in some extra math practice. The day after that was less focused, taking his lunch to read the last chapter of a book. He continued loosing momentum throughout the week, he started sinking into his bed deeper each night, piling more blankets ontop of him when he'd curl up to read. He started to eat less of the food his mom brought up to him, opting for his chips that he stocked under his bed now. Akaashi knew he was sinking into a sad and boring pattern, reading in the comfort of his warm and unmade bed until he had to get up for school. 

When the weekend came around he was ready to do the same thing, but when he got home his parents had left. A note on the counter telling him to eat and they'd be back in a week. His mom had been keeping him company even when he didn't want it, but now being completely alone he didn't know what to do. 

His phone went off and he answered, 

"Hey Kuroo," He tucked it into his shoulder as he walked to the fridge to grab water. 

"Hey kaashi," Kuroo was trying a new nickname, but Akaashi wasn't a fan. 

"What do you want?" He asked, 

"Want to hang out? I'm coming into town and I'm pretty sure your parents told me they'd be out of town this weekend" He heard the sneaky-ness fail Kuroo's voice. 

"They asked you to come feed me didn't they?" Akaashi laughed, 

"Like a fish baby, I'm like two minutes away." He laughed as he hung up. Akaashi wiped the grin off his face, Kuroo was good company. He hated how harsh and cold he acted around people, but in reality he was a big softy. Kuroo had spent the night here after he brought Wanaka over, and Akaashi heard about the boy struggles he was having. How all he wanted was someone who didn't push him, someone who was interesting and cared about him. Akaashi wanted that for him, he deserved it. 

Kuroo would then realize he was getting serious and say that he was kidding all he needed was a kinky little femboy who would follow directions, which would then lead to Akaashi throwing something at him. 

Kuroo came right into the house, a bag waving in front of him, 

"What is this?" Akaashi mumbled. He was wrapped up in a blanket in the corner of the couch, 

"Just some gifts, a cheer up package if you will." Kuroo dipped down in a dramatic courtsey, tossing the large gift bag onto the couch near Akaashi's feet. He reached over and bookmarked his book before slipping it between his thigh and the couch, 

"For what?" He asked, reaching over to pull the tissue paper out of the top, 

"You'll see." Kuroo plopped down on the couch, Akaashi looked at his outfit and laughed, the boy had on tan joggers and a too big black tee shirt. He said his goal was to fit into the same size as Bokuto by the end of the year. 

"Oh gosh.." Akaashi pulled out a bag of his fav chips, "I have so many now.." 

The next thing was a white box, he pulled open the top and saw the bottle inside. He brought it to his nose and breathed in, it was a manly scent, but very pleasing. It was a weird gift, he didn't know if he was being told he smelled bad or not. 

"Does this gift bag have a theme?" He asked, 

"Of course," Kuroo said as if he was supposed to know it, "It's 'I saw this and thought you'd like it' and/or 'I wanted to see you open this'" Kuroo laughed. 

"Oh, well which one did you want to see?" Akaashi tipped the bag over and saw two more boxes and an envelope. 

"Just get the other boxes," Kuroo waved at him and he put his hands up in defeat. 

He pulled out a second box and this one contained a book, surprisingly one he didn't have, 

"How did you know I wanted this?" He held it up and Kuroo just shrugged as he squinted at the cover, Akaashi watched Kuroo raise his brows, almost confused. 

The last box was lighter. He pulled a smaller box out of it and flipped it open, 

"What is this?" Akaashi pulled the golden bracelet out of the box, there was a flattened rectangle in the center. He rolled it over in his hands and read the engraving. He felt his eyes sting as the words sank into his chest, 

Your Love is Worth it   
\- Your Owl

Akaashi wiped his eyes and yanked the envelope out, 

It's all here, whether you want me back or not I want you to know it all.   
I rewrote this maybe ten times so if there are any spelling errors just don't point them out.   
\- K.Bokuto 

"Kuroo..." Akaashi brought the thick envelope to his chest and cried, Kuroo laughed softly, walking over to wrap his arms around Akaashi. He breathed in the scent of him, so similar to Bokuto it made the crying worsen. 

"Jeeze, this was supposed to make you happy.." Kuroo said. Akaashi smacked him weakly, 

"I am happy," he sniffled, "I'm just overwhelmed." 

"Well, I've been instructed to leave you alone for a few hours while you read." Kuroo stepped away and Akaashi wiped his cheeks, "Call if you need anything, I'll go to the guest room and get settled." He gave him a smile of confirmation before looking back down at the envelope. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and unsealed the back of it, pulling out the folded pages and straightening them in his hands, 

Dear Akaashi~


	18. Letter

Dear Akaashi~ 

Let me start by saying that I'm just going to put it all down, in as chronological order as possible. This is my like tenth draft and probably won't be the one I settle on. I want to start and end by saying that I love you, god, writing it down feels more intimate than saying it to you will. I hope I can say it to you soon, but it you read this and decide you can't be with me then I wanted you to know. I love you, your blue-green eyes will forever be the only thing I see when I close mine and I wouldn't take back anything that we did. All the things you made me feel were 100% real and sometimes it felt like I was a whole different person with you and only you. Anyway, let me stop crying all over these pages and get down to the whole reason I've been sitting here for a week for. Put down the red editing pen please, I know you're going to cringe at everything literature-y wrong with this but just focus. Ok. I love you again. 

Ok so you know how Mika and I met and all that (not so) fun stuff. I think it was around the second week with her she decided to go to Rome, all of us. That's where we met Damien, I could tell that she was into him and it kind of bothered me but he was also with a group of people, Roman, Victoria, and Fran. Roman was very similar to Damien in looks, Victoria and Fran were both insanely attractive. So everytime Mika got close to Damien, I would just get closer with those three. 

Well things got intense quickly, Walker and his friend from college had brought some pretty hard drugs and of course everyone else was down, or at least pretending (me, I was hardcore pretending) to be into it. So it came down to my turn to take the drugs and I didn't want to, so I pretended and pushed mine over to the next line, hoping that Fran (she was next to me) wouldn't notice. She didn't either, she just took it all and as the night went on it was clear that she was more affected than the rest of them, me being the only sober one though I couldn't say anything and give myself away, I wanted to be cool. 

Fran ended up going to bed early, I walked her to her room. Victoria and Fran were sharing a room, Damien and Roman were in the next one, then Walker, his friend, me and Mika were in the end room. So I walk her to her room and she started like pulling at her clothes like so that she was getting tangled and it looked like she was going to end up strangling herself while she slept. So I helped her out of them and put her in the hotel robe. She fell asleep instantly once she hit the bed. I stayed in the room for a couple minutes, hoping they wouldn't come looking for me. It was quite in there and I wasn't coked up like the rest of them so I was getting tired and bored of being around idiots. 

When I got back to the room they had apparently done more, telling me that I had 'catching up to do', since they were all so wacked I was able to just scoop mine into a glass of what I thought was water. No one was paying enough attention to notice cloudy water, especially not since they all had their own cups of alcohol or whatever. Roman ended up yelling shots and downed that water, it was vodka. Again, I was too afraid of not being cool to say anything, so I just took a shot and kept an eye on Roman. Mika and Damien were getting extra cozy so I pulled Victoria into my side, only she just kind of went limp and I realized she was way more out of it than the rest of them. Walker and I were kind of flirty at this point so he came over and got jealous. He pulled her out of my arm and slipped between us. The way he sat he was kind of on her waist and I could hear her saying her stomach hurt over and over. Walker refused to let me up, I even tried to say I wanted another drink but he was getting handsy and didn't care. 

Victoria ended up getting out from under Walker, stumbling across the room, I heard her open a door and thought she went to the bathroom. I kept looking for ways out from Walker, but he was pretty good at being high and I didn't know if anything I did would be a convincing thing to do. I was so nervous and then I saw Mika and Damien slip off from the room and I got angry too. I was at such a heightened state of like everything and all these people were moving in like slow motion. So with only the three of them in the room I was able to push Walker off, claiming I had to piss. I went to the bathroom to check on Victoria and she wasn't there. I couldn't just run out of the room so I waited a while before coming out. Roman, Walker, and his friend had all gotten mostly naked and were starting to touch each other, they told me to go get Fran and Victoria and come back with them. 

I left and saw Victoria slumped down against the door to her and Fran's room. So I went over and helped her into the room, again I undressed her and put her in a robe. She laid down next to Fran and looked at me, her makeup was rubbed all over her face, so when she told me that she was scared so was I. I asked her what she was scared of and she just said she didn't feel good. I figured it was the drugs and that if she slept she would be fine. Fran hadn't woken up fully, only kind of grumbled when Victoria cuddled up to her. I went to leave and Victoria called me back, she said that I needed to keep them away from the other guys. 

I asked her why and she said that she didn't feel good again. I asked her if she needed anything and she asked for water. I brought her water and she quickly drank the entire glass, I tried to ask her what she was scared of again and she just shook her head, she said that she was so tired. I left them in the room like that. I shouldn't have left in the room, not after she said she was scared and after seeing them so clearly unwell while the other people who did just as much as them were all having sex and functioning. I thought maybe they just got like this, I didn't know them. I went back to the other room, Walker and his friend were having sex, but Roman was just kind of sleeping on the couch. I asked them what happened to Roman and they ignored me. Walker tried to pull me over to join them but I started to get really concerned about Roman. I helped him up and he flinched once he woke up. 

I asked him what he needed and he said he needed to get into his room. I didn't want to interrupt Mika and Damien, especially since I was angry that she even went over there with him. I asked what he needed from his room and he just said to throw up. I was confused and said I could bring him to the bathroom and he shook his head, he said not like that. I brought him to the bathroom anyway and got him some water. He sat against the tub and whined, saying he needed in the room and that he needed his medicine. I asked him what medicine and he refused to tell me. I figured he shouldn't take anything else and gave him more water, he started to get aggitated and when I handed him the water he smacked it out of my hands and it went everywhere. I got pissed off and said fine that I would take him to his room. 

I knocked on the door and heard giggling, I told them that Roman needed in for his medicine. Apparently that meant something because Damien rushed to the door. He was laughing and took Roman into the room. He told me that he'd invite me in but he wasn't 'into that gay shit'. I rolled my eyes at him, I waited in the hall before going back to Victoria and Fran's room. I went in and Victoria woke up immediately, telling me not to leave them again. I asked her what happened and she said that Fran died. I panicked and went over to shake Fran, she woke up and smacked me away from her, asking why I would do that. I was relieved that she wasn't dead, but Victoria was acting super weird and I decided I was going to just stay in the room for the night. 

Fran ended up getting sick in the middle of the night, she ran to the bathroom and I tried to go in and help her and she locked the door. Victoria came over and said something through the door before she went back to bed. I must have fallen asleep, I still don't remember much of anything from Fran getting sick and the morning. I was asleep in the chair of the hotel room, and all I heard was screaming. I woke up and realized Mika was in the room, she was the one screaming. At some point Fran must have unlocked the bathroom door, but she never came out. I still don't know what happened, I was so tired I just slept through the night. Fran was in the bathroom, she fell back asleep on the floor and must have thrown up in her sleep, but she was dead. Mika's screaming and my panic woke up Victoria. I was lowkey relieved that Victoria was alive, but as soon as she stood up she started to vomit, like a lot. She hadn't eaten in over twelve hours at that point and even Mika knew that we needed to get her to a hospital. 

We didn't know what to do about Fran or anything, I was a mess. I was crying but Mika kept smacking me and telling me to get it together, that it was my fault and I needed to figure it out. I told her that it wasn't my fault, she locked me out, but Mika was all 'then why is the door open now? she was probably calling for you but you were so high you didn't answer.' she was very rude about the whole thing and we got into a huge argument about everything, meanwhile Victoria started to vomit blood. So we went to get the rest of them and take Victoria to the hospital. Damien and Roman didn't unlock the door or answer any of us, so we left them there and took Victoria to the hospital. We called anonymously and told the police about Fran, of course Walker called because he spoke Italian fluently. 

While we were at the hospital they told us that Victoria was critical and they needed to know what drugs she took. Walker and his friend looked at us and then told the doctor we didn't do any drugs. I obviously panicked more, but the doctors somehow bought their lie and once they left Walker said if we told them anything that we would all go to jail. They came back and asked if Victoria was a known user, Mika pretended to be her 'longtime friend' and said that she had 'quite the nose candy problem' but they didn't see her do any last night. 

Victoria ended up getting better but when we went into the room she started yelling and screaming saying that we were killing her. The doctors sedated her and asked us to call her family. Of course none of us even knew her, so Mika called Damien but he didn't answer. We left her at the hospital and went back to the hotel. I was still super worried about Fran having died, I felt like it was my fault. I still feel like it was, I'd been the reason she took more than everyone else. I'd been the one in the room with them, maybe if I hadn't shook her she wouldn't have gotten sick. Maybe if I was awake I would have heard her open the door or call for help if she did. It still eats me up, I think it hurts more because I wasn't high, but I never told any of them that, even to this day they think I was doing it with them. I feel like since I wasn't high I had no excuse. 

Damien finally let us in the room and said that we all needed to listen before we freaked out, of course I got nervous again. Roman had drank that vodka with a line of coke in it. Another thing that was my fault. Roman was in the bathtub, apparently Roman had bipolar disorder. Romans medicine didn't mix well with the drugs and he was very unwell, Damien had him propped up but he was covered in vomit and just refusing to get up to let anyone touch him. Damien said he never got like this and he didn't know what was different. 

Eventually we got Roman to get up and we took him to the hospital, but on the way out we passed the officers that were rushing up to the room that we reported Fran in. Walker said we needed to get the hell out of Italy before they found out who Fran was and who she was with and all that. I asked them if we should just tell them what happened, that we wouldn't get in trouble if we told them it wasn't anyone's fault and if we didn't tell them where we got the drugs or lied about it. 

They all started saying that I should be the last one to want to say anything, that I would be the most at fault since I was in the room and how convenient was it that the two girls in the room with me were the ones who got the worst and yet somehow I was fine. I realized how it looked, I started to think I had done something, that maybe something I had done thinking it was helping was actually hurting. I replayed the whole night in my head for about a week. 

Damien called Mika while I was at her house, he said that Fran's death was ruled a 'suicide by voluntary overdose', he told us that Victoria went back to her normal self. I told Mika to ask about Roman, but she didn't. I wouldn't find out for a month, when Damien came to town and started asking me if I'd kiss him so he could figure out if he liked boys, then if I would touch him... you can see where that goes. Anyway after that I asked about Roman and he shrugged, he told me that Roman died after they got to the hospital. The doctors said he took too much lithium and with the amount of coke in his system he went into cardiac arrest. 

Two of those things were my fault, he had more coke in his system because of me and if I had just not gotten pissed off at him throwing water on me I never would have let him take his medicine. I should have just kept him in the bathroom like I originally planned once I realized he was not well. I asked Damien what would have happened if he didn't take his meds and Damien said that the last time Roman had skipped his meds he disappeared for a month and came back with tattoos and blue hair. 

I killed them, if not directly I played a huge part in their deaths and I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know. After Mika and I broke up I didn't tell anyone for awhile, but one night Kuroo, Akinori, and I were all hanging out and Kuroo made a joke about cocaine. I had a pretty severe reaction telling him if he ever did coke I wouldn't talk to him anymore and he said he was joking. I got super defensive and said it wasn't funny, that people die that way. Akinori obviously knew something was wrong and asked me if something had happened. I told them that I didn't want to talk about it, but they started acting super weird around me and I didn't want them to think I was like actually mad at them about a joke. 

I told them the whole story and they told me a million times it wasn't my fault, that I was just doing what anyone would do. That I probably saved Victoria, that Roman shouldn't have been doing any amount of drugs, that Fran wasn't my fault. I tried to believe them, but it's hard. It's still hard, I try and act normal and put together, and it was so much easier when I was focused on volleyball. Nothing is going through my head when I'm on the court, I can't think about it. And with you, once I realized that around you I didn't think about it, that that entire summer didn't happen around you or my friends anymore I realized I could move on. I could do what the rest of them did and keep living my life. 

I felt guilty about it for awhile, I googled Fran a bunch, I wanted to know about her family. But she was an orphan, she'd been living with Victoria in a boat since they turned 18. Apparently they were both orphans. I found Roman's family, his father was a politician, a politician in jail for the murder of Roman's mom. Damien had said that none of them had families, but I thought he was saying it in a kind of rebellious rich kid way, not a oh shit they actually don't way. 

So that's what happened in Rome. 

I feel like I'm on a roll with the whole honesty thing and I don't want a single thing from my past to ever get used against you or us ever again. Even if we never speak again I want you to know me, I want you to take this information and pair it with what you know from us being together and have the ability to piece it together. I want you to have it all so whatever you decide, no one can ever say it wasn't the right decision. 

When I was six I though rubbing alcohol could fix everything so I put it in my dads water when he said his throat hurt. I didn't put a lot and he wasn't that mad he actually laughed but hey, it's a dumb thing I did. When I was 13 I stole a nude magazine from the corner store, that magazine was then discovered when my mom was making my bed. When I was 15 I let the neighbor trick me into 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' and she just laughed at my dick and ran away. Super self conscious about that encounter. I slept with a girl name Kristi who tried to make me marry her after, but then she moved to Russia so I don't think she'll be an issue. Also she was crazy but not in a Mika way, more of a wears a tail and hisses at you way (this was an after sex discovery). Other than that I can't really think of anything, let me go ask Kuroo. 

.... Kuroo told me that I have to put down that one time I was sexting some guy from online and I accidentally sent Kuroo one of the messages and it read 'You want this big cock in your mouth or not?' to which he responded, 'Please don't ever say those words to me again, I pray this is a wrong number'. So now I am mortified and will never be referring to my own cock ever. Also that guy was a horrific sexter and I just ended up watching porn and playing video games with Kuroo. 

That should be it. That's the big stuff anyway, that is everything that matters or doesn't matter that I can remember. I mean I know one time Wanaka barged into my room while I was trying to take care of something but it was covered and quickly a lost cause because she crawled into the bed. I had my pants on still so it wasn't weird it was just awkward for a second until all the blood left that area. 

Okay, I can divulge these super embarrassing moments later. 

Akaashi, I would do anything for you, I would call Italy and tell them everything even if it put me in jail or whatever. I don't know if there is a statue of limitations (is that the right word? Statue? Kuroo said it's statute but that's not a word so) on anything that happened or what it is so you just let me know if that's what I should do. I just want you, however that happens I'm okay with. If you read this and don't want to get back together than just pretend you never got the letter and continue about your life and I'll be able to cope with that on my own. I know that you'll do what is best for you and I want that, I want you to be happy, with or without me. 

I think I'm going to go to the store with my mom tomorrow so I'll pick up whatever makes me think of you and put it with this letter, that way you have some gifts. I don't think I've ever seen you wear jewelry, do you like it? Like a bracelet? I'd say you're a ring guy but it's def not time for a ring, necklace? Kuroo says if I get you a necklace he'll strangle me with it. Okay, I don't know. If I see something nice, maybe I'll get it. 

Just now realizing that you'll probably already have opened whatever I get, hope you like it. If not Kuroo will have to receipt and he'll give you the money from it. He said he'd rather just keep it himself at that point, but I would want him to return it and not tell me. 

I love you.

Forever your owl,   
Kotaro Bokuto.


	19. Forgiven

"Fucking knock it off!" I shouted as Kuroo threw yet another piece of food at me. I wiped the popcorn onto the ground and scowled at him. He was laughing at my desk, his feet crossed as he stuck out his tongue. 

"Entertain me." He whined, 

"I'm kind of shitting myself waiting for Akaashi to say like anything." I waved my phone at him and saw his eyes roll, 

"Well he was crying like the entire night, I didn't want to ask him if he was still into you or not. I barely had the balls to go down and ask him if he wanted help up to his bed." Kuroo sighed. I was thankful he'd brought over the bag for me, that he'd given Akaashi the space and stayed there to help him. 

"Did he?" I asked, still a little worried that Kuroo was attracted to Akaashi. I'd been pestering him about it for two weeks now, but Kuroo kept saying 'that's not what I'm into'. I wanted to know what he was into then. 

"Yeah, he's gotten quite the depression mess going on in that room though." Kuroo laughed, 

"What is that?" I asked, Kuroo pointed to the pile of clean clothes that I'd dumped on my bed and never put away, 

"The fact that you've just been sleeping next to this pile for a week? This bag of half full chip bags that you let get stale, let me see what else?" Kuroo mused. I rolled my eyes, 

"This is just a phase, I'll pick it up.." 

"No Bokuto, this.." he waved around the room, "is a depression mess, you get all sad and start collecting blankets and forming a nest in one area and everything around that nest is not your problem." Kuroo was laughing as he picked up an empty olive can. 

"I was hungry..." I whispered, 

"You ate room temperature olives out of a can!" Kuroo waved it at me, "Where is the water that was in there with them? Bokuto tell me you didn't drink that olive water!" He turned it upside down to show it was dry. 

"I didn't want it to spill!" I defended, he tossed the can at me and I screamed, swatting it away. 

"Nasty Bokuto!" I laughed and sank deeper into the bed. He was right, I had about three extra blankets on my bed and it was the only area of the room not covered in clean or dirty clothes. I just didn't have the motivation to actually put the dirty clothes in the hamper or hang up my clean ones. 

Maybe he was onto something with this depression mess business. 

My phone vibrated and I jumped, my heart raced as I flipped it over to read it, 

Damien- Can you meet? It's important. 

"Shit," I cursed, dropping the phone. I needed to block him, but I needed him to actually leave me alone first, 

"What?" Kuroo asked as he tossed a rubber band ball up into the air and caught it, 

"Damien, he texted asking me to meet." I showed him my phone, 

"Tell him to fuck off." Kuroo shrugged. 

\- Can you leave me alone? It's important. 

Damien- Ever the jokester, it's about Mika and Walker. Can you just talk for five minutes? 

\- Can't you tell me over text then? Also this can't possibly concern me. 

Damien- They both asked for you specifically so it apparently does. 

\- Asked for me? For what? 

Damien- I don't know, they said they found something on the boat and they needed you. It might be yours or something. 

\- If I went this long without it then it must not be that important, just toss it. Thanks bye. 

Damien- Listen I know that what I did wasn't cool. I'm stressed because of this whole marriage thing, and Mika and Walker have really dug their talons into me and it's just a lot easier for both of us if you go to the boat and deal with them. 

\- If I go to that boat then they're not going to let me leave. We both know that. 

Damien- Maybe, but if you don't go then they're going to make me do something even worse so please. Go 

\- What do you mean make you do something worse? 

Damien- Please, I have to delete these messages so it looks like you just agreed to meet me. Can you just say "Yeah see you in ten?" 

\- What is going on? 

Damien?   
Hello?   
Fine  
Yeah see you in ten  
Damien!!   
Dude, seriously..   
WTF IS GOING ON   
DAMIEN ANSWER ME 

"Kuroo.." I was panicking, a painful thickness in my chest as I remembered how terrifying this group of people was. 

"Huh?" Kuroo set down his phone and blinked at me, 

"Can we go to the docks?" I asked, 

"Why?" He was laughing, but he stopped once the blood left my face, 

"I just, have a really bad feeling and I need to get onto a stupid boat." I pulled myself out of bed and yanked on a pair of jeans, 

"Oh shit, we're getting out of bed.." Kuroo stood up, "This must be serious holy shit, jeans." I smacked him, 

"Enough with the jokes, let's go." I walked out of the room and paused when my dad dropped his paper to look at me, 

"Where are we going?" He asked. Kuroo nearly ran into my back, obviously looking at his phone instead of what was in front of him, 

"Um, Akaashi's..." I lied, "I'm fixing it dad." I gave him a smile, I knew that would work. He nodded and I was relieved. I headed out and my mom must have heard me say Akaashi, she ran over and put her hand on my chest, 

"You stink, if you're going over there you need a shower." She was stern, 

"Mom, he doesn't care if I smell like my stale ass room." I whined, 

"Stale ass describes the smell pretty well, get in the shower young man." She basically beat me into the bathroom. 

____

"Akaashi?" 

He stirred and blinked to see Hina and Akinori in the room, 

"Oh hey guys.." He stretched and felt how tight his back was from sleeping sitting up. 

"Hey, do you want lunch? We brought some.." Hina pulled out a brown paper box, Akaashi grinned, his appetite had returned as his stomach growled for the first time in two weeks. 

"Actually yeah," he laughed, "I'm starving." Hina widened her eyes and brought it over to him, 

"Did you talk to him yet?" She asked, he shook his head as he unfolded the box. 

"No, I meant to take a shower and head over to his house today. I fell asleep reading though.." He tapped the book the Bokuto had bought him. Hina looked at Akinori, making Akaashi look at him too. 

"What?" Akaashi asked, something weird was happening, 

"Well," Akinori grinned, "We wanted to see what kind of mood you were in before we showed you something.." 

He squinted at them both, he prayed she wasn't pregnant. He wasn't ready for that, she wasn't either, but he definitely wasn't ready to be an uncle of any sort to any kind of 16 and pregnant story. 

"Akaashi look!" Hina waved her hand in front of him and he saw the golden ring around her finger, he yanked her wrist over and saw the simple ring, the word 'promise' in script molded out of the ring. 

"Oh that's a relief.." Akaashi let go over her hand, he saw the disappointment on her face, "Oh no! Honey, I thought you were pregnant.." He laughed and she scoffed, 

"No! Oh my god Akaashi.. you're annoying." She started to laugh, 

"Please Akaashi, give me more credit than that." Akinori said. Akaashi began to eat, enjoying how happy he was feeling. 

He read the letter about five times that first night, it made him so sad for Bokuto, for all of them really. The first time he read it he was confused, the second time he got sad. He got more sad with each read until finally it made him go into full on sob mode. He'd thought for a minute that he was going to pass out from not breathing enough, his head got light and then exploded with a throbbing headache. His chest was tight and he realized that he wasn't upset because he lost Bokuto, he was upset because he'd never seen that Bokuto had this in his heart. 

How could he claim to know someone when he couldn't tell they were living with this horrible thing? He squeezed that stack of papers all night, folding the last page so he only saw the last three lines, 

I love you. 

Forever your owl,  
Kotaro Bokuto

Kuroo had come down after Akaashi fell asleep, that letter spread out across the blankets and the last page still clenched in his hand. He was carried up to bed by Kuroo, thankful that he had part of Bokuto's support system to be his own. He asked Kuroo to get him the bracelet, looking down now at his wrist her saw the gold chain that brought him comfort. 

He was a jewelry person apparently, but Bokuto had been right, he was more of a ring guy. He loved the bracelet more than he expected to though, the engraving was against his skin so it just looked like a nice piece of metal to anyone looking. He liked that only he knew what it said, what it meant. 

"Can we hang out for a bit? If we go back to the restaurant momma is going to have Akinori keep moving things around she can't reach." Hina asked. Akaashi nodded, 

"I'm going to shower and get ready to go to Bokuto's, stay as long as you like." He got off the couch, slightly embarrassed he was in Bokuto's briefs and his tee shirt. He hadn't changed since he read the letter two nights ago, even after a shower he just put back on those clothes. 

He finally set them in the dirty hamper, a feeling of peace washing over him. He grabbed clean briefs and jeans from his drawer, going over to grab the pink shirt from when he went running with Bokuto. The start of their encounters being outside of school, the start of the most intense relationship of his life. 

He showered, thinking about the last shower with Bokuto. That lead to his shower being a little bit longer than he planned, but it was the first time he'd gotten any feeling below the waist since the actual shower with Bokuto. He laughed as he finished washing his body, things were falling back into place. 

On his way out he saw the strange position Hina and Akinori were in on the couch, choosing to ignore it instead of making everyone uncomfortable. He ran down the hill to Bokuto's house, catching his breath as he knocked on the door, 

"Hey.. Akaashi?" Osamu answered the door, Akaashi saw how confused he was to see him. 

"Hey is Bokuto here?" Where else would he be? 

"He said he was going to your house.. Did him and Kuroo not go to your house?" 

Akaashi gulped, he didn't know if he should lie or not. He didn't know why they would say they were going to his house if they weren't.. 

"No sir, when did they leave?" He asked, 

"Like two hours ago, here come in and we'll call him." Bokuto's dad opened the door more and moved to the side. Akaashi slid inside and breathed in the comforting smell of Bokuto's house. 

"Who was it? If dinner came this early I'll be shocked.." Bokuto's mom rounded the corner and her face pinched before a weak smile, "Hey baby, we thought.." She slowly pulled Akaashi into her for a hug, a confused hug. 

Akaashi was confused too, and now a little worried. He should have said that they did go to his house, what if they were using him as a cover for a party or something? He felt his palms get sweaty, 

"He won't pick up." Osamu frowned, 

"Let me try," Akaashi pulled out his phone and hissed, Kuroo had sent him a few messages. He didn't read them and tried to call Kuroo, he picked up immediately, 

"Akaashi oh thank god you're okay.." Kuroo was speaking faster than usual, Akaashi blinked at the parents staring at him, 

"Hey, where are you guys?" He asked, 

"Did you get my texts?" He asked, "No time, can you get to the docks like now?" 

"What? Why?" Akaashi could hear the urgency in Kuroo's whisper, 

"Bokuto came to meet Damien or something and told me to wait in the car but Mika and Walker were here and they took Bokuto onto the boat and it just is not giving me good vibes. He's been in there for like two hours and I'm freaking the hell out." Akaashi's heart dropped into his stomach, 

"Why did he go?" He asked, Both of the parents were impatiently waiting, 

"Damien was texting him about how Walker and Mika were making him do things and Bokuto was like 'fuck off' but he kept saying that if he didn't go something worse would happen and then he like stopped answering.. Akaashi, can you just like come hold my hand because I'm dying out here?" Kuroo was breathing very hard now, Akaashi was so scared and a little angry that Bokuto would even go. 

"Okay, send me your location." He said and hung up, 

"So?" Bokuto's mom and dad asked in unison, 

"They lied about going to my house to go to a party and now they need a ride home. I can go get them." He smiled at them and hoped it worked, 

"We should go," His mom started, but Osamu held his hand up, 

"Let Akaashi go, Bokuto might have to courage to say something to him with a little go juice in his system." Akaashi grinned, praying Bokuto had zero go juice in him. 

"Fine, can you call us when you get home if you don't come back here though?" She asked. 

"Of course," He touched her arm comfortingly, "I'd never let anything bad happen to your son ma'am." She tilted her head with a sweet smile, 

"Well if he ever messes up again just know that you're still welcome in this house." She laughed, 

"Alright, let the boy go rescue two big dumb idiot." His dad clapped Akaashi's shoulder before walking away with his wife. Akaashi took off and called a car as he was walking. 

He made it to the docks in record time, thanking the driver with a hefty tip and walking over the the red car that Kuroo was driving. 

"Akaashi.." Kuroo sighed, "You scared me you little shit." 

"little? I can't be that much smaller than you are.." He squinteed but Kuroo waved him off anyway. Akaashi sat down in the passenger seat, Kuroo pointing to the boat that bobbed in front of them at the end of the dock, 

"That's the one he went on to, I haven't seen or heard anything though." Akaashi didn't like how long he'd been on there. A part of him was worried he was hurt, a more jealous part of him was worried that something else was happening. He shrugged, a burst of adrenaline going through his veins, 

"We should get closer then," Akaashi opened the door, Kuroo leaned over him and yanked the door shut again, 

"Are you crazy?" He hissed, 

"No, but those two are and who knows what will happen if we leave Bokuto in there any longer?" Akaashi waited for Kuroo to cave. 

"What's the plan?" He asked, 

"We walk over there and see if we hear anything, then probably just get onto the boat and find Bokuto." He shrugged but Kuroo whined, 

"That thing is a mini yacht, there's no way we find them before.." Akaashi covered Kuroo's mouth, he pointed at the figure walking on to the boat, 

"Who is that?" His heart started to race, the man was dressed in all black and the sun was already on the verge of setting. Akaashi saw the man being cautious as he slipped on to the boat. 

Kuroo pulled Akaashi's hand down, "Is that a gun?" Kuroo pointed, the figure holding something in his hand. 

"Let's go Kuroo," Akaashi nodded, opening his door slowly and seeing Kuroo do the same, 

"Just leave them cracked, don't slam it." Kuroo whispered. Akaashi nodded again, his voice was surely going to leave him as his anxiety filled his body. 

They rushed down the dock after the figure disappeared behind the door. Kuroo leaned over and Akaashi followed, they heard muffled music playing, but nothing else. Akaashi pointed to the stairs and Kuroo gave him a warning look, he did not want to get on the boat. Neither did Akaashi, but Bokuto was on that boat and by even coming here they both made a promise to keep him safe. 

Akaashi walked up the steps first, he pulled on to the deck of the boat and shook his head, it was a mess of discarded beer cans and smelled heavily of weed. Kuroo came on after, both of them making little to no noise as they stepped around the cans to the doorway. Akaashi's senses heightened as he slipped into the narrow opening of the door, not wanting it to creak if he opened it anymore. Kuroo fit through after him and the both headed down the steps until they heard voices, 

"...it's not like that." Bokuto. Akaashi sighed hearing his voice, 

"So are you going to just watch then?" Mika. Akaashi looked back and saw Kuroo frowning as he listened, 

"I don't have much choice do I?" Bokuto sounded annoyed, pissed off actually. 

"You could just tell us what we want to hear.." Must be Walker, a mans voice. 

The sound of someone spitting, "You're sick, that's all you're gonna hear from me you perverts." Bokuto was no happy, Kuroo tapped on Akaashi's shoulder to move him out of the way. 

"You never minded our perversions before.." Mika sang, but Bokuto mocked laughter, 

"When it was directed at me, or a threesome sure, but not this. Never this!" Akaashi thought for a second, realizing if Bokuto was restrained then the only other people in the room were Walker and Mika, brother and sister. 

He dropped his mouth and looked at Kuroo, he'd already made the connection. He typed on his phone and showed Akaashi, 

where is the man in black? 

Shit, Akaashi felt the shiver down his spine. 

The sound of Mika moaning dramatically made both of them jump. As they jumped the sound of something crashing in the distance sent Akaashi's heart to the floor, 

"What was that?" Walker yelled. Kuroo and Akaashi tightened against the wall, 

"Maybe some dishes just fell in the kitchen.." Mika said, 

"We all know that doesn't happen Mika, did you invite someone else?" Bokuto was being condescending, a new voice. Akaashi kind of liked it. 

She made the noise of being offended deeply, "I invited you but you didn't want to play along.." Bokuto let out a deep groan, a painful one. Akaashi shut his eyes, he had no idea what was happening but he knew Bokuto was in pain now. 

"I'll go check," Walker left the room and heading opposite the stairwell, 

"Just you and me honey.." Mika sang. 

"I'd rather you just finish the job, come on.." Bokuto sounded confident, but the words werent making Akaashi feel like he had it under control. 

Akaashi leaned up to Kuroo's ear, "if it's just them we can take her and get him out of here." Kuroo nodded, 

"I'll take her, you go to Bo." He whispered back and stepped into the hall. They ran over to the door and a deep breath before Akaashi turned the handle and pushed it open. Kuroo ran in first, Mike let out a yelp before Kuroo managed to get his hand over her mouth and wrap his body behind hers. Akaashi took his eyes off of them as he took in Bokuto. 

His shirt had been ripped open, he was tied to a chair by the ankles and wrists. Two small cuts were bleeding down his stomach from where she must have been cutting him. They weren't deep or very wide, but the sight of Bokuto bleeding made Akaashi's throat form a lump. He rushed over and untied his wrists, 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bokuto hissed, he was relieved but worried. 

"Choosing you." He said, he looked up as he untied his ankles. He dropped the rope and went to touch Bokuto's cuts, Bokuto yanked him off the ground and moved to stand in front of him. Akaashi gasped, reaching out to hold Bokuto's sides and look around him. Kuroo had somehow sedated Mika and had her on the floor, but Akaashi saw Kuroo raising his hands over his head. 

"You did bring friends.." Walker laughed, "So did I." The man in black, he removed his hood and Akaashi had never seen the man, but he didn't look good. He had a deep scar across his cheek and bright silver hair that matched the color of his one eye. The other eye was squinty, but looked brown to him. 

Bokuto tensed and Akaashi felt his breathing get shallow, 

"Roman?"


	20. Home *

As soon as his hood was down I'd known him. The scar on his face was nasty, but it didn't change the face that haunted me. 

"Roman?" I breathed. His lips pulled up, 

"Oh good, you remember me." his voice was bad, gravelly and strained. I didn't know what had happened to him since Rome but I thought he was dead. 

"You've haunted me since Rome." I said. I felt Akaashi move, reminding me he was here. Shit why was he here? I reached back and held his side, slipping him directly behind me. 

"Haunted? That's for the dead Bokuto.." Walker laughed, "Fran would be the only ghost to haunt you." 

"Damien said you went into cardiac arrest.. that you died. When I looked you up on the internet it said you died..." I was confused, nothing made sense. How was he alive? Why was he here? What was Walker planning? How did Akaashi end up in the worst situation because of it? 

"I had a heart attack, but they declared me dead even though I wasn't. When I came to I wasn't in the hospital, instead I was in Walker's little private hospital. He said that everyone thought I was dead and that I could start over." Roman waved the gun and I dug my fingers into Akaashi's hip, his fingers gingerly wrapped around my wrist in a strange comfort. I didn't want this to be how we reunited. 

"So he worked for me for awhile, he's quite the hitman you know?" Walker laughed and I glanced to Kuroo, he was shitting a brick, but his face was as broody as always. Thank the stars for his grumpy face and dark hair, he looked pretty scary even next to Roman and his nasty scar. 

"Why?" I asked. Roman shrugged, 

"Everyone was always walking on eggshells around me, waiting for me to break just like my father, so I became someone else." He tapped the gun to his forehead, 

"Anyway, Mika wouldn't ever shut up about you." Walker pointed at me, "I was sick of it, so I tried to distract her with me. It worked for awhile, my wife and I inviting Mika over once a week, but then it became just Mika and I and then she would start talking about you after. God all she ever talking about was the boy with the white spiky hair." Walker waved his hands around and shook his head. Bokuto was scared, Roman had a look on his face that he was here for pay and not just to say hi. 

"Anway," Walker continued, "I asked her what she wanted to get you off her mind, she said she wanted you again. That if she could have sex one more time she would be able to move on, but I knew she was lying. I knew she would just keep playing mind games with all of us. I told Roman to come meet us, he was supposed to kill you, then my sister, then go back and do Damien. Damien left him for dead and it was part of the deal that as his last job he'd get to kill him." Walker was talking about killing people like it was nothing, like it didn't stick with you forever. I swallowed, 

"So now what? Do we just line up?" I asked, keeping my voice as steady as possible. Walker narrowed his eyes, 

"No, it hardly seems like fun now." He was laughing, it sent my hair on edge. Akaashi moved so his stomach pressed into my back, fuck he was getting scared. I took a deep breath, 

"Roman do you remember that night?" Time for a hail Mary. 

"Mostly." He nodded, 

"Do you remember who took you to the bathroom and got you water? Do you remember who made sure you kept your clothes on? Who did what you asked him to?" I was praying he didn't hold me responsible for his medicine. He was nodding when I continued, "Now, who was it that forced you to take off your clothes? Who was it that made you watch as him and his friend started having sex? Who didn't listen to you when you said you didn't feel good?" 

Walker scoffed, "You think you were such a good guy that night, You probably had sex with both of those girls didn't you? Even though they were clearly too messed up.." 

"I didn't touch them Walker, I don't get anything off of taking advantage of people.. Also who asked me to go get the girls who were 'clearly too messed up'?" I was connecting dots I didn't realize were part of the picture. Victoria didn't take any more than anyone else, so why were her, Fran, and Roman the only ones who had such a bad reaction? 

"Enough Bokuto, we don't need to relive one night in Rome." Walker turned away from me but I laughed. Kuroo bugged his eyes out at me as I did, 

"You did something to them, oh my god how didn't I put it together?" I breathed, Roman had dropped his gun to his side now, looking at me. "You wanted a little Walker controlled orgy, so you gave them something else, something that made them worse off than the rest of you." 

Walker whipped around, "I gave it to you too, but you were fine all night so it must not have been working." 

"What?" Roman yelled, "You did what?" 

"I didn't do any drugs Walker, I gave my line to Fran and dumped the other in a drink. The only thing I had that night was a beer and a shot of vodka. You are sick.." I breathed. Roman frowned at me, 

"Thank you for taking care of us, I can only imagine what would have happened if you weren't there.." I felt my shoulder pull up as the world was lifted from my shoulders. None of it was my fault. 

"Oh shut it Roman, you still work for me and I want you to do what I asked." Walked pointed at me. I shrugged, and pulled Akaashi out from behind me, he fumbled into my side. 

"I think we're going to head out actually.." I said, I waved for Kuroo to get off the floor and join us. He did slowly, 

"Where do you think you're going? Roman, shoot them!" He pointed at us and shook his hands. 

Roman stepped in front of Walker, allowing us to walk to the door where Walker couldn't move to stop us, 

"I think the plans have changed boss," Roman muttered. We ran up the stairs and off the boat. The fresh air was nice, but once we were on the deck I pulled Akaashi around to my chest. 

"Bokuto.." He breathed, I kissed him with everything I had. His body went limp in my arms before wrapping around my neck, pulling himself closer. I could taste the adrenaline, the sweetness of his safety, and the salt of his anxiety. I missed his lips, I'd gone my whole life without them but two weeks had felt like torture. 

He pulled back and I felt the sharp pain across my cheek. He slapped me. I gasped and reached up to hold my face, 

"Ow," I breathed, he slapped the hell out of me too. He reached up and I flinched, only he pulled my wrist down and kissed my cheek, 

"Don't ever, ever, meet with any of these people again. I don't care who's in danger or what they say. If I ever feel this.." He put my hand on his chest, "Again, I'll kill you myself." I felt his heart racing. 

"I know, I'm so sorry." I reached for his waist but he hummed a 'uh-uh' to stop me. 

"I need to call your mother and tell you you're both at my house, safe." He stepped away and I grinned, rubbing my cheek. Kuroo laughed as he opened the backdoor of the car for me, 

"I know I said Akaashi wasn't my cup of tea, but that slap changed my mind." I smacked his chest, 

"Don't start this shit." I grumbled and crawled into the back seat. 

____

Akaashi set a glass of water on the bedside table of the guest room, Kuroo was already snoring as he was star-fished in his boxers across the bed. He grabbed a blanket out of the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled it over the majority of Kuroo's body, Kuroo groaned, 

"Thanks mom.." Akaashi snorted to hold back his laughter, he leaned over and kissed Kuroo's forehead, 

"Good night." He said, watching Kuroo's lip twitch up before he pushed his face into the pillow to fall asleep. 

He slowly shut the door and as soon as it latched he felt the hands slip around his waist. He leaned back into Bokuto, shutting his eyes. Bokuto pulled up Akaashi's shirt and rubbed his stomach, 

"I've missed your skin.." Bokuto whispered. Akaashi smiled and lifted his arms so Bokuto could remove the shirt, 

"What else?" Akaashi asked, spinning around to face Bokuto. Bokuto bit his lip and looked down his body, 

"Come in the room," Bokuto hooked his finger in Akaashi's waistband and pulled him to the room. Akaashi giggled and his skin lit up when Bokuto stopped to press their bodies together. Akaashi kicked the door shut behind him, reading the way Bokuto lightened his touch, pulling on Akaashi's sides as they walked backwards to the bed. Thankfully Akaashi had kept his pile of clothes on the other side of the bed and they were able to make it to the bed safely. 

Bokuto leaned back, tearing off the shirt he'd put on after his shower. Akaashi ran his hands down his chest, avoiding the two cuts as he made his way down to his waist. Bokuto crawled back on the bed, Akaashi pulling himself over him. He saw how Bokuto turned his head, the way his teeth dragged across his bottom lip. 

"Bo.." Akaashi whined, Bokuto nodded, lifting his waist off the bed. Akaashi pulled down the sweatpants and smiled, 

"Akaashi.." Bokuto moaned his name as his fingers ran along his cock, 

"I want you to say it." Akaashi trailed kissed down Bokuto's thigh and around his hip, 

"Say wha.." Bokuto hissed and lifted his hips as Akaashi bit into them. 

"What you want.. Where you want these lips.." He ran his fingers across his lips before dropping them to Bokuto's waist. Bokuto shook his head, 

"I shouldn't have put that in the letter.." He moved his lips back to Bokuto's other thigh, Bokuto wiggled on the bed as Akaashi left bites and gentle kisses on the inside of his thighs and hips. He wanted her hear him say it, 

"Fuck," Bokuto's hips jerked when his tongue ran across Bokuto's balls. 

"Say it." Akaashi looked up at him, he ran his hand up to pull Bokuto's member off his stomach, his nose brushed the side of it and Bokuto cursed, 

"My cock, Akaashi please stop teasing me and suck my co..." He didn't have to finish, Akaashi pulled him into his mouth and put his hands on his hips to hold him down on the bed. Bokuto writhed under him, his mouth opened and shut in quiet little gasps that made Akaashi blush. 

He pulled a hand off his hips, slowly bringing it between his thighs. Bokuto didn't notice, but when Akaashi slipped the finger between his ass Bokuto jerked up before relaxing, 

"Oh fuck," he breathed, Akaashi pulled his mouth off of Bokuto, he wet his finger before pushing it inside Bokuto. He smiled as Bokuto clenched a fist against the bed, watching his chest rise and fall quickly. 

"Relax," Akaashi chuckled, feeling Bokuto tighten around his finger, 

"I can't," Bokuto also laughed, "Did your fingers get bigger?" Akaashi kissed Bokuto's knee as he pushed in a second. Bokuto's hips twisted off the bed as he whined, 

"No baby, they didn't.." Akaashi kept kissing Bokuto's legs, moving up to his hips and stomach. Bokuto pulled Akaashi up to his lips. 

They connected and Akaashi could feel his brain release a million chemicals into his body, Bokuto's mouth fell open and he gasped into Akaashi's mouth, 

"Yes, that's so fucking good.." He let out a grunt before digging his fingers into the back of Akaashi's shoulders. Akaashi got hotter as Bokuto squirmed, his body was lifting off the bed and Akaashi felt his cock rubbing on his stomach. He smiled as Bokuto shut his eyes, his teeth sank into his lip and went Akaashi could feel him throbbing on his stomach he pulled his fingers out. 

Bokuto fell into the bed and whined, "Oh you're evil.." His breath was shallow and Akaashi pulled away. He stood up between Bokuto's feet, taking off his pants. Bokuto looked at him and turned even deeper red, 

"Fuck.." Akaashi winked at him before they both crawled back further on the bed. Bokuto rolled onto his stomach, Akaashi laughed and leaned back on my knees. He watched Bokuto spread his legs and push up on his elbows. 

Akaashi leaned forward, he kissed his ass and listened to the sucked in breath. 

"How close are you?" Akaashi asked, Bokuto laughed, 

"Baby it's been two weeks I'm surprised I didn't cum when I kissed you." Akaashi laughed with him now. He kissed up his back, pulling Bokuto's head back to kiss his nose, 

"Akaashi," Bokuto said softly, "I love you." 

Akaashi whimpered hearing the words, his eyes stung but he blinked away the tears, 

"I love you," he said back. It felt good to say, Bokuto reached back and pulled him down to his lips. Akaashi held onto Bokutos' shoulder and pushed into him. Bokuto pulled his face away as his mouth fell open, no sound for a moment and then a long weak whimper came from his lips. 

Akaashi cursed as he felt his tightness close around him, his face dropped against Bokuto's shoulder as he slowly moved his hips. 

"Okay," Bokuto pulled a pillow under his chest, "Harder." He groaned. 

Akaashi kissed his shoulder before leaned back, both his hands pressed into Bokuto's lower back. He watched himself thrust harder into Bokuto, earning the louder moans until Bokuto leaned back and put his hand on the wall above the bed. Akaashi cursed, his thigh quivering as Bokuto leaned back on him. 

He let go of Bokuto's waist with one hand, reaching behind him to arch himself back and brace an arm against the bed. Bokuto leaned back and put both hands on Akaashi's chest, Akaashi's thighs were screaming, but his stomach was twisting in the best way. 

"Bokuto.." Akaashi groaned as he rode him, he dug his fingers into Bokuto's waist, feeling his thighs start to shake and lift him off the bed more. Bokuto whined and tapped Akaashi's chest, 

"Oh god, I'm cumming, oh fuck Keiji..." Bokuto started to speed up, his head tossed back and his nails raking down Akaashi's body. Bokuto bucked forward and Akaashi felt the movement pull the stopper on his control, 

Akaashi smacked Bokuto's hand off his chest, pushing him back onto his knees. Bokuto cried out as Akaashi gripped his ass and pushed himself inside until his hips were one with Bokuto's ass. 

Everything went silent, Akaashi's ears popping even though he knew he was letting out a loud groan and that Bokuto had been screaming, he couldn't hear anything but the blood pumping through his body. His fingers shook and every muscle in his body tightened for a moment, then it all relaxed and he opened his eyes. Bokuto was flat on the bed, his arms bent around the pillow under his head, his back was red and shining with sweat. 

"Fuck," Akaashi breathed, he pulled out of Bokuto who proceeded to let out a weak gasp, 

"Yeah," Bokuto swallowed and put his arm out to tap the bed next to him. Akaashi plopped down and turned his head to look at Bokuto. He touched his cheek with the back of his hand, 

"Five minutes and we'll shower." Akaashi said. He leaned over and met Bokuto for a kiss. He moaned against Bokuto's lips and when they smiled against his he felt like he was complete. 

"Okay, wake me up in five minutes." Bokuto chuckled, Akaashi rubbed his chest and saw Bokuto jerk his hips to the side, "Never mind, this is not comfortable." Akaashi bursted into laughter as Bokuto struggled to get off the bed, his own abs stabbing him with pain as he laughed. 

"Stop laughing at me." Bokuto whined, "Everything hurts." Akaashi got off the bed and walked around, he helped Bokuto off the bed and over to the bathroom, 

"So I guess if I were to ask you to return the favor.." Akaashi squinted at Bokuto, Bokuto's face went slack, 

"Tomorrow babe, I feel like I was just hit by a train." Akaashi flushed, Bokuto reached up and kissed his cheek, "A good train though, a very thick loving train." 

"You're so gross." Akaashi pushed him away and stepped over to the shower, 

"Says the man who made me talk about my cock in bed." Bokuto said mockingly, 

"That's hot in the moment, trust me it did a lot for me.." Akaashi looked over his shoulder as Bokuto, "but 'thick loving train' ain't it." 

Bokuto shrugged, he rinsed off the rag frowned, "Hey babe.." Akaashi hummed for him to continue, "Can you stop making this look fun and easy? It hurts and how come I'm the only one who got cum on them?" 

Akaashi froze, realizing when he pushed Bokuto into the bed that he forced him onto his own mess. 

"Was it not fun?" Akaashi slowly turned his head and saw Bokuto wiping his stomach, 

"It was, like our best sex for sure.. I just, this ain't fair." Akaashi fake pouted at him. 

"Tell you what.." Akaashi felt the water temperature before walking over to Bokuto at the sink, "Next time you can get me back ok? Whatever you think of to make it even yeah?" 

Bokuto's eyes got bigger, those owl feature brighter than ever. Akaashi leaned up and kissed his nose, 

"Whatever?" Bokuto asked, Akaashi nodded before pulling Bokuto's bottom lip with his teeth, 

"Anything."


	21. Blue *

I jumped hearing the door swung open and smack the wall, 

"Good morning!" Ugh, Kuroo. I grabbed the pillow from under my head and chucked it towards the door, he laughed. 

"Bo," Akaashi's voice was softer, sweeter, "Come on." I groaned loudly, pushing my hands out on the bed to push myself up. 

"Oh shit, he's starting the day with a push up.." Kuroo joked, "You must have magical powers." He was talking to Akaashi then, but I still groaned a response, 

"He does," I looked over my shoulder at them in the doorway, the contrast of Kuroo's bulky brood and Akaashi's gentle indifference made me grin, "but you'll never get near them." 

Kuroo pretended to be hurt while Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

"Can we eat yet?" I whined, both of them dropped their jaws. I was covering my face as Kuroo whipped the pillow back at me, all of us laughing. 

As we walked down the street, Akaashi's hand in mine, Kuroo told us stories about their practices. He told us that the setter was trash, asked Akaashi if he'd transfer again, said that his 'mentor' was starting to be a real ass hole. Kuroo could talk for hours around us, but when he was with Yama, his other best friend, he let him do all the talking. That boy had no brain cells, but Kuroo said he was good company. 

"Akaashi you have to try it." He looked at Akaashi with a childish grin, Akaashi nodded, 

"I'm sure we can make a weekend trip down there since you've made so many to us." I nudged Akaashi and hissed, 

"Don't make any promises to him, I hate Nekoma." I saw Kuroo roll his eyes as he opened the door for us, 

"It'll be fun," Akaashi leaned up and kissed me, I chuckled as he deepened it. We were blocking the doorway so Kuroo was stuck holding it, we heard him fake gag when my hands wrapped around Akaashi's back. 

Akaashi pulled away, "One day Kuroo," he bit his lip, "you're going to find someone you just can't keep your hands off of." I winked at Akaashi as he talked. He started the flush before pushing me to go up the stairs, 

"Doubtful," Kuroo snided, "I don't see myself being a very touchy boyfriend." 

I laughed dramatically, "I can't imagine Kuroo being a boyfriend at all, Ow! What the hell was that for?" Akaashi had pinched the back of my thigh, 

"Don't be rude." He warned, "Kuroo's going to find his person." I rolled my eyes and turned to wave at Hina, 

"Yeah well don't be surprised if it isn't in our lifetime babe." Another harsh pinch, I turned and smacked his hand away, "Don't you think I'm in enough pain?" He turned bright red as Kuroo started to giggle, 

"Damn Akaashi, is that that magic I was asking about?" Kuroo had a deep chuckle even as Akaashi turned and smacked him, 

"We're off this topic." He frowned, but I couldn't resist, 

"Come on babe," I winked as we sat ourselves, "Tell Kuroo all about that magic stick." I put my hands up to catch his hands, i lowered them slowly when they never came. Akaashi was staring into my soul, 

"Why don't you tell him, Mr. 'How do you do this? I'm all sticky and sore, It's not fair'?" His face stayed calm while my mouth dropped open. Kuroo burst into laughter as Akaashi tilted his head waiting for an answer, 

"I didn't think this would get turned around on me," I sighed, starting to laugh, "I see now I was very wrong." 

"I want to hear all about this," Kuroo held his face and gave us his most innocent look, "Start from the beginning." 

Akaashi and I both turned and yanked an arm out from under him, he groaned as his head dropped, 

"Rude," he whined, "But I can see that I may have overstepped." I put my hand up so Akaashi couldn't see my lips, but I spoke at a normal level anyway, 

"I'll tell you later." I winked, watching Akaashi lean onto the table in defeat, 

"Perverts!" He groaned, "You two are perverts!" 

Hina joined us just in time, "Akaashi, you must have a type." She laughed and set down the drinks. 

"I already knew you were a pervert," He slowly sat back up, "You made me rewind movies when we were younger just to see the kissing scenes again." 

Hina laughed, "Now I rewind movies on my own, I've grown up so much." 

We all laughed and she walked over to another table. The rest of breakfast went about the same, one of us oversharing and the rest being a bit frazzled and embarrassed about it. It was a dynamic for sure, but towards the end I could tell it was getting to Kuroo. 

On the walk home I sped up to walk with Kuroo for a minute, 

"Hey," I put my hand on his shoulder, "You know that I don't actually think you won't find someone right?" I saw him shrug and drop his head, the black hair falling off his face, 

"I don't know, it's the most likely case right? Angry teen becomes angry adult and dies alone." He was actually convinced of this, 

"Oh come on, I thought you were Mr. Confident." I shook him to make him smile, but nothing. 

"Is it pointless to even try?" He asked, "Like why do I care if boys like me or not?" I didn't know how to have this conversation, I would do my best though. I wish I had sent Akaashi to talk to him though, would have been a lot deeper, 

"Kuroo," I tapped his chest, "In here, that's why. You have a heart no matter how many boxes you wrap it up in." He gave me a weak grin, 

"Doesn't matter anyway, that thing doesn't care about anything else." He looked away from me, I knew he was convinced that if he hadn't felt a connection yet in life that he wasn't going to feel it ever. 

"Just wait," I rubbed his arm so he pulled into my side, "One day some pretty fem boy, that's what you're into right?" He groaned, I'll take that as a yes, "Anyway, one day they're going to come along and your little heart box is gonna open. You might not believe it, but the rest of us do." 

Kuroo groaned again, "Stop being emotional," He whined, "It's a weird color on you." I took my arm off of him and pretended to be offended, 

"I'll have you know I'm very sensitive, right babe?" I looked back at Akaashi, 

"Oh yeah," Akaashi smirked, "You should see how sensitive he gets when he's tired." My face fell as I realized how unhelpful he was. 

"I've seen tired Bokuto," Kuroo laughed, "I think I have a picture of him cuddling a cup at a party when he fell asleep on the couch." I stomped my feet and put my arms out to keep Kuroo from showing him the picture, 

"We get it, I'm a big baby." I looked at both of them with as serious a face as I could make, "Let's just go inside and enjoy the rest of the day." I narrowed my eyes as Kuroo still had his phone out. He shrugged and put it away, he turned to walk up to the house and I felt Akaashi grab my shirt around my waist. 

"I like it when you get tired," his face softened as I turned to face him, "you always pull me closer and say cute things." I was slightly embarrassed, but seeing him look at me like he was, like whatever I said actually meant something to him. 

"You want me to say cute things more often?" I asked. I slid my hands around his neck, he tilted his head back into them. 

"Only if you mean them," his eyes shut as my thumbs rubbed the sides of his face. 

"I love you." I saw his eye brows dip as he started to nod, 

"I love you." He opened his eyes and pulled me closer by my shirt. Our lips met and I let out a breath against him, his hands flattening on my stomach. His lips parted, his fingers curled against my body as my tongue traced his bottom lip. 

"Guys!" Kuroo whined, "Door's locked or I'd leave you to it." I growled as I pulled away from his toxic lips. He was blushing as he wiped his lips, 

"Sorry," he called. I shook my head as he walked up to the door, one day Kuroo would have this. He'd find his addiction and I knew once he had a taste of it then he'd be worse than we were. Kuroo had an intensity that anyone close to him could see as more than the broody exterior. That intensity went deeper, and I knew once it got its teeth into love that it wasn't going to let go. He'd know that one day, I just hope he found it before he started to look for it, the more failure he had the more cynical he would get. 

____

Bokuto settled into the corner of the couch, Akaashi watched him and Kuroo bicker about nonsense while he stood in the archway. Bokuto leaned back in laughter, his skin pulling on his jaw and neck. Akaashi knew it wasn't the time, but seeing the faint mark on his neck made Akaashi's waist get hotter. 

"Come on, movie's starting." Bokuto lifted the blanket off his lap to gesture Akaashi to join him. He walked over and slipped under the blanket, he leaned up to Bokuto's ear, 

"Switch me," he whispered. Bokuto gave him a look of confusion, but Akaashi just stood back up, Bokuto slid over and let Akaashi sit between him and the arm of the couch. Akaashi waited for the movie to play before he adjusted. 

Bokuto had his right leg bent along the couch and the other one straight up. Akaashi turned and slid his right leg between them, his left leg slipping behind Bokuto's back and the couch. Bokuto didn't react, only adjusted so his hand could rest on Akaashi's thigh while his other could hold the bag of chips. 

Akaashi held back his grin, just being near Bokuto again made his hormones fly through the roof. He'd nearly woke Bokuto up with the start of something, but Kuroo had already texted him and asked how much longer they'd let him sleep. 

He slid down on the couch so his head leaned back on the arm of the couch, Bokuto adjusted accordingly, his hand now nearly on Akaashi's hip. 

"Chips." Kuroo called. Bokuto folded the bag over and tossed it over to Kuroo on the opposite section of the couch. Akaashi turned his thigh in as the bag left Bokuto's fingers, Bokuto tensed and then Akaashi watched the slight head shake. 

He wiggled his hips to rub his thigh against Bokuto's crotch, he smiled when Bokuto's grip on his leg tightened. Bokuto was wearing jeans, so he knew that he was about to get very uncomfortable. Akaashi slipped his hand down, leaning up to grab one of the pillows off the floor. As he grabbed the pillow his other hand undid the button on Bokuto's jeans. 

Bokuto gripped his wrist and yanked him up, Akaashi pushed the pillow behind his back and when Bokuto let him go he was sitting up enough to casually set his hand on his lap. Bokuto shook his head, giving him a stern look. Akaashi looked up to feign innocence. 

Akaashi watched the screen, the music was building and Akaashi waited until he saw the trucks approaching each other. As they crashed and the speakers in the living room vibrated the house, Akaashi dropped the zipper on Bokuto's jeans. Bokuto snapped to look at him again. 

Akaashi leaned up and Bokuto met him so he could whisper in his ear, 

"I'm really fucking horny, but I don't want to leave Kuroo alone anymore. So this is all I want." He kissed Bokuto's cheek as he finished whispering. Bokuto turned and waited for Akaashi's ear, 

"How exactly does this end for me?" Akaashi hadn't thought that far ahead, 

"It doesn't." He shrugged. Bokuto rolled his eyes and settled back into the couch. Akaashi sighed, sinking back to pout. Bokuto was right, he'd just get both of them worked up for nothing. 

Akaashi crossed his arms over his stomach, turning to watch the remainder of the movie. He felt Bokuto rub his thigh, realizing he was pulling his leg closer each time. Akaashi bit his lip as he felt the bulge against his leg, Bokuto tapping Akaashi's leg to pull it out from between his. 

He stood up, facing Akaashi as he fixed his jeans. Kuroo didn't say anything as Bokuto left the room. Unsure if he should follow he took out his phone, 

\- Issues? 

Bokuto- I'm changing firstly, secondly... can you skip leg day for me? God damn. 

Akaashi tried to supress the giddy smile, 

\- I thought you liked my thighs the way they are.. 

Bokuto- I like them too much, got this thing won't go away now. 

\- Want me to come help? I think I know a few tricks to cure it.. ;) 

Bokuto- NO. Do NOT leave that couch. Kuroo is all emotional and the last thing he needs is us leaving him to bang. 

\- Fine :( You being a good friend kind of makes me even more turned on though. 

Bokuto- O.O FUCK can you not? I was nearly in control of the situation. 

\- I don't know why me saying that you turn me on, turns you on. That sounds like a you problem.. 

Bokuto- Yeah? We can play that game.. 

\- ?? 

Bokuto- How hard are you right now? 

\- not very, I'm in control of this situation unlike you.. 

Bokuto- Ok. Sure, we'll see about that. 

Shit, Akaashi was bluffing. He didn't think Bokuto would call him on it. Bokuto came back into the room in sweatpants, 

"Dude, you missed the part..." Kuroo started to catch Bokuto up, but Akaashi couldn't focus on that as Bokuto lifted the pillow behind Akaashi's back. Akaashi leaned up and moved so Bokuto could slid in behind him. Akaashi chewed the inside of his lips as Bokuto bent his legs along Akaashi's sides. He tensed, feeling Bokuto drop a hand on his stomach while the other one pulled Akaashi back to lean on his chest. 

Bokuto's breath tickled Akaashi's ear and neck, he leaned his had back against Bokuto's shoulder, 

"Damn," Bokuto whispered against his ear, Akaashi sucked in a quiet breath as Bokuto's hand dropped to lightly tickle the skin above his jeans, "You make me so fucking hard." 

Akaashi folded, he knew exactly what he was doing and how well it was working. Bokuto dropped his hand to free the button, Akaashi brought his knees up so the blanket couldn't give him away. 

Bokuto chuckled, "Pretend to fall asleep, Kuroo looks tired." It was only mid day, but Akaashi nodded, yawning before turning his head to snuggle into Bokuto's chest. 

"Me too," Kuroo yawned, "Quick nap and then we can figure out dinner plans? Maybe with Washio and Akinori?" Akaashi couldn't believe how well Bokuto read the room, 

"Sounds good, you want the couch or?" Bokuto slipped into Akaashi's briefs and it took all of his control not to move or make a noise. 

"Nah, that bed up there is amazing. Plus Akaashi already looks zonked." Akaashi listened as the chips were rolled up, Kuroo groaned as he got off the couch and one by one the stairs creaked under his feet. 

Akaashi sat and freed the jeans, kicking them off before he turned and saw Bokuto slowly looking him up and down, 

"Tell me again how in control you are.." Bokuto said. Akaashi felt his waist turn into the ocean, 

"I'm not," he whined, he crawled up between Bokuto's legs, "You are," Akaashi put one leg around Bokuto's lap, then the other, "You're in control." 

Bokuto dug into Akaashi's thighs with his fingers, forcing a whimper from his lips, 

"That sound," Bokuto groaned, "I live to hear it." Akaashi exhaled as Bokuto licked up his throat, his fingers curling into Bokuto's hair. 

Akaashi started to grind against Bokuto's waist, rubbing himself on Bokuto's stomach. He felt the hands run up his thighs and guide his ass down harder. 

"Oh my.." Akaashi whined, "Bokuto.." He dropped his head so their foreheads touched. He looked into Bokuto's eyes, the swirls of brown and gold pulling his soul from his body. 

"You're amazing." Bokuto said, Akaashi dropped a hand behind him, reached under to grab Bokuto. Bokuto's mouth opened but their eyes stayed locked, Akaashi felt his briefs pull down then the sound of the seams ripping down the legs and up the center. His eyes widened as Bokuto tossed the shredded fabric onto the ground. 

"Bet you couldn't do that twice," Akaashi grinned, Bokuto laughed, 

"You're damn right I couldn't." He was smiling when Bokuto's lips came up to his. While they kissed Akaashi pushed himself against Bokuto's cock, 

"Mmm," Bokuto hummed against his lips before pulling away, "Are you sure?" He asked. Akaashi kissed his nose, 

"I'm a big boy," Akaashi watched Bokuto's face as he pushed onto him. Akaashi sunk his fingers into Bokuto's shoulder, 

"Akaashi stop," Bokuto lifted Akaashi off of him, "get up." 

Akaashi moved to stand next to the couch, Bokuto stood up and the sweat pants fell to the ground, 

"Yeah," Akaashi winked at Bokuto, "That's hot." Bokuto shook his head before pulling Akaashi against his chest, 

"Do you only like it when I say cute things?" Akaashi shivered at the way Bokuto said 'cute', his knees weakening as his tongue traced his ear, "Or do you like it when I say dirty things too?" 

Akaashi let out the whimper again, Bokuto sunk his fingers into Akaashi's ass when he did. 

"Say anything," Akaashi breathed, "and I'll like it." Bokuto smiled against Akaashi's cheek, 

"Good," Bokuto turned Akaashi in his hands and kissed up the back side of Akaashi's neck, "Because I'm gonna fuck this tight ass," Akaashi gasped as Bokuto slapped the side of his ass, "until you beg me to stop." 

Akaashi melted back against Bokuto, his teeth sinking into the base of his neck, "Kotaro," Akaashi moaned, his legs restless as he stood there. 

"Say it again," Bokuto growled, Akaashi hissed, he'd been waiting for this version of Bokuto. 

"Kotaro," he dragged his name out and smirked when it caused Bokuto to grip Akaashi's hips and pull him impossibly closer, 

Akaashi turned his face back and Bokuto was already meeting his lips, Akaashi could taste the hunger on his lips, it pulled the air from his lungs when he pulled away, 

"Kneel on the couch." Bokuto pushed Akaashi away from him. Akaashi got up onto the couch, holding onto the back of the couch as he looked back to Bokuto. 

Bokuto nodded, "Yeah, that's hot." Akaashi giggled as his words were thrown back at him. Bokuto walked up to the couch and Akaashi heard the familiar clicking, he gasped and turned to see Bokuto had the bottle, 

"You didn't want to tell me you grabbed it earlier?" He asked, Bokuto turned red and shrugged, 

"You said, 'I'm a big boy'. That hardly feels like my fault." Akaashi watched Bokuto rub himself with the lube before winking. Akaashi shut his eyes as Bokuto's slid his hand between his cheeks. 

"Shut up," Akaashi listened to the ache between his hips, "Just fuck me already." 

Bokuto laughed, placing one foot on the couch next to Akaashi's knee, Akaashi looked down at it and cursed. He was in trouble. 

____

Akaashi's head was bent back between his pinched together shoulders, I kept one eye open to watch his knuckles go white on the back of the couch, 

"Yes, oh my god," Akaashi moaned, his eyes rolled back and his head flew up, "I'm gonna cum again, right there.. Bo.. Ah!' His hips bucked down and forward, listening to him cry into the back of the couch as he held the torn up briefs to his waist. I kissed across the back of his shoulders, rubbing one hand down his thigh while the other hooked under his body to keep him up. 

"Fuck," he breathed as he pulled his face off the back of the couch, I had a seriously hard time keeping control while he came the first time, the second time was much harder and my thighs were quivering as they begged me to relax. 

"You know you're my person right?" I mumbled into his spine, he leaned back and my head fell into his neck. He hooked an arm behind him to hold the back of my head, 

"You're my person too." He turned and kissed my forehead, ignoring the disgusting amount of sweat on it. 

"One more?" I dared ask, he chuckled weakly, 

"You might be the only thing holding me up by the end of it, but yes." He nodded and kissed me again, "Yes please." 

I couldn't have created a better boyfriend in a lab, not only did he match and exceed my own sex drive, but he loved me too. 

I was putting my leg back on the couch when we heard the upstairs door open, 

"Shit," I hissed, Akaashi let out a long groan when I let him go. He sank onto the couch, "Just use the blanket for now." I tossed the blanket off the floor and he pulled it over his ass. I yanked on the sweatpants and was slightly disgusted with myself, the sweat and lube making everything stick to my skin. I tossed a shirt to Akaashi and he just tucked it under his head while he laid on his stomach across the couch. 

Great now the actual nap Akaashi needs can't happen because Kuroo thinks he was asleep the whole time. The toilet upstairs flushed and Akaashi held the torn fabric ball out to me, I walked to the kitchen and buried it in the trash. I poured two glasses of water and walked back just in time to catch Kuroo at the stairs, 

"Good nap?" I asked, he nodded while he rubbed his eye. 

"Looks like Akaashi got comfortable.." He said as we entered the living room. Akaashi was dead asleep, his one arm still hanging off the couch and the blanket covering his ass and thighs. I walked over and pulled the blanket so it was longer across his body, hiding the red skin around his lower back. 

"He is impossible to keep clothes on." I laughed, Kuroo chuckled, seemingly buying it. I casually kicked the lube to roll under the couch as Kuroo plopped down near Akaashi's feet. 

"Well he can sleep for a few more minutes, do you want to call Washio and Akinori?" Kuroo yawned and grabbed a pillow to pull under his chest. 

"Sure thing," I smiled, "You two get a few more winks of beauty sleep." 

Kuroo nodded as his eyes shut against the pillow. 

I trudged to the kitchen, sitting at the island and sighing. Now I had to wait until after another social interaction to finally finish what he started. My stomach cried and my crotch throbbed, reminding me that I left things unfinished. 

\- Hey guys, Kuroo's in town. Wanna grab dinner with everyone? 

Akinori- Of course! 

Washio- I can't come up with a good excuse not to. 

\- Perfect, also try and keep the relationship stuff to a minimum, I think Kuroo is a little down ab it. 

Washio- I'll be relating to him tonight then. 

Akinori- NP, Hina has to work tonight so she'll only be stopping by the table for a few minutes at a time. 

Washio- How? How did you end up with her? 

Akinori- Well you see I have this thing... 

\- NO NO NO 

\- No talk of things, ands, and especially no talk of buts. I've had a day and these topics are off limits. 

Akinori- I WAS GOING TO SAY CHARM 

Washio- You don't have charm and you certainly don't have a better 'thing' 

\- Am I on mute or something? Did you both block me? 

Washio- Imagine being upset about 'things' 

Akinori- I'm guessing it's the opposite of upset... right? 

\- IM VERY UPSET ACTUALLY 

Washio- Oh shit, Akaashi holding out on him. 

Akinori- I don't believe it, Hina said that Akaashi used to make her rewind movies to the steamy bits.. 

Washio- So then what's the issue? 

Akinori- Yeah Bo, share with the class. 

\- GOOD BYE O^O, SEE YOU AT DINNER   
WHERE GUESS WHAT WON"T HAPPEN   
FOR THE THIRD TIME TODAY 

Akinori- ouch, can you walk straight? 

Washio- walk? Can you see straight? 

Akinori- Who are we kidding? 

Washio- You're right, do you think he'll beat us to the joke? 

Akinori- No, he's pissed we're making it though 

Washio- IDGAF, at least I got to finish today 

Akinori- Can't walk straight 

Washio- Can't talk straight 

Akinori- Can't see straight 

\- I GET IT, CAN'T DO ANYTHING STRAIGHT!! 

Washio- he's getting louder, I can see his hair getting higher 

Akinori- Do you think he'd be mad if I brought him some blue balls? 

-I'm bringing my own so no worries, you just bring your sassy little mouths with your sassy little jokes and keep Kuroo from thinking he'll die alone. 

Washio- Damn. 

Akinori- Washio.. I'mma let you take that one. 

Washio- Bless 

\- What are you two talking about? 

Washio- I don't think I can, Akaashi would kill me. 

Akinori- Well I'm dating his best friend so I certainly cannot. 

\- HELLO? What is happening? 

Washio- Fine 

Akinori- I think I know how to solve your issue Bokuto... 

\- ?? 

Washio- A sassy little mouth

\- I'm waking him up to show him this. I hope you realize you just called him sassy and little in the same text. 

Washio- DON'T DO THIS TO ME. 

\- You did it to me!! 

Washio- Please, I do not need to be on Akaashi's bad side. 

\- Fine

Washio- bless 

\- If I show him that he'll just make it worse for me, it's like an olympic sport to him. 

Akinori- Praying for you 

Washio- Are you sitting? 

\- ... If you make a joke about my balls I stg 

Washio- I was just going to ask what color the seat was. 

Akinori- My guess is blue. 

\- That's it, you're both uninvited. 

Washio- See you at dinner! 

Akinori- My GF works there so can't kick me out. See ya!

\- .. See ya .. Bring NEW topics of conversation please.


	22. Brush *

Akaashi leaned back in his seat, laughing as Akinori turned bright red and smacked Bokuto. He felt Bokuto lean over into his body as he recoiled from the smack, 

"Akaashi! He hit me!" Bokuto pushed himself closer. Akaashi pushed back on him, 

"You deserved it." He said, looking at the shock on Bokuto's face. 

"How dare you." He muttered, sitting up in between him and Akinori. Akaashi smiled, pushing his hand onto Bokuto's leg. Bokuto raised an eyebrow at him, it made Akaashi look away and use his other hand to finish the food on his plate. 

"Thanks for coming out guys," Kuroo said, everyone mumbled their 'of course' and 'no problem's. Kuroo smiled at Akaashi then at Bokuto, Akaashi had noticed his mood changing during lunch earlier, but he seemed back to normal now. 

Akaashi held back a smile as Bokuto took his wrist and pushed his hand back towards his knee. He looked over and examined the face he'd looked at so many times, now that it was laughing and his cheeks were flushing red Akaashi felt his own lips curling into a grin. 

He leaned up to Bokuto's face, kissing his jaw so that Bokuto tucked his face into his shoulder. 

"Can you stop?" Bokuto whispered, Akaashi slowly blinked as he felt those eyes on him. 

"I don't want to, but I will." Akaashi shrugged, pulling his hand off his leg and on to the table. Bokuto shook his head before leaning his elbows back on the table. 

"Do we want to get going? We've got practice in the morning." Washio stood up and Kuroo looked up at him, 

"Of course, I should leave to get back for my own practice in the morning." Kuroo stood up next, 

"It's been wonderful having you around so much," Akaashi pushed off the bench and walked around, "You're such a treat." Kuroo grinned before pulling Akaashi into his chest. Akaashi laughed and felt the powerful arms around his shoulders, 

"I'm glad you two worked it out," Kuroo mumbled into his head, Akaashi nodded against his chest. 

Akaashi saw Bokuto and Akinori get up from the table. He pulled away from Kuroo's hold and sighed. He reached up to touch the sharp face, brushing the dark hair off his forehead, 

"We love you, don't forget that okay?" Akaashi saw Kuroo shut his eyes as he nodded, 

"I won't, thank you." Kuroo held onto the back of his hand for a moment before stepping away. Bokuto appeared wildly, 

"Alright baby," Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto wrapped around his waist, digging his chin into his shoulder, "Let's get you out of here." 

Akaashi groaned and shrugged away from Bokuto, "Can you say goodbye to your friend first?" Bokuto sighed, 

"I guess." He pulled away and Akaashi watched Kuroo fight down a smile, "Kuroo, I'll see you around yeah?" Their hands connected before their shoulders pressed into each others chests.

"Yeah, hopefully next time we see each other one of us is moving up to nationals." Kuroo laughed, "We both know it'll be you guys." 

"Hopefully," Bokuto said as he pulled away, "If our setter can walk after tonight." 

Akaashi's mouth flew open and he smacked Bokuto's arm, both boys giggled as he smacked him again, 

"Can you just be normal? Like once?" Akaashi asked, baffled he had little filter. Kuroo shook his head, 

"He can't, he'll always be a little pervert." Kuroo braced himself as Bokuto now smacked him, 

"Coming from you? You're an actual pervert!" Bokuto put his hands up, both of them pointing at Kuroo. Akaashi laughed, 

"Kuroo would never be a pervert." He knew it would bother Bokuto. He turned and stepped into the arm of a smirking Kuroo. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Bokuto laughed, his honey brown eyes drilled into Akaashi, his stomach fluttered with those same butterflies he'd felt staring into them all those months ago. He looked away from Bokuto's face and felt Kuroo pull him closer, 

"Akaashi never kids Bokuto, If he says I'm pure and innocent then.." Akaashi cut him off, 

"I never said that." Akaashi pulled away and saw Bokuto chuckle, Kuroo looking betrayed. 

Bokuto reached for Akaashi, catching his wrist to pull him in. Akaashi turned his head away and let the kiss land on his jaw. He heard Kuroo laughing as he jumped, Bokuto's hands digging into his ass. 

"Bokuto!" Akaashi yelped as he was lifted off the ground, clinging to Bokuto's shoulders. 

"Oh come on, if you think I'm a pervert then I'm running with it." Bokuto set Akaashi back down, but kept his arms around his sides, "Plus look at Kuroo's face," 

Akaashi turned and saw Kuroo slightly blushing, but grinning in his direction. 

"Oh you are a fucking pervert aren't you?" Akaashi laughed as Bokuto swayed both of them. Kuroo shrugged, 

"Pray you never find out Akaashi," Kuroo laughed. Bokuto scoffed, 

"Are you hitting on my boyfriend right in front of me?" Kuroo answered with another shrug, 

Akaashi felt Bokuto pressing into his body, his jaw brushing his cheek as he turned to look at Kuroo. Akaashi dropped his face into Bokuto's neck, breathing his skin in. 

"I wouldn't dare Bokuto," Kuroo said, "I hope neither of you ever figure out what goes through my head." Bokuto laughed, his hands began to rub up Akaashi's back. 

"Trust me, we don't want to either." Bokuto said. Akaashi leaned back slightly, looking at the tight, tanned skin of Bokuto's neck. Shit, as his jaw moved to talk to Kuroo Akaashi leaned up and ran his tongue along the skin. He felt Bokuto dig into his skin, his long fingers spreading out on his back. 

Akaashi wanted to leave now, the way Bokuto had wanted to leave as soon as they got here. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Bokuto's jeans, 

"Okay, Okay, we're going to get going. Come to the house and get your shit Kuroo." Bokuto held Akaashi's wrists to pull them off his jeans. 

"Do you two want a ride back?" He asked. Akaashi shook his head, 

"Here's the key," he handed over his house key to Kuroo, "We're going to be a minute." 

"Hot damn okay, be safe." Kuroo took the key and Akaashi looked back up to Bokuto, a confused look on his face. Akaashi smiled and put his hands around his face, 

"Come with me," Akaashi mumbled, Bokuto nodded. Akaashi turned and pulled Bokuto behind him, as they walked over to the kitchen doors the youngest set of twins came running out. Akaashi chuckled as they barely missed his legs 

"Hey!" One of them stopped and pulled on Bokuto's pant leg, "Can you help my sister in there? She can't reach." Bokuto tugged his hand out of Akaashi's. 

"Of course," He said, stepping in front of Akaashi to walk into the kitchen. Akaashi sighed, following him in. Hina was kneeling on the counter reaching across the top of the cooler for something. 

"Hina, get down from there." Bokuto hissed, Hina turned and laughed, 

"Oh I don't need a rescuing," She groaned, "But you can get your fit ass up here and grab that red box for me." Bokuto laughed and held her waist as he hopped off the counter. 

"You sure know how to do a backhanded compliment don't you?" He said before pulling himself onto the counter and grabbing the box. He turned and held it over her head, 

"Oh come on you bastard," She whined, 

"Yeah," Akaashi piped, "Come on." Bokuto looked over at him and smiled, 

"Ah yes, Akaashi is in a hurry." He winked and hopped off the counter, 

"Hurry?" Hina wiggled her shoulders as she took the box, "For what?" 

Akaashi crossed his arms, pouting at Bokuto. Bokuto laughed and walked around the tables in the kitchen, 

"Let's just leave it at that," Bokuto said, Akaashi rolled his eyes as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up, "But do you have a do not disturb sign?" 

Hina threw a fistful of rice at them, "Get out of the kitchen!" She was laughing at them. Akaashi finally wrapped his legs around Bokuto, his face dropping to his shoulder. 

"We're going!" Bokuto answered, walking them back down the hall towards the bathroom. 

____

I smiled as Akaashi locked the door, watching him reach for my pants. He leaned his head back and asked for a kiss, but I didn't lean in. His hands stopped and he frowned, 

"Oh come on, don't be coy now." Akaashi said. I grinned, dropping my hands to his waist, 

"I'm not," I said, "I just wanted to look at you awhile longer." He scrunched his face up, 

"No you didn't, knock it off and take these pants off." Akaashi pulled free the buttons on my jeans, pulling me closer. I laughed, 

"Oh come on, look at me." I touched his chin and waited for his haunting eyes to scan up my body and lock into my eyes. God his face was like drugs, I stared into his eyes and dropped my mouth as he slid into my briefs. 

"Oh my god," He grinned, I raised my brows at him, 

"It'd be like this a lot more if you let me look at you without all the attitude." I sassed. He rolled his eyes and leaned back again. I kissed him this time, feeling his lips shake under mine. The way he touched me made me groan against his mouth. In return he smiled against mine, 

"Ready now?" He mumbled, I nodded on his face. His body slid down mine and my pants went with him. 

"Oh fuck," I gasped feeling his mouth around me, he giggled before continuing. I looked down at him, my hand holding onto the edge of the sink. His eyes flicked up to mine, both of his hands sliding under my shirt. I tensed under his hands, feeling his fingers curl and pull down my body. 

My eyes shut and as the pool between my hips got heavier I saw the swirling of color behind my eyelids. I loved him, not because of this, this was just the best signing bonus in the planet. My head spun and all I could think about was him, his pale skin and sharp attitude. I thought about those cat naps on his lap before we kissed, I thought about that kiss in his kitchen. Everything building to the moment when we knew we were meant for each other, and those moments happened every second we were together, at least for me. 

His gasp as he pulled off brought my eyes back to him, pulling him up to my face. He whimpered into my lips, his arms curling around my neck and pulling me closer. 

"I love you," He breathed, "I love you so fucking much." My brows pinched together and held his face tighter, 

"I love you too." I nodded, "So much more." He grinned and began undoing his button on his pants. I grabbed his hand, 

"We can go home..." I said, "Seems a bit raw to saw I love you and fuck in the bathroom no?" He shrugged, 

"Seems like us, no? The first time I knew you were my person was in a bathroom, when we both cried to each other was in a bathroom.." I shook my head, 

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable at home?" I lifted my hands and let him kick his pants off, 

"Oh baby, the positions in here are going to be a lot nicer to me than the ones you put me in earlier." Yikes. I stretched my lips over my teeth, 

"Sorry about that, are you alright?" I nearly forgot about helping him off the couch, his body curling as he clung to me and cursed. 

"Nearly," He laughed, "I like it though." I shook my head as he turned around, 

"Come on, are you serious?" I was starting to hope he was. He hooked his arm behind my neck, turning his head back to rub our noses together, 

"Come on baby," he started to move back against me, "Can you do it for me?" 

"Hell yeah," I kicked apart his legs and listened to his giggle, "Is this for both of us?" I asked, he head shook, 

"Just you for now, but let me know before you finish alright? I'm not walking home like that." I laughed as he face turned and was dead serious. 

"Alright, give me like four seconds." I laughed before pushing into him. He shot forward and held onto the sides of the sink, 

"Fuck babe, slower." He whined. I rubbed his sides gently, 

"Sorry," I said, leaning down and kissing his shoulder through his shirt. 

Four seconds wasn't too much of an understatement, Akaashi was spinning around to his knees with a grin before I knew it. 

"Akaa..." I cried as my legs shook and his tongue pulled the tension out of my waist. I held onto his shoulders, dropping to my knees in front of him. He laughed as his finger wiped his bottom lip, his hands pulling my face into his neck. I nodded, the sweat from my forehead rubbing into his warm skin. 

"Alright, well Hina will be coming to chase us out with a broom soon." Akaashi laughed, 

"Yeah yeah, let's go then. I need a shower." I groaned. 

We walked home, Akaashi laughing nearly the whole way about this and that. He rubbed his face into my shoulder, pulling my hand up to his chest. I laughed at nothing, seeing his house come into view. 

"I should call my mom." I said, last she thought was that I snuck off to some party and lied. 

"Okay, I should too, they said they'd be back by now." We both pulled our phones out and I let him step ahead of me, 

"Where in the hell have you been?" My mom answered. 

"Sorry mom, I shouldn't have lied." 

"Damn right, well nothing to do about it now." She sighed, 

"So, I'm not grounded or anything?" I winced, 

"Have you fixed things with Akaashi?" She asked. 

"Yes momma," I sighed, "I love him." 

"Oh," she squealed, "Okay, can you two stay here tonight? Dad and I want to go to Kaguya's showing." 

"Sure," I reached up and tapped Akaashi, "We can stay there tonight." He nodded and turned back to talk to his parents. 

"Alright honey, I love you. See you guys soon." 

"Love you too mom." I hung up and slid my fingers into Akaashi's palm. He gripped my hand, 

"Yeah mom I understand, just let me know when you can make it back I guess." His head hung and I could tell he was bummed. 

"Love you.. miss you too.. okay.. i know.. bye." He groaned as he slid his phone away, his eyes glared at me, 

"They're stuck in fucking Greece, something about flights being cancelled." He frowned. 

"You can stay with us, I know you don't like being alone." He shrugged, 

"Thanks, I don't mind being alone though." He bumped me with his shoulder, "but I guess I could spend a few nights at yours." 

"Wanaka will love that," I laughed. 

"Can't wait." He skipped away from me to his front door, strange seeing him be the one with all the energy. 

____

Akaashi shushed Bokuto as the walked into his house, 

"If your father hears you saying that shit he'll kill you, or me." He said, his spiky haired boyfriend didn't care. Bokuto leaned over his shoulder as he pulled off his shoes, 

"Come on," Bokuto whispered, "You don't like it when I stink?" Akaashi pulled away from his ticklish breath, 

"Oh god you stink so bad," Akaashi dashed away from him, "and what you were saying before should be illegal." He saw the wide smile on Bokuto's face. 

Four tiny arms wrapped around his legs and he nearly lost his balance. 

"Akaashi!" Wanaka and Sachie shouted. He reached down and held their backs so he could crouch down between them. 

"Oh my children," he laughed, "I've missed you both." 

He looked up and saw Bokuto's eyes roll. He stomped past them and Akaashi laughed, 

"Can we show you something?" Sachie asked. He nodded, 

"Of course," he let them lead the way, they pulled him into their room. He saw the scattering of papers across the floor and then Wanaka picked up the most elaborate one. Akaashi felt his heart drop as he saw it, 

The clear center of their massive dad with his too orange crayon arm around a tiny yellow mom. The two little girls in yellow, one with black clothes and one with pink, then Bokuto, his spiky hair left uncolored, his orange arm pointed down and the misshapen hand leading up into a yellow arm. Akaashi looked at himself in the drawing, his hair was blue and they'd had his head turned to look at Bokuto. 

"Look, it's mom and dad, me and Sachie, and then Ko and you!" Sachie narrated, Akaashi rubbed his chin, 

"It's lovely," he reached for it and they gladly gave it to him, 

"Keep it! Mom already put one on the fridge. This one is better though because you see the background?" Wanaka pointed at the house in the background, 

"The background on the other one is just some colors." Sachie said. 

Akaashi was still looking at the drawing, that they'd put him on paper. His hand scribbled into the same blob as Bokuto's. 

"Why did you put me in?" He asked, looking up at their sweet faces. 

"Why wouldn't we?" Sachie shrugged, her tiny eyes squinted in confusion. 

"Yeah," Wanaka pointed, "You're Ko's boyfriend and that makes you part of the family." 

He breathed out, "I'm his boyfriend huh?" He smiled at them, no judgement, no questions. 

"Well yeah, he said he loves you and Kuroo told us that you loved him too." Kuroo, of course he did. Akaashi pulled them both in for a hug, 

"You two are too nice." He said, their hair tickling his face as they rubbed their faces into his shoulder the same way Bokuto did. A weird familial trait. 

He heard a cough in the door way, 

"Babe, wanna help me with something.." He turned and saw Bokuto in the doorway, shirtless. He nodded, 

"One sec," Akaashi pushed away from the girls and picked up the paper, 

"No rush, it's just that thing we were talking about earlier.." Bokuto raised an eyebrow at him, Akaashi shook his head, 

"Which one? Because one of those things I do not want to be involved with.." He walked up to Bokuto who looked over his shoulder and twirled his finger to tell his sisters to turn around, 

Akaashi bit his lip as he held back a burst of laughter, Bokuto pulling him into his chest and dipping him as if they were dancing. He clung to Bokuto's neck and felt the light kisses on his cheek and across his nose, 

"Come on," He said, Akaashi recognized that tone in his voice and it made his stomach hurt, "You know there's only one thing I can't do without you.." Akaashi flushed and tucked his face into his shoulder, 

"Alright," he whined, "but we both know you can do it without me, I've cleaned your room." Bokuto lifted him off the ground, 

"And for that," he whispered, "you'll be proper punished." Akaashi yelped as Bokuto pinched his ass before kicking open his bedroom door.


	23. Closer *

"Oh my god... Bo that's it." Akaashi dug his finger nails into my shoulder, the water running down my back as I knelt in front of him in the shower. I loosened my grip on his hips, feeling him thrust forward into my mouth. 

"Oh stop, uh.. please, I don't want t..ah!" As his fingers raked through my hair, pulling my face back I felt the hot liquid hit the roof of my mouth and tongue. His hands shook on my head, I opened my eyes to see him curled over me, his eyes pinched shut and mouth hanging open. 

"Fuck you." He groaned, pushing away from me. I laughed and stood up in front of him. 

"Come on Akaashi.." I slid my hands around his waist, "I just like making you feel good." He spun around and reached to open the curtain, 

"Well then come to bed, sleeping is about to feel real fucking good." I laughed and let him go, seeing him step out and grab two towels off the shelf. I turned off the water before getting out and taking the towel. His fingers ran over my chest, tenderly touching the raw spots. 

"Stop looking at them." I said, kissing his forehead. I stepped away from him and stood at the sink to brush my teeth. 

"I can't, I just can't believe any of that happened." He sighed, walking past me to the bedroom. 

"I know, but hey there's some of your clothes in that second drawer." I called. "It's all over now though, we don't have to be a part of whatever else goes on with them." 

"Babe.." I peaked around the doorway to see him standing in front of the drawer, "Is this a boyfriend drawer?" I rolled my eyes, 

"You can thank Kuroo for that actually, he's the one who cleaned up in here." I finished with my teeth and unlocked my sister's door to the bathroom before going in and locking mine. 

"Hey." Akaashi pointed at the door, "Unlock that." 

I smirked, "No, I'm not taking any chances." He shook his head, 

"Neither am I, unlock that right now sir." I laughed and did what he asked, 

"Happy?" I shook my head at him, he pulled on his sweatpants and walked up to me. 

His arms slid around my neck, "Yeah Bo," he kissed me lightly, "Now get dressed and come to bed." He slipped away and onto the bed. I dropped the towel and yanked on a pair of shorts, 

"Should I get a shirt too? Is this going to distract you?" I ran my hands up and down my body, Akaashi laughed and tossed a pillow at me, 

"It is distracting sometimes, but just come on." He put his arms out for me. 

I slid in behind him, feeling him pull my arm around his body. I nuzzled into his damp hair, rubbing a fingertip on his shoulder. 

"Love you Bo." He mumbled. 

"Love you too." I answered. 

-

The bed dipped and I opened my eyes, Akaashi straddling me as he reached to hold the wall, 

"Go back to sleep." He whispered. I groaned, 

"What are you doing?" I asked, coughing to clear my throat. He finished getting off the bed and leaned over to kiss my cheek, 

"I gotta pee, it's still night though so get some sleep." He turned away and walked to the bathroom. I turned onto my side, my back facing the bathroom. I was drifting back to sleep when the door squeaked open, it shut and then I heard it click. 

"Akaashi.." I smiled, "Did you just lock the door?" 

"Only so they don't run in here and wake us up." He said as he crawled over me. I saw his bright cheeks on his face before he turned and slipped his back against me. He pulled my arm under his neck again, wiggling back against me, 

"Are you going to keep moving?" I asked. He chuckled, 

"Sorry I got so cold.." He said. I groaned as he pulled the blankets over himself and me. 

"Ok, well I'm hot so please keep these on yourself." I pushed the blanket off my body so it was balled up ontop of his side. He spun around and slipped his leg between mine, 

"Warm me up then," He rubbed his hands up my sides, his cold fingers prickling my skin,

"You told me to go back to sleep." I laughed, dropping my hand to rub his back. My other arm was still pinned under his head, curling up to hold his shoulder. 

"I didn't think you would listen, I thought you'd be all horny as usual." He mumbled into my chest, 

"Me horny as usual? What about you?" I laughed, slipping my hand down to slid under the sweatpants. I pulled him closer, feeling his fingers pull on my side to do the same. 

"If I admit that I'm the pervert will you fuck me?" His desperation sank my stomach and caused a reaction. The exact reaction he wanted it to. 

"God yes, but first I want you to tell me what you want." I said. He whined and pushed his body up so his face was in front of mine. 

"You're making a very convincing pervert with that request." He smirked, I nodded as his hand slid into my pants. I pushed my hips toward his touch, 

"Depends on what you request I guess." I winked before pushing him onto his back. His hand stayed on me as his legs spread around mine. 

"How tired are you?" He asked, his eyes looking away as he bit his lip. He was exquisite, just watching him squirm could keep me up all night. 

"Just the right amount to do whatever you tell me to." I said. 

_____

Akaashi gasped, Bokuto was looking at him like he could eat him alive. It made his stomach twist hearing Bokuto say that. 

"You make me so fucking hard." Bokuto groaned as Akaashi felt him throbbing in his hand. He couldn't believe either of them had the energy for this, even the rabbits would be impressed. 

"Bokuto..." Akaashi muttered, "if you cum in my hand then you wont have any for my ass." Bokuto choked, 

"I cannot believe you." He hissed. Akaashi grinned, it was always weird thinking about saying things like that. But Bokuto made him feel like it was good, neither of them had anything to be ashamed of with each other, "I don't think I could ever run out." 

Now Akaashi gasped, "I thought I was playing pervert tonight?" He said. 

"Would it be so bad if we both did?" Bokuto's hand wrapped around Akaashi's jaw, his thumb pulling his mouth open. Akaashi locked his eyes on Bokuto's, his tongue pushing out against his bottom lip. Bokuto's usually light eyes took on that darkness that made Akaashi's bones shiver, his toes curled as Bokuto's thumb pushed into his mouth. 

"God you're so fucking hot." Bokuto growled as his hand pushed down to Akaashi's neck, his mouth covering Akaashi's. Akaashi whined against the kiss as it ravaged him, he pulled his hand off Bokuto's cock and held onto his back. The feeling of Bokuto's hand around his throat turned him on even more. 

As Bokuto pulled away for air, Akaashi licked his lips. They looked at each other for a second, 

"Take off your pants." Akaashi said. Bokuto stepped off the bed, giving Akaashi enough time to free himself from his briefs and watch Bokuto stand in front of him. Bokuto grinned as he caught Akaashi staring, 

"Now what?" He asked. Akaashi thought about it dramatically, making Bokuto wait. 

"Back up." Akaashi said, he made his way to the edge of the bed before standing in front of Bokuto. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, 

"I have to break character for a second," Bokuto said, "I love you so much." Akaashi flushed, dropping his head, 

"I love you too," He said. Bokuto lifted his face, bringing their lips together. Akaashi whined against his lips, no words could describe that feeling. His arms folded and his fingers tangled in Bokuto's hair, his shoulders tensed as Bokuto lifted Akaashi's thighs around his waist. His lips never left him, even as they twisted and Akaashi felt the hard desk on his ass. 

Finally he pulled back, "I want you." he breathed. Bokuto smiled, his hands running down Akaashi's thighs, Akaashi scooted himself down to the edge of the desk. 

"Want me what?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi rolled his eyes, 

"I want you inside me, I want you to use me." He whined. Bokuto grinned before yanking Akaashi's thighs against him. 

"As you wish." He said. 

\- 

Akaashi heard the door shutting, his heavy eyes opened to an empty bed. He looked over, realizing they'd only been asleep for twenty minutes. Bokuto was letting him sleep in even though they both had practice in an hour. 

Akaashi took a deep breath before pushing himself up, his groaned as the protest in his waist got louder. Bokuto had done a number on him yesterday, but hopefully it wouldn't affect his practice. 

It did, even as he bent down to hold his knees he felt the aching of his entire body punishing him. After the couch episodes he should have known better than to test Bokuto, especially a few hours before practice. 

"Keiji!" Coach shouted. He snapped up and gave him a thumbs up, 

"I'm good!" He called back. He turned to his team and watched the glanced between them. He scowled at them and they stopped, giving the ball to Washio and setting up. 

Washio served the ball and it went right to a grinning Akinori across the netting. Akaashi groaned, he'd told Washio to go for Bokuto. As the other side set up to score Akaashi stepped over and saw Bokuto in a state of pure focus. Unlike Akaashi, he seemed to get stronger. 

"Mine!" The familiar voice called. Akaashi groaned and motioned for Washio to stay back, he knew that Bokuto was going to either going to send it out or just at the edge. Finally he saw the black braced leg dart out, then the white padded leg push his body off the court. 

"Left Wash!" Akaashi said, Washio grunted before trusting Akaashi and going left. He grinned at Bokuto as he heard the ball hit skin, Bokuto fell and pinched his face at Akaashi. 

"How are you standing right now?" He snapped. Akaashi stuck out his tongue, 

"Worry about yourself." Akaashi smiled before looking over to coach, a satisfied look on his face. 

Bokuto pushed himself under the net, "Seriously though, you alright?" He asked. Akaashi nodded, 

"I will be, just a little tired." He nodded. Bokuto tapped his hand and smiled, 

"Nap time over lunch?" Akaashi laughed, 

"Sure." He agreed. Bokuto stepped away and walked over to Washio, Akaashi turned to look at them. An arm hooked around his neck and he looked up to see Akinori grinning, 

"Rough night?" He giggled. Akaashi elbowed his ribs, but smiled anyway. 

"Mind your own nights," He said. Akinori shrugged, 

"Do you want to know about Hina and I? Because I will gladly play by play that shit." Akaashi frowned and elbowed him again, 

"I'd prefer if you weren't gross about it." He watched the blonde boy shrug, 

"Well she's pretty nasty so it's hard to not be gross.." Akinori nudged him back, laughing as he scrunched up his face. He hated hearing about Hina like this, but he was low key proud of her. They both were little perverts and Akaashi was glad she found someone she could be gross with. 

____

The sound of sneakers on a court was comforting, even if my body was aching. I looked up and saw my dad cheering for us, he big frame shadowing over the court. Gotta love supportive dads.He was one of the best, I knew I had it good. 

"Bo!" Akaashi's voice brought me back. I saw him looking up at the ball as it bounced in his fingers. I pushed forward and ran for the far right, the ball didn't come as far as I'd thought, but I reached out and knocked it down anyway. 

The glorious sight of two players sliding across the court on their shirts followed by a sharp whistle was amazing. I grinned at the sweating teammates across the net, my own team clapping my shoulders and pulling me back into a hug. 

A quick kiss on my jaw made me turn, Akaashi chuckled before turning to high five Washio. He was adorable, but the exhaustion on his face was apparent. I was tired too, but adrenaline from the game kept me standing. 

Coach gave us little praise after the game, but none of us really needed it at this point, we were winning and that was all we needed to hear. I headed to the showers, knowing that hot water would feel amazing on my tired muscles. As soon as it hit my back I hissed, forgetting that Akaashi had been clawing at me last night. This morning, rather. 

He was something, even when I looked down at my chest I found evidence of him there. His thumbs had dug into my hips when his teeth weren't sunk into my shoulder, I didn't mind it. He was doing his best to be quiet and that was all I could ask. 

My dad took us both back to my house, even on a short car ride I nearly fell asleep. 

"Tired son?" He asked from the drivers seat. I snapped my head up, 

"Yeah, hard day.." I mumbled, Akaashi squeezed his hand that was on my thigh. I shook my head and grinned, he was looking out the window so I couldn't see his face. I figured he was flushing. 

"Great game though, both of you really showcased talent out there." He said. 

"Thank you sir," Akaashi said, "We've been practicing so much so it's good to see it pay off." 

"Well keep at it," My dad looked back at us before he pulled into the driveway, "I think your mother wants to watch a movie tonight." He said. I rolled my eyes, 

"Dad, we're so tired.." I whined, he frowned at me, 

"Just pretend to care and then you two can sleep on the chair again. She likes everyone hanging out together." I sighed. 

"Fine," I really would prefer to sleep in bed and not on the chair, but I knew my mom would be ten times happier the other way. I looked to Akaashi to see how he felt, but he was smiling at me, 

"I don't mind, the chair was comfy last time." He was too nice to my parents. I frowned at him before getting out of the backseat. Akaashi followed, pulling on the back of my shirt. 

"Bo," he mumbled as I turned to face him, "You did amazing on the court today, how's your knee?" He asked. I smiled as his hands wrapped around my waist, 

"It's fine actually," I shrugged, "Just need to get into that chair and go to sleep." 

Which was exactly what happened, Akaashi curled up on my chest and we fell asleep immediately. My mother had put on a movie that the girls were allowed to watch, so I occasionally woke up to the giggles of my sisters. It felt like we laid there for days, but my mom tapped my shoulder as the credits rolled, 

"You two can go to bed now," She said softly. I nodded, but turned my head and fell back asleep. 

Akaashi moved and pulled his heated body away from mine, "Do you have your phone?" He mutttered, reaching to feel my pockets, 

"Yeah actually, it's in my other pocket." I wiggled the right side of my body. 

His hand moved against my hip and grabbed my phone, I opened my eyes slightly and watched his face light up behind the screen, 

"Shit Bo, it's one in the morning." He said with a thick voice. I grabbed him and pulled him into my chest, 

"Can't we just stay out here? I don't want to get up." I whined, but he pushed away again, 

"No, get up. I wanna get out of these clothes and stretch out anyway." He was right, we were sleeping in our volleyball warm-ups. I groaned as he pulled me off the chair to stand up in the dark living room, I blinked at him until my eyes adjusted fully and I could make out the curves of his face. 

"You're adorable." I mumbled, leaning down to kiss his cheek, he chuckled and put his arms around my neck. 

"You are annoying," He laughed as he tucked his head into my neck. I put my hands under his shirts, feeling his hot back under my hands. He pushed his chest into me to curl away from my hands, he hissed as I ran them down to the top of his pants. I pushed my fingers under his waistband, 

His fingers tightened in my hair, his head turning to the side to expose his neck. I sank my teeth into his skin and listened to the shaky breath pass his lips. I pulled my hands up from beneath his pants, slipping one around his waist. 

"If I'm so annoying then why is this turning you on?" I whispered, dropping my lips to kiss the top of his shoulder. 

"Maybe annoying isn't such a bad thing..." He sighed into my hair. I smiled, in rebellion of my tired muscles I leaned down and pulled his thighs around my waist, hearing him gasp before his arms tightened around my neck. 

I walked to my room, his lips and tongue working magic on my neck as I did. I let out a moan before pressing him against the wall next to my door, 

"Fuck," I pushed my lips on to his, his mouth opened and let my tongue slide over his. Akaashi moved his hips and I felt his growing erection pressing on my stomach. 

Even though we both had classes in the morning and we said we were going to get plenty of rest tonight, as soon as he pulled me into bed we knew that wasn't happening. 

____

Akaashi held onto the wall as his body moved over Bokuto's. He looked down at the hands on his thighs, following the tense arms up to the red, strained face. Bokuto looked up at him, his mouth open as he pushed a hot breath into the space between them, 

"Don't look at me like that." Akaashi push Bokuto's face to the side, he hated when Bokuto dug those golden eyes into his soul. Bokuto giggled before his hands pulled Akaashi down to his hips. Akaashi whimpered as he was avoiding going that deep, Bokuto ran his hands around Akaashi's ass. 

"Fuck!' Akaashi hissed as Bokuto smacked his ass, leaning back to hold Bokuto's legs. He lifted himself and listened to their harmonious moans. As soon as Bokuto's hips lifted and he finished, he brought his body up and wrapped around Akaashi. Akaashi shook and wrapped around Bokuto as well. 

"No," Akaashi whined, he hated the idea of another shower, that would make nearly 4 in the past 24 hours. 

"Don't worry," Bokuto breathed, he put Akaashi on his back. Akaashi didn't mind being moved around like a doll, especially by Bokuto, but he didn't know what his boyfriend had up his sleeve. 

He sat up on his elbows, watching Bokuto ran into the bathroom and wet a rag. He flopped back on the bed and sighed, glad that all the drama of Bokuto's past was behind them and they could focus on each other.


	24. Proposal *

A/N - Hey guys! Just wanna say that I love you and the art for this chapter is going to be original but it will be updated when I finish it, but I wanted to get the chapter out to you guys and will make a note of when the art is changed. Love you and hope everyone is staying safe and horny.. I mean healthy. MWAH

(Time Skip)

"Wait for me!" Kuroo called out. I turned around and laughed at my friend, jogging up to me in the parking lot. 

"Out of shape?" I chuckled, pushing my elbow into his ribs. He scoffed, 

"You're one to talk, didn't Akaashi mention a missing bag of chips?" He smirked as his hand clapped onto my shoulder. 

"He knows damn well where they are, he just likes playing mind games with me. Last week he asked me if I ate all the ice cream, meanwhile he was spooning it out of the container in the middle of the night." I thought back to walking out of our bedroom, looking at his illuminated figure in the freezer light. He turned and smiled at me, my shirt hanging off his shoulders as he extended the spoon to me. Adorable, he was still the best thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. I made sure that ice cream melted on the kitchen floor while I showed Akaashi just how adorable he was. 

"Well, on that note I can relate. Every time Kenma comes over to my place he eats all the snacks and then blames Yama." Kuroo laughed, but I could hear the nerves creeping up in his voice. 

"Are you ready?" I asked under my breath. He nodded, 

"I've been ready since I was 17, but i don't know, it's been four years and I still get butterflies when he looks at me." Kuroo looked at me and shrugged, his eyes squinted, 

"Well it's been five for me and the butterflies are gone for the most part, but my lungs have only gotten worse because Akaashi just sucks the air right out of them with a single frown." We both laughed and I pat his back, 

"Is that them?" Kuroo pointed at the two figures down on the sidewalk. I squinted until I could make out their shape, 

"Yeah it is, should we let them walk ahead for a bit?" I asked, looking to him to see if his face was still red, but he shook his head. 

"I think it's better if they don't spend that much time conspiring, last time they were alone this long together we all got into a sticky situation." Kuroo poked my ribs as my head dropped, my cheeks heating up, 

"Don't remind me, Akaashi thinks it's funny that I had to sleep for two days after that. He brings up often, even around my parents!" I hissed as Kuroo chuckled, 

"Kenma will vaguely mention 'last year' and I'll get worked up too, which is why we should be working to prevent another scheme from them." Kuroo stepped ahead before turning back with a confused grin, "Two days?" 

I shouldn't have even started talking about this with him, we agreed we wouldn't speak of it ever again. 

"Sorry, not everyone involved has stamina of steel like you two." I shook my head and pushed him ahead, 

"Hey," he defended, "Kenma slept the whole next day." I scoffed, 

"He probably wouldn't have had to if he didn't suggest it in the first place." This made him freeze, 

"Wait, Kenma said Akaashi suggested it.." We looked at each other before laughing, 

"Fuck they cover all their bases don't they?" I saw Kenma and Akaashi turning around to face us, 

"You boys alright?" Kenma called. Kuroo turned and nodded, 

"Just trying to figure out if you two have been alone long enough to concoct another devious plan." Kuroo said brazenly. I shut my eyes as I heard Akaashi laughing, 

"It wouldn't take us this long to come up with the plan, you two are the easiest to get started. It only took five minutes of planning last year." I opened my eyes as Akaashi approached, his arm reaching out to slip around my waist. I pulled him into my side, 

"I think we were just getting to the topic of whose idea it was," I said, watching Kuroo push his nose into Kenma's hair. 

"Hmm," Kenma hummed, "I think it was Kuroo." 

"Huh?" Kuroo shouted, Akaashi interrupted, 

"No babe, it was you remember?" He looked up at me and rubbed my stomach. Baffled as I stared into his eyes, 

"What in the sam hell are talking about?" I breathed. Kuroo and Kenma were having their own discussion as Akaashi pulled me to the side, 

"We'll never tell, not like it matters. No one regrets it." He was right about that. Even if it was still the most embarrassing weekend of my life, the four of us were still as close as ever and none of us got weird about it. Even though we've all seen each other naked.. and more. 

"Does Kenma suspect anything about tonight?" I asked softly, Akaashi shook his head, 

"No, he is confused as to why we are meeting his family later for dinner. He's mostly excited to see his uncle again." Akaashi wrapped his arms around my sides and put his chin on my chest, 

"Good," I leaned down and kissed his nose, He scrunched it up and smiled, 

"When you propose to me, can it just be the two of us?" I felt the lump in my throat, 

"Who says I'm going to propose to you?" As if I didn't have the ring in the back of my nightstand for a full year now. 

"I'd be fine being your boyfriend for the rest of my life, but I know you, and I know you have this vision in your head of a list of owl puns to put in your v'ow's." His emphasis on the ow in vows made me giggle. I loved having someone who knew me this well, who had likely already seen the ring when he was cleaning and chose to say nothing. 

"I only have one owl pun on my list, because spending the rest of my life with you is owl I need." I joked, pushing my face into his neck as he leaned back in laughter. 

"I like that one," he admitted, "maybe I'll steal it for mine." I shot back, 

"Don't you dare," I frowned, "I want yours to be all cute and meaningful." 

"They are," he pursed his lips for a kiss, I pecked them quickly and he continued, "I'll even write you separate ones for our wedding night, for your eyes only." His hand slipped around my side and pushed up my chest, 

"Deal," I nodded, "but for now, let's do Kuroo's ridiculously cheesy proposal plan okay?" He agreed. 

And so we did, we spent our night walking around Tokyo, Kuroo pointing out Yama's childhood house, Kenma's mom's house, and once we got to the restaurant Kenma was looking exhausted. He greeted his family with smiles and hugs, Kuroo was turning red as he slid into the seat across from Kenma. 

"Mom," Kuroo said, talking to Kenma's mom, "you don't know this, but this was where Kenma and I had our first kiss." I watched her smile, 

"I guess I never did ask," she laughed, 

"Well, not right here," Kenma added, "I stalked him into the bathroom, I can't remember why now." Kuroo laughed and lowered his head, 

"Maybe if you did it again you'd remember.." Kuroo stood up and Kenma's mom and uncle exchanged a grin, Kuroo was the worst at keeping a secret. 

"Excuse us, Kuroo needs help pissing ever since an incident last year." Kenma winked at Akaashi and I, causing the two adults to turn to us while they walked off to the bathroom. Kuroo had set up a whole thing in there, the restaurant staff was rather confused, but they went with it and 'will you marry me?' was written on the wall amongst the graffiti of years of teens dining here. 

"Sorry for my son," she laughed, "he seems to find joy in embarrassing people." I shook my head, 

"My boyfriend has the same issue," I felt Akaashi kick my shin, but i kept laughing with her. 

____

Akaashi was relieved when his feet pushed out of the stiff shoes and onto the thick carpet in the hallway. Bokuto stumbled in behind him, 

"I could sleep for days." Bokuto groaned, his hot breath tickling Akaashi's neck. He didn't expect Bokuto to be so tired, especially since he'd only gotten him wound up once while they were out. He turned and watched Bokuto grin, 

"You aren't even tired." He laughed, pushing on Bokuto's chest. 

"I will be," His voice dropped as he unbutton the cuffs on his light blue dress shirt. Akaashi swallowed as Bokuto stepped closer, his heart pounding as if it were the first time Bokuto had pinned him against the wall. 

"I guess it is my turn," Akaashi chewed his lip as he pulled the buttons free on the front of his shirt, "I wonder if the neighbors can tell when we switch." He smirked, 

"You get a lot louder than I do," Bokuto chuckled, tossing his shirt onto the ground, "but I'm sure they appreciate the variety." 

Akaashi yelped as Bokuto pulled him forward by his neck, their lips crashing together as his other arm pulled Akaashi's shirt the rest of the way off. In their small apartment they danced to the couch, trailing their clothes behind them. Akaashi felt his skin heating up wherever Bokuto touched, and then his skin lighting up under the light smacks and harsh grips. 

"God damn.." Akaashi moaned, dropping his head to look down at Bokuto kneeling in front of him. He lifted his hips to feel Bokuto's throat closing around him, forcing out another moan before Bokuto pulled his mouth away and kissed the inside of his thighs. Akaashi scooted down on the couch and let Bokuto push apart his legs, revealing the various stages of bruising across the inside of his thighs. 

He'd been told his entire life that he had amazing legs, but Bokuto made sure that any insecurity he had about his thighs was erased. 

"Babe," Akaashi whined as Bokuto pushed his hands up Bokuto's body, "You have practice in the morning, don't draw it out." The sharp golden eyes snapped up to his, 

"Have I been late before?" He asked, Akaashi rolled his eyes, his breath catching as a finger pushed into him. 

"No," he breathed, "but, only because I wake you up." Akaashi grinned as Bokuto pushed up and kissed his neck. 

"Then as long as you're conscious when I'm done then we're good right?" He asked. Akaashi bit his lip, hell of a night for Bokuto to get like this. 

"We'll see, but I kind of like it when it's blackout good." Akaashi smiled at Bokuto before being lifted off the couch. 

Bokuto had gotten bigger since high school, and impossibly stronger. His continued training for the Japanese national team and eating out house and home led to a powerful figure. Akaashi on the other hand hadn't changed very much, his stomach wasn't full of tight and distinguished abs anymore, but he wasn't working out everyday anymore. He didn't mind not being only one size smaller than Bokuto anymore, but the bigger Bokuto got the better sex got too. 

"Fuck!" Akaashi cried, his hand smacking the wall above the kitchen sink, his leg sliding further down the edge of the counter. Bokuto was kissing the back of his shoulder and up his neck, 

"How is it?" He asked. Akaashi sucked in a breath as his toes curled against the tile floor while his other ones were hanging off the counter. Bokuto put one hand on Akaashi's waist, keeping his hips from smacking into the counter's edge. 

"Amazing," Akaashi breathed, his hand gripping the edge of the sink, "You feel so fucking good." He whined. Bokuto growled in satisfaction, gripping a hand to pull Akaashi's chin back. 

"So do you," Bokuto said before pulling Akaashi's leg off the counter. Akaashi let out a loud moan as he tightened around Bokuto, his back arching down. 

Bokuto smacked his ass after letting go of his jaw, Akaashi's head spun as the second smack came down on his skin. 

"Fuck," Bokuto said through a grunt, "I need you on your knees." Akaashi's shoulders fell as Bokuto pulled out of him, but he spun around and dropped in front of Bokuto. He pulled the hot cock into his mouth, listening to Bokuto moan and slam a fist onto the counter above him. Bokuto moved his hips, Akaashi digging his fingers into Bokuto's thighs as he did, but a loud curse was followed by his release and Akaashi turned his face and sank back against the floor. Catching his breath while Bokuto stood with his arms crossed on the edge of the sink. 

"I love you," Bokuto breathed, "It's un fucking real how much I love you." Akaashi smiled, 

"Get down here," He rubbed Bokuto's legs. Bokuto dropped to his knees between Akaashi's, who pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that turned into a steamy make out, A make out that put Akaashi on his back, his legs wrapped tightly around Bokuto's sides as his nails raked down his shoulders, 

"Right there," Akaashi shook under his boyfriend, "Kotaro, yes.. just like that.." Bokuto's hot breath made Akaashi's neck wet, but his clung tighter to him anyway, even though he felt the sweat sticking to the floor and pulling his skin. 

"Here?" Bokuto said painfully, Akaashi nodded, 

"I'll shower, please.." Akaashi pushed his head back into the hard floor, his fingers digging into Bokuto's massive arms as his chest lifted and pulled his skin from the floor. 

His abdomen tighten and curled his body as the dark vision swept over him. and explosion of color behind them as all sense of hearing went out the door. His mouth hung open even after he was done screaming, Bokuto leaving messy kisses across his jaw and cheeks. 

"Holy shit," Akaashi breathed as Bokuto pulled out of him, leaning back and admiring him. Akaashi didn't squirm anymore under his harsh gaze, he just focused on his breath while Bokuto traced the mess on Akaashi's body. Akaashi was about to sit up when Bokuto pushed him back down, his tongue pushing down against Akaashi's skin, cleaning up the mess. 

____

"Rough night?" 

I turned and saw my teammate behind me, we laughed, 

"You probably don't remember what good sex is supposed to look like the day after, do you?" I smirked as the massive man sank onto the bench next to me, his long limbs folding against each other, 

"I can't usually see my marks," Ushijima laughed, "but thank you for reminding me that Tendou is out of town." 

"Anytime," I said. 

"How did the proposal go?" He asked softly, 

"Good, especially since I have yet to see our brooding rooster this morning." I laughed as I pulled the practice jersey over my head, feeling the sting of the split skin on his shoulders. I loved when Akaashi clung to me, even if it left marks that the team loved to comment on. 

"If he is late again the coach is going to murder him," Ushijima said, "Last time he showed up late coach lectured us for an hour on no sex before game week practices." I pinched my lips together as i recalled the scolding, 

"If he only knew how much each of us disobeyed him." I nudged Ushijima to look up, he nodded and leaned back, 

"Tobio Kageyama!" He boomed in his deep voice, Kageyama froze in his tracks, "Is that a fresh hickey, on a game week practice day?" 

Kageyama sighed, "I thought I did something wrong, you assholes." He turned and threw his towel at us. 

I caught it and shrugged, 

"Will we be seeing mr. brightside here today?" I squinted as the dark haired boy frowned, 

"Why do you keep assuming that I would know what his plans are?" He groaned. Ushijima answered, 

"Well if it isn't the tiny blonde girl who brings you lunch everyday, and it's not the weirdly attractive man who goes to all our games, then the only other person you talk to is Hinata. So it has to be one of those three who keep leaving marks on you." 

We waited as he thought up a response, 

"Maybe it's all of them." He shrugged and turned around. 

"At the same time?" I asked, "We're going to need visuals if that's the case." Ushijima laughed louder, 

"Visuals and a diagram, we'll gladly erase the game board if need be." He said. Kageyama shook his head and kept getting dressed. 

"What are we erasing the board for?" Kuroo appeared, Yama on his tail. 

"Kageyama has revealed that he is in a quad-couple, it's the blonde, the brunette, and the red head." I said, checking Kuroo for any neck marks, but he was clean. I could only imagine what under his shirt looked like, Kenma wasn't known for being easy on our boy. 

"Ah, that's definitely in need of demonstration." Yama said. Kageyama frowned at us, 

"Perverts," He spat, "every single one of you need therapy, I don't know any other group of men who talk and think about sex as much as you guys. Not even your own sex lives, you wanna know all of ours too!" Kageyama was laughing as he left the room, 

"Maybe he's right," Ushijima said, "Do they have sex therapy?" 

We all bursted into laughter, moving on with our routines and following Kageyama onto the court. 

Once coach blew the whistle, Yama ran up to my side, 

"Here she comes, you think someone will say something?" I looked over and saw the tiny woman bringing the neatly wrapped container to the door, where Kageyama was walking over to meet her. He didn't seem to try and cover himself, even though his shirt was hung over his shoulder and everything was on display. 

"Ushijima will." I nodded, sure enough when the container traded hands the loud voice sounded, 

"Yachi, congrats on the pipe last night!" I looked over and watched the coach and Kuroo smack Ushijima at the same time, everyone giggling. Yachi turned bright red and covered her face, 

"Why would they say that?!" She screeched and ran from the court, Kageyama threw his head back and dropped the lunch, turning to us, 

"Idiots!" He yelled, then ran after her.


	25. * The End *

A/N; wow, I love you all in unimaginable numbers!! This is the second fic we've ended together and I'm so happy to announce a third! A final book with these characters will follow them as Kenma and Kuroo navigate marriage and Bokuto and Akaashi navigate a new issue. Four will be released after this chapter! It will probably be a diff POV each chapter instead of two per chapter and that way it will be a bit easier to follow with the four characters. I hope if you've made it this far that you'll enjoy the upcoming fic which I hope brings lots of love, laugh, smut, and maybe a sprinkle of angst. Stay Horny.. I mean Happy! 

-

Akaashi unlocked the front door of the office, the golden bell sounding above his head as he turned into the doorway and disarmed the alarm. He sighed as he balanced the book, phone, magazine, keys, and coffee in his hand. He walked through the office to the backroom, flipping on the lights and watching the room flood with fluorescents

He looked down at the scattering of his stuff on the desk, the magazine cover made him smile. Bokuto's face and shoulders took up the space, a sly grin and those narrowed golden eyes painted on his face. 

His phone lit up and twisted on the desk under his keys, He reached down and answered, 

"I was just looking at you.." He said, 

"Mmm," Bokuto whined, "You left me here." He grumbled. Akaashi laughed, hearing Bokuto turn over in bed, 

"I tried to wake you up," Akaashi kept talking as he walked around and picked up empty coffee cups and other trash. 

"Not hard enough," Bokuto sighed, "Now I have a whole day off and I won't see you until dinner." Akaashi's eyes rolled, 

"How many times have we done this?" Akaashi tossed everything in the trash, listening to the groaning through the phone. 

"Too many," he snapped, making Akaashi laugh, "Can't you come home for lunch?" 

"No love," Akaashi looked up as his coworkers started to arrive, "Hina and Akinori are going to be over in a little bit to grab a few things, hang out with them." 

"I don't want to hang out with them..." He whined, "I just wanna go back to sleep but not alone." 

"Well grab my pillow and go to sleep, I have work to do." Akaashi sat at his desk and logged into the computer, 

"Nooo, talk to me longer." Bokuto whined, Akaashi heard the bed creak as Bokuto moved, 

"No," Akaashi chuckled, "Get a shower, go to sleep, do something. I love you.." Akaashi waited. 

"I love you," Bokuto sighed, "Have a good day." 

"You too," Akaashi hung up. He shook his head, lowkey enjoying how clingy Bokuto got on his days off. 

____

Annoyed, I was so annoyed as Hina and Akinori walked through the apartment. Not annoyed that they were in love, not annoyed that they were loud as hell, not even annoyed that they were taking some of Akaashi's boxes out of the closet. 

I was annoyed that Hina was wearing an adorable pink dress, long sleeves and a heart shaped cut out on her chest. Not to mention the perfect way it made what was a tiny bump obvious. 

"Hina," I groaned, pushing myself off the couch and rolled my eyes, "Put that shit down." I waved my hand at her to set the box down, 

"I'm only four months and you guys love to act like I can't even walk up stairs without assistance." She whined as I took the box from her, 

"Akaashi knows how to pack a box, so I know that it's heavy." I smiled down at her, hiding how annoyed she made me. How her and Akinori settling down and having a family just pissed me off for some reason. Something I couldn't explain, their happiness wasn't what annoyed me, Akaashi and I were happy, more than happy. We were in love, just like them. 

"Thank you Bo," She ran her tiny hand across my back, she followed Akinori and I out to the car. 

"What are you guys doing with this stuff anyway?" I asked, 

"Well, he said he didn't want it anymore so we're going to sell it for him and use the money for something since he thinks we're just throwing it out." Akinori answered. 

"Buy him what?" I asked, he wasn't a needy guy and I'd have a hell of a time finding a gift for him when I needed it. 

"Don't worry about it." Hina smacked me, 

"His birthday is coming up and I need a gift idea." I defended, his birthday was next week and I was already low on time to get a good gift. I had the fluffer gifts, the chips, the hoodie, the framed picture of us, the nonsense. I needed something better than what he got me, something to make him cry. 

"You already know what to give him Bokuto.." Hina pursed her lips at me, I shook my head, 

"I'm not proposing on his birthday or any other holiday, and not until after Kuroo gets married. so we have about a year to go until I ask him." I said. Hina rolled her eyes, 

"I wouldn't wait until after the wedding, but holidays I can understand." She said. 

"I just didn't want to worry about him trying to plan our wedding while he's helping Kenma with theirs.." She furrowed her brow, 

"You don't have to start planning right away, you can be engaged for more than a year, we were." She pointed to the blonde man who was pushing down the trunk door. 

"I know, maybe..." I sighed, "This doesn't help the birthday issue." I pointed out, 

"I'll send you some links later." She said, "He's a simple man." 

"That's why it's so hard, he never wants anything." I whined. 

So they left and I was alone again, waiting for it to be dinner time. I laid in our room, looking at the walls. The painting he bought at Kenma's mom's gallery our third year of high school, a picture of me and my national team jersey, and a scattering of pictures of us. That was our thing, each holiday we got each other a framed picture. All our frames managed to match so far. 

My phone going off brought me back from reminiscing, 

"Hello?" I answered. A chuckle came through the phone, 

"Kuroo," I said. 

"Yes yes, it's me." He said, "Sorry, Kenma was doing something dumb.." He pulled the phone away from him, "Ken! Seriously just wait five minutes and I'll help you." 

"What's he doing?" I asked, Kuroo sighed, 

"Trying to put up a shelf for his new gaming console, I told him I'd build it when I got home and he told me to just supervise and that he could figure it out. So here I am, watching him try to put the sides on backwards..." Kuroo groaned, 

"He's got this." I had confidence that Kenma would give up and Kuroo would finish it for him. 

"No he doesn't, but he'll sit there and hum like he's got it until he gets tired. I'll worry about that later, I called to ask you a question." 

"And what question was that?" I asked. 

"Do you know what colors Akaashi and you want for your wedding?" I squeezed my eyes shut, 

"Why? Why is everyone asking me about our wedding when I haven't even asked him yet?" I laid back on the bed, 

"Because, Kenma wants sage and cinnamon and he said that he won't take any colors from you two because he respects you too much, or something gross like that." Kuroo groaned, 

"I think Akaashi mentioned robin blue and french gray or something like that." I knew that was what he wanted, he mentioned them two seperate times, but I heard when he pulled the blue fabric from the rack and said it'd make a lovely wedding color. The gray was mentioned when I deliberately asked him what he thought of the suit color and he said 'wear it when I put a ring on his finger'. 

"So brown and green are safe, Kenma!" He snapped, "Akaashi wants blue and gray." I laughed as I heard things clattering in the background, Kenma whining, 

"Come fix this.." He whined and I heard Kuroo laugh, 

"You talk to Bokuto, you have the questions anyway," Kuroo said before getting closer to the phone, "Kenma is going to ask you some other things, I'm going to build this shelf." 

"Perfect." I chuckled, I listened as they rustled around, the phone close enough to hear them kiss, 

"Is he asking tonight?" Kenma asked, 

"No, he's being dumb about it." Kuroo answered, rude.. 

"He'll do it when it's right, isn't that what you did?" Kenma defended me, 

"No, I planned that for so long and if anything went wrong I would've lost it." Kuroo said, he was very high strung during the entire thing, I remember Akaashi was talking to Kenma before he knew what was happening, he asked if Kenma wanted to come over that weekend and Kuroo nearly shit a brick when Kenma said sure. We managed to convince them that we'd all get together with them instead. 

"You would, but they have their own thing going on. They're not as uptight as us." Kenma laughed before I heard them kiss again, "Can you just show me how easy that was supposed to be?" 

"If I can salvage it, then I would love to." Kuroo answered, 

"Bokuto," Kenma said as he brought the phone to his face, "Gray and blue, very fitting with your guys aesthetic." 

"Sage and cinnamon is very fitting with your aesthetic," I joked, "Can I ask why people think I should ask him like now?" I asked, reaching over into my drawer and grabbing the box. 

"Pardon if this is supposed to be private, but isn't this around the time that you, well...?" My eyes darted to the calendar, doing crude math in my head, it wasn't our anniversary so I was trying to figure out what happened. 

"Holy shit," I cursed, "How did you keep track of that better than us?" I asked. I flipped open the box and looked at the ring, 

"Kuroo had some kind of throwback thing from a few years ago, it came up a couple days ago and when we were laughing about the memory we remembered what happened after." I sighed, 

"Why would I propose today though?" I asked, 

"I don't know, cover a bad memory with a good one?" He suggested, "Plus I think it reminds him how much you love him, how solid your relationship is." Kenma pointed out. 

"Fuck," I sighed, "Can you two come out here tonight?" I stood up, snapping shut the ring case, 

"I'm sure Kuroo would love to finish this shelf and then we could certainly be out there, do you have a plan at all?" He asked. I looked down at the notebook on the desk, 

"It's coming together.. Just get out here." I hung up. 

____

Keiji, Akaashi, Kaash, My Love.. 

I know that seeing this letter taped on the door probably gave you some terrible flashbacks, but it's only right that all these years later I write you another letter. I think in the first one I had some terrible advise from Kuroo so in this one I also have terrible advice from Kuroo, but this time Kenma is here too so maybe it won't be so terrible. 

I wanna say that I'm not breaking up with you, so don't be panicked.. I love you. More than anything, and words can't describe it. I'm yours until I die, or until you have had enough of me. I hope that you know where this is going, that you aren't looking up at the three of us with a frown, or asking what is going on. 

I want to marry you, I've had this ring for years and I know you've seen it. I know that I've been waiting for the right time, for some kind of universal sign that it's perfect. I wanted to be spontaneous, but the longer I waited the harder it got and then I wanted to wait until after Kuroo and Kenma got married. 

I can't wait any longer, so this is me, writing you another letter that's begging you to marry me. I figure the best way to do that is to tell you about a few things that have happened, but from my point of view. The view I want to see you the rest of my life. 

I want to always be the one on the other end of your annoyed glances when I wake you up in the morning. I love those dark eyes even when they're full of rage because I ate the last bag of chips. I know that you love me even when I annoy you, I know that I'm the one you want to wake up next to. I want this forever, and I know we don't have to be married to be in love, and I don't think I'll ever be able to call you by my name. 

Keiji Bokuto.. I mean it's kind of hot, but you'll always be Akaashi. If you wanted to keep your name that would be fine by me, it's totally up to you. It's your name, as long as you don't mind me saying Kaash on accident. I love you no matter what, if you want me to take your name then I'd be alright with that. Kotaro Akaashi.. I'd be okay with that. I'd do anything for you. 

Kuroo keeps talking about sex because it was apparently a huge factor in his and Kenma's engagement so I'm being pressured into writing it into ours. I don't know what to say about it, you know me and my body on levels even the two of them don't. I can't imagine being with anyone else the rest of my life, I don't want to. I loved being with them, and I know you did too, but going home and sleeping next to you was the highlight of that weekend. I'm being dramatic, but if we only slept with each other for the rest of my life then I would be more than satisfied. 

You are the reason I wake up and the reason I go to sleep, the days without you are even worse than the ones that we're fighting. I don't want to fight with anyone else though, the way you are always right infuriates me, but I'd rather you be right than anyone else. 

I know we've been doing everything that married couples do, we live together, we pay our bills together.. Even though I keep asking that you let me pay them since I make way more money than you.. I know you think it's just a piece of paper, but I also know you've been planning this for awhile now. I remember all the comments you've had over the years, the blue and gray colors, the venue, the winter wedding. I remember everything you've ever told me about the future. Because I want mine to be with you. 

You told me you wanted it to be just the two of us when I proposed, but since Kuroo was there for the first letter, and I needed them to smack me and tell me it was time. I thought you wouldn't mind. They are part of us, and I hope you don't mind me needing them, because they need us too. I love you, they love you, and I'm sure this won't be the only time I fuck up something you asked me to do. 

So Keiji Akaashi, will you marry me? 

____

Akaashi looked up at me over the edge of the paper, his eyes wet as he nodded, 

"Yes," He tossed the letter down, kneeling down in front of me, "Give me the damn ring." 

"This is not how these work," I laughed, pulling the ring box from my pocket, 

"I don't care about how it's supposed to work.." I held his hand as I pushed the ring onto his finger, a simple diamond ring that wasn't too flashy. The square diamond in the middle was framed before the thick band wrapped around his finger. The band and frame were filled with smaller stones, not too obnoxious or too feminine for him. 

"I love you," he mumbled against my lip, his arms crossing around my neck. I wrapped him in my arms, pulling him closer and letting the feeling of his mouth soothe my sky high nerves. 

Kuroo and Kenma were still behind me when I felt Akaashi push his tongue into my mouth...and his hand under my shirt. I pulled away and chuckled, 

"Kaash.." I saw his eyes lock on to mine..

"They've seen us fuck before, if they don't have the sense to excuse themselves then that's their problem.." Akaashi dug his fingers into my sides, pulling himself to me. I moaned against his lips, hearing Kuroo and Kenma walk out of the room giggling. 

He tugged off my clothes, in the entryway of our apartment he climbed on top of me. I groaned as his ass replaced his mouth, 

"Fuck.." I gripped his thighs as he held onto my chest, 

"I love you..." He breathed, leaning on to me. His lips met mine as he let out a moan, the moan I'd heard a million times. It still stirred my stomach, his body still turned mine into a ball of knots and sweat. 

"I love you more.." I said as his lips pulled away from mine, he pushed his brows together and a heavenly sound came from his lips. 

No place I would rather be, no person I'd rather be with, because as messy as that letter was, it was all true. For the rest of my life it was him, it was him I wanted to disappoint by doing the opposite of what he asked. He didn't seem to mind, even though his nails breaking open the skin down my chest might be seen as punishment. 

"Yes baby.." I moaned, snapping back to reality, "I love the way you ride me." He smiled, 

"I love that fat cock.." His language made me blush. 

"Well it's all yours," I listened to his whimper as his body climbed off of mine. 

"Show me," He looked at me with those eyes. 

"Yes sir.."


End file.
